Sugar Coated Accident
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: When Kaito gets toothache, Len decides to help him give up sweet things. After all, it shouldn't be /that/ complicated. Right? :Len/Kaito, tooth-rotting sugary-sweet fluff xD:
1. Empty Like a Cavity

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter One  
_

"Empty Like a Cavity"

* * *

"Hey. Did you… Hit your head or something?"

"No," Kaito replied, bemused. He blinked, eyes zeroing in on the pretty apparition before him; large eyes studded with thick lashes, snub nose and delicate, pouty lips. And if that didn't give it away, the bright green hair did.

The pretty Vocaloid was the embodiment of perfection, an angel in the guise of a cute, school-uniform clad pop/rock/grunge idol – because everyone knew Hatsune Miku could sing anything.

She was just _that _awesome.

_Sigh._

"It's just," the aforementioned embodiment of perfection frowned a little, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, "you seem a little out of it."

Kaito couldn't help a small smile. It was nice knowing Miku cared; out of everybody else in the whole world, it was her praise that mattered most to him.

Of course, Kaito regretted that smile only two seconds later. The mere tweak of lips had him biting back a wince, as sharp bursts of pain exploded inside his mouth. It was white-hot, unimaginable _agony _– and it had been plaguing him for days. Weeks, even.

_Better hide the grimace from Miku. You don't want to make her worry._

So, like he had done countless times before, Kaito lowered his head, face partially obscured by blue hair and dark shadows. Let Miku think whatever – that he was actually a vampire and couldn't look at the sun on pain of death/exploding/sparkling. It didn't matter.

"I mean," Miku said, bending over a little to get a better look at Kaito. She could just make out a blush, playing hide-and-seek behind the boy's hair. He always acted shy around her, but even more so nowadays. Did he think she was going to pull a Meiko and whack him over the head with a handy beer bottle? Humph. "You've never messed up a song just as much as you did now."

Kaito winced again, though this time it was for a different reason; Miku was rarely that harsh, unless there was no more vegetable juice (a truly horrid concoction the Vocaloid had made and marketed herself, which was comprised of anything green and vaguely edible that happened to be lying around in the vegetable crisper, all mixed, mashed, mutilated, sliced and diced in a blender).

Miku had a weird tendency to get all possessive over that spectacularly horrible smoothie, and woe betide anyone who dared drink the last of it.

Rin had learnt that crucial lesson only last night, when an enraged, juice-deprived Vocaloid who shall remain nameless jumped on her and instigated a pillow fight to the death, which lasted two-and-a-half hours and only ceased because Meiko's favourite feather'd pillows sort of...

Exploded.

Miku was just a simple girl who _really _liked her juice.

But she also liked singing.

And she _didn't _like it when people forgot their words in the middle of a recording.

Miku sighed a little, tilting her head – however, Kaito just lowered his own into the welcoming folds of his scarf. He felt bad for messing up, of course he did. He didn't want to let Miku down, or anybody else in his 'family', for that matter.

But he couldn't help it.

"If there's something wrong," Miku said, arms now folded behind her back. "Just tell me, kay? Don't push yourself too hard."

Kaito nodded, though the movement was so brief one could've blinked and missed it.

At least Miku seemed placated; there was a smile, as the Vocaloid threw one hand in the air enthusiastically. "Alright! So let's give it another try! C'mon, guys – Rin, Len, Meikoooo~ Let's go!"

"Okay, Miku-chan!" cried Rin, one arm in the air likewise, bouncing back and forth. It looked a lot like a victory pose coined from a cheap video game. "We'll show that new song who's boss, yeah!"

"Yeah – we'll nail it this time," Len agreed, turning to glance at Kaito. "Right, Kaito-nii?"

…

Well.

With all that energy going round, it was _impossible _to remain listless and guilty.

"Sure," Kaito said, nodding with a tad more conviction this time. "We'll nail it."

Even though everyone else already _had _done.

It was just him.

* * *

**a.n: this is not a kaito/miku, srsly xD tis going to be a len/kaito, hum de hum. my aim is to make a story so impossibly sugary-sweet and fluffy it makes you feel sick. in a good way xD so… yeah… i hope you like it.  
oh, & i love miku's vegetable juice video x3 she's just a girl who really, really likes her juice, nyaa~**

renahhchen xx


	2. If It's One Thing, It's Zombies

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Two_

"If It's One Thing, It's Zombies"

* * *

The streets were unusually warm that evening – or perhaps it was just the euphoria following their success which made it feel that way.

Their newest song had finally, _finally, _been recorded, and even the perfectionist Meiko said it was brilliant. A chart-topper for sure; but then again, when had _any _Vocaloid song not been?

For Kaito, it was a lot like same old, same old.

At least everyone else seemed excited.

Miku was perched awkwardly the graffiti'd handrail that lined the entrance steps to the recording studio. Her cell, studded here and there with pointless phone straps, was pressed to her ear, as she ran through every name in the device and did some serious speed-texting. She was probably planning a celebration party or something.

Len and Rin were stood together in a corner, having a pretty heated discussion – and there was Meiko, tapping her foot in time to some inaudible beat, and then – then, there was Kaito, who didn't look particularly festive. Rather, he was sat by himself on the bottom-most step, head tilted, buried by scarf and hair.

But it wasn't like anyone noticed.

"Aww, Lennn…" whined Rin, hands linked with her twin's. Almost identical, save for Rin's banana-yellow painted nails. "Don't be such a spoilsport! Come with us and celebrate!"

"No thanks," Len said firmly, though he wore a gentle smile. "Go shopping with you _and _Miku? I don't know if I'd make it out alive…"

"I can't guarantee that," said Rin, half-playfully, half-seriously, "but if you don't get your butt over here right _now_ you may end up a few fingers down."

"You're proving my point."

Only someone a few fries short of a Happy Meal would think torture was a reasonable leverage point in bargaining. The prospect of going to the mall with a self-proclaimed maniac wasn't doing anything to comfort Len. And it wasn't like he was being selfish, either.

Len was just rather attached to his fingers.

"But Lennnn~ You'll ruin my day!"

"Not as much as you and Miku could potentially ruin mine."

"But I was feeling so happy!"

"So was I, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"But it's not _just _me'n Miku that are going!"

Len raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Rin nodded enthusiastically, hair ribbon bobbing so violently it almost went up the boy's left nostril. Fearing for his immediate safety, Len moved back a few steps – but Rin's strong grip didn't waver. "Neru's gonna come along, if she isn't asleep or recharging or in a coma or whatever that girl does in her spare time when she's not glued to a phone, and… And that silver-haired one, Haku! And Teto… And Meiko, too… Perhaps?"

Oh God.

Going anywhere, much less a crowded mall, with a bunch of squealy teeny girls would just be _tempting_ fate.

Kind of like handing your worst enemy a loaded gun and saying "don't shoot me".

And it wasn't like Meiko would be clothes shopping, anyway. Not at seven in the evening. Rather, she'd be seeing how much sake she could consume (and, ultimately, how many innocent bystanders she could insult by shouting drunken abuse and/or nonsensical suggestions at them in too-loud, slightly slurred tones) and then, later on, seeing just how sick it was physically possible to be.

But that wasn't even the worst of it.

The cherry on the icing on the cake would _have _to be all those suppressed, potentially scarring memories of previous shopping trips with members of the opposite sex.

Being forced into a multitude of inappropriate, floral/pastel/ruffled/lacy/indecent/too-short-and-much-too-femenine party frocks sprang to mind.

If Rin wanted him to go shopping so badly, she was going to have to drag his **dead**, **lifeless **carcass along the pavement – and it wouldn't be very fun making a corpse cross-dress.

There would be less kicking and screaming involved.

Not like that would put Rin off, though. Her more brutal songs left Len with no doubt that she could, _and_ would, use torture to get her own way.

"You _have _to come with me! If you don't I'll… I'll cut off your arms and plant them in my garden!"

…Just like that.

"No you wouldn't."

"I wouulddd~"

"That's called murder, Rin."

"Just a bit of light-hearted mutilation, really."

"It's still illegal."

"When I'm Queen of the World you'll _have _to what I say!"

"That'll always be the dream," Len smiled, pulling his hands away from Rin's with a little force. "For now, you'll have to be a plain old commoner, just like everyone else."

"But we just finished recording our new song! We worked sooo hard at it! Don't you wanna come enjoy yourself?"

Len grinned, and ruffled his twin's hair affectionately. "Rin. _You_ may think going shopping is enjoyable, but for me-"

"-it's a big pain, right?" asked Rin, slapping Len's hands away from her hair. "Hmph. Have some respect." And, pouting, she began to flatten her blonde locks into something vaguely resembling a 'style'.

"Sory, your majesty." Len bowed, a smirk on his face.

"Shurrup."

"That's not something a _lady _should say," Len gasped, feigning mock amazement. "Whatever is this word coming to?"

"Fweh. Silly peasant," Rin said, hands falling away from her hair. She now resembled a mad scientist. Or maybe that was the point. Who knew, Rin could've been setting a fashion trend. Even though she obviously wasn't, given that she looked rather deranged and scary. "You were the one who looked like a lady last time we wet to the mall. Me and Miku dressed you up in such adorable clothes! Oh, you made such a _kyuuttee _Gothic Lolita – and then some random guy tried to hit on you!" sniggered the Vocaloid, counting off the catastrophes with her fingers. "It was fun."

"Don't forget the time Neru fell asleep in the changing rooms and we couldn't get her out, and that old lady thought she'd had a heart attack."

"Or when Teto had a tantrum 'cause this young kid had a pretty balloon and she wanted it."

"Or when Meiko got drunk."

"Meiko _always _gets drunk."

"It was worse that time."

"Oh," Rin continued to titter, flashing all ten fingers. "I've run out of space; I can't list any more."

"Use your toes, then. There are _plenty _more complaints coming."

"Okay, okay!" the Vocaloid sighed, throwing her hands upwards as though admitting defeat. "I get the point. You win. No shopping trip for Len-kunnn~"

"Thank you."

A pause.

"…But?"

"What _are_ you going to do?" inquired Rin, curiosity painted across her pretty face.

"I don't know," Len shrugged, not having thought that far. Attempting to out-talk his sister and escape before Teto, Neru and Haku arrived had been the top-most priority, and from thereon afterwards he didn't have a clue.

What _could _he do, anyway?

Count the clouds in the sky?

Pick loose thread on his shirt?

Find out he was actually a God-like being from another space/time dimension and Rin was actually a very attractive, dues-ex-machina type android/alien who had maddd powers of distortion and shizz?

Or go home and get some shut-eye?

The last one definitely sounded the most appealing.

At least...

It _had _done, until Len caught sight of Kaito from the corner of his eye – and what a melancholy, heart-breaking sight it was.

He looked even worse than Rin's hair.

His skin seemed unusually pale, reminiscent of some sickly zombie that staggered round video games going "brraiiinsss" until some kind fellow with a gun put it out of its misery. And indeed, Kaito looked like he needed cheering up.

Desperately.

…

But maybe not with a pot-shot to the head.

There was one thing, though, that Len knew – just _knew _– would make zombie!Kaito happy; and this selflessness wasn't because he '_liiikeeddd_' him, as Rin was so fond of saying.

It was because Len's day _had_ been good. He'd told his twin as much. And he didn't want anything to ruin it. Not teenage girls, or shopping, or being kicked out of every fast food restaurant in Japan because Teto's voice was very loud and squealy and she had an unfortunate habit of stealing things from very young children on mindless, airheaded whims because 'it's sooo kyuutteee, nyaa~", or an upset Kaito.

Especially not an upset Kaito.

Because Len could deal with everything else.

* * *

**a.n: a little bit of fluff at the end… maybe? xD but the next chapter will be all 'kyuutteee nyaa~" (i hope xD) so wait patiently for a bit? xP  
& i picture teto as a silly-face airhead xD i think that personality fits her face~ she's also rather adorable, too ^^  
&& thank you for the reviews! they made me smile =3 reviews are wonderful things –hinthintyhint-  
;D**

~renahhchen xxx


	3. Everything's a Conspiracy Nowadays

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Three_

"Everything's A Conspiracy Nowadays"

* * *

As Len led Kaito away from the recording studio, he couldn't help but think he'd done something very brave and heroic. True, defying Rin's wishes was a few poles apart from slaying a dragon, but he still felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment.

He usually let his counterpart walk all over him, Rin being slightly more bossy and assertive. It had been different this time, though.

The prospect of wearing a dress must have strengthened his resolve.

…Well.

That, _and_ witnessing the blue-haired Vocaloid's misery. Honestly, Kaito's face was so pale and worn, he looked liked someone had just ripped out his heart and kicked it across the floor. It was all Len could do to stop himself grabbing Kaito's shoulders, giving him a shake and yelling "be _happy, __damnit_!"

Kaito's face didn't suit depression, just like leeks didn't go well with icing and sponge cake, as numerous members of the Vocaloid 'family' had told Miku a few nights ago.

Poor Meiko had nearly been sick.

Perhaps that was just the sake, though. She'd needed a stiff drink to work her way through Miku's main meal (which had been, of course, a menu very heavy on leeks, with little else to spice it up).

But, anyway. Back to the subject at hand.

_Kaito._

Kaito, Kaito, Kaito.

"So…" Len said, pausing slightly. He felt uneasy now, as though the other was analysing him; but the silence had been so unbearable, he _had _to break it somehow. It was unsettling, too, in a way; Kaito was usually so bright, and sunny, and _cheery_. Zombie!Kaito was different, like a whole new person – a more withdrawn, reclusive, Yowane Haku-like Vocaloid.

And the world didn't need another Yowane Haku.

The silver-haired girl was fine, of course, and rather adorable when not upset and/or drinking to relieve the stress (_sigh… _What with his family and friends being mad alcoholics, it was a wonder Len didn't knock it back like a fish, too. Oh, the humanity. Or not, as it were). But – and here was the clincher – Haku was _Haku_, and Kaito was _Kaito_.

So Kaito should start _acting _like Kaito.

The concept wasn't really that difficult.

"So…" Len began again, painfully aware that his thoughts were looping round again. Round and round, with no distinct pattern; no method for the madness. It always came back to Kaito, though. The unusually silent Vocaloid beside him – head down, hands in pockets. "Um… You should be pretty thankful, I guess?"

Silence.

"I mean," the blond Vocaloid continued, soldiering on despite the thick, practically pack-ice barrier between them, "Rin was pretty whiney. She _really _wanted to have a male sacrifice – you know, someone to drag around the mall and dress up like a Christmas tree."

There was another prolonged pause. However, Kaito's interest seemed genuinely piqued, since he titled his head to listen like a small, curious robin on a Christmas card.

Cute, thought Len idly. It was something more reminiscent of Miku, though.

"Yeah. You've not been shopping with them before, have you?"

And then, against the blue-haired boy's better judgement, his lips parted slowly – very s l o w l y – and sound, slightly hushed, emitted. In fact, Len almost didn't hear it, but no – there it was.

Unmistakable.

A shy, rather abashed, "Once…"

"Once?" asked Len, a small frown on his face. "You mean, you've been shopping with the girls once?"

"No. Just Meiko," Kaito corrected lightly, shaking his head.

The pain was still there, of course, twitching slightly at each movement of the jaw. It didn't hurt _quite _as much as it had done, though. All that vigorous singing from before must have inflamed it – but now it was okay. Practically gone. And besides, Kaito _wanted _to talk to Len. He was good company.

"We picked out curtains."

"Was it fun?" Len ventured, hands linked behind his back.

Kaito shook his head again. "Not really. Meiko got a bit stressed. It was all so expensive. So she went and had a drink to calm down…"

"Or two?"

"Or even three and four," Kaito continued, grinning just a little. "By that time she'd given up on curtains. I bought some cheaper fabric myself and tried to sew them into something vaguely… Even a little-bit curtain-shaped."

"Ah… I've been wondering why all the curtains in our house are crooked," laughed Len. "Either way, you had it way easier than I do."

A questioning look.

"You see… It's kind of embarrassing, but you know a look a lot like Rin?"

A nod.

"Well, the girls like to take me shopping and dress me up in all these clothes Rin likes, just to see whether they'd suit her – and sometimes they do my hair, or make-up and stuff and…" Len shuddered. "Eyeliner is a terrible, terrible thing. Especially when your deranged twin has it pointing in your face and an equally deranged Akita Neru-san is holding you down on a chair. Make-up, it's kind of like… Like _legal _torture."

"It's not that bad," Kaito replied, after some consideration. With a smile, he held up his hands for Len's inspection – and, to the blond Vocaloid's amusement, his fingernails had all been painted a bright blue, the exact same hue as his hair. "Miku-chan is also very fashion conscious, it seems. She likes messing around with my nails, too."

"Yeah. She's usually hovering around somewhere, picking out a pair of 'cute' shoes to go with the dress, or a handbag or something. But if I'd refused Rin's request and left you at their mercy, I bet it'd you tied down to a chair somewhere with Rin gouging at your eyes with mascara. Then again…" Len paused, grinning wickedly, "I guess, judging by your fingernails, you wouldn't really mind too much."

"Yes…" Kaito agreed absent-mindedly, though as to what he was agreeing to he was unaware. The mention of the pair 'going somewhere' had him thinking, and left little room for attentiveness. "Speaking of which, Len-kun. Where _are_ we going?"

"Ahh," Len said mysteriously, tapping his nose. "It's a _secret_. Just wait."

* * *

"Excuse me, can I just…? I don't want to get in your way, but – um, I… I r-really need to get p-past here and, um, please… I'm sorry, I just – um – er… Well… I mean, I don't want to be rude b-but-"

"Oh _please_," sighed one Akita Neru, cell phone pressed against her ear. "I'm getting _depressed _watching you flounder your way around the mall. If you want people to listen to you, you've gotta speak up and kick some butt."

"But I'm not a butt-kicking sort of person…" Haku said miserably, lost amidst a crowd of busy, no-nonsense, late-night shoppers. Strangely enough, they were all talking into cell phones, with unnecessarily loud voices.

If Haku had to pick one simile to describe the situation, it was a bit like being lost in a vast _sea _of Akita Nerus.

It was rather disconcerting.

Or maybe cell phones just _did _that to people. You woke up on your thirteenth birthday, completely happy and normal, and then your parents went "look what we bought you!", a brightly-coloured box was unwrapped and then – bang!, before you had time to blink – your brand new, shiny-sparkly cell phone was turned on, pressed against your ear and slowly – v e r y s l o w l y . . . – was beginning to microwave your brain, filtering out all happy/content/cheery emotions until all you could do was shout, yell and be very angry.

It was just one big conspiracy.

Luckily, Yowane Haku's brain was safe. She was terrible at using technology, and on the rare occasions she'd used a cell phone she'd ended up so confused she could barely even remember her own phone number.

Maybe people like her were the _only _ones immune to the government's evil 'let's-brainwash-everyone-and-eat-their-souls-via-cell-phones' plan and, one day, she would rise from the ashes of a ruined, dystopia world and save the day!

…

Or, as Neru was so fond of saying, maybe she was just a dummy.

"Okayyyy, fine," Neru frowned, impatient mien suggesting it wasn't fine at all. "Look, you can't be all shy and quiet all your life. You've gotta take charge of the situation – like _this_!"

And, determined look set upon her face, Akita Neru ruthlessly cleaved a crimson path up and down the mall with all the compassion of a Nazi Stormtrooper. Little children were left screaming in her wake, and all who foolishly ventured into her path were torn asunder. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold, and surely something that would go down in history.

Many brave lives were lost that day. They were no match for the wrath of Akita Neru.

Haku stared in disbelief at the carnage. It was quite a few seconds before she finally regained her composure and, with a small 'sorry' to all the souls Neru had injured, the shy girl scampered along behind her tsundere friend.

The others, too, were finding it reasonably easy to manoeuvre through all the people – though that was mainly down to Teto. The childish robot was happily humming a made-up ditty about shopping (the lyrics went sort of like this; 'shoppingg, shoppinggg, shopppingggg~"), merrily paying no heed as to where she was going.

With a stroke of genius, Meiko had decided to make her their personal battering ram, forcing crowds to part by pushing Teto at them.

"Don't you feel kinda guilty, using her like this?" asked Rin, watching dubiously as the older Vocaloid shoved the young girl into a large knot of shoppers.

"Shopping, shopping, shhooppiingggg~ Shoppingg shopping yeaaa~"

"She doesn't mind."

"Shoopppiiinnggggg~"

"See? Not a care in the world," Meiko confirmed, placing her hands on Teto's back and giving her another firm push.

"Whhheeeee~ Meiko-chan, this is fuunnnn~" giggled Teto, arms rotating like pinwheels. "And shopping is fun, too~"

Rin, Miku and Meiko couldn't help but laugh at this.

"So…" Miku began, once her giggles had subsided slightly. "Rin-chan."

"Yes?"

"Where's your adorable twin? I thought we were gonna bring him with us – you know. Our honorary girlfriend? I saw this _really _adorable dress and I thought, he'd look _so _cute in this! But he's not here," pouted the green-haired music icon. The very picture of melancholy, that was Hatsune Miku. "I feel so _allooneeee_."

"Don't feel alone! It's not _your _fault he didn't wanna come. I just think he was sort of… Scared?"

"But we're not _scary_."

"Oh my GOD!" screeched a rather familiar voice. "I've _had _it with this stupid phone company! I was just trying to talk to Luka, and then it says I'm out of _credit? _Like **hell **I'm out of credit, you stupid-"

There was a long pause.

"Okay… Maybe Neru-san _is _a little scary," Rin amended, "but only when she hasn't had enough sleep."

"Trust me," Meiko interjected, idly scanning shop windows for some restaurant likely to serve alcohol, "that's her own fault. If she didn't stay up so late she wouldn't get so tired and grumpy in the day."

"Hey, you," giggled Rin, giving the female Vocaloid a quick tap upside the head. "_You _sound just like a mother! And _any_way, Miku-nee, as I was saying. It's not Neru-san's fault, you know. Len made other plans."

"Other plans?" inquired Miku, genuinely bemused. "With who? Who's company could Len-kun value more than our own?"

"Ahhh," Rin replied, tapping the side of her nose, "someone very special. It's a secret, Miku-nee."

* * *

**a.n: last scene is sort of pointless xD like, it doesn't add much to anything, really. i just wanted to write about neru in the mall, talking into a cell phone and pushing everyone around. you know people like that, right, who go along in crowds on their phones and pay no heed to everyone else xD last bit was written fur teh lulz, basikalleigh. hmn.  
next chapter will focus on kaito & len~ i keep going off on little bits about the others, tho, cause they're all so much fun to write x3**

**so, review?  
i'll give you cookies x3**

renahhchen~


	4. Don't Push Your Luck

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Four_

"_Don't Push Your Luck_"

* * *

"_Wow… _Are you really sure, Len-kun?"

"Yes."

"Really, really sure?"

"I already said that and the answer's not changing."

"You certain?"

"The main thing I'm certain of here is that someone hasn't been listening," Len said, for what had to be the 19th time (not that he'd been keeping track or anything. That would just be obsessive/compulsive, like counting tiles in the kitchen floor and meticulously arranging socks in order of colour, from red to violet. And Len _definitely_ didn't do things like that. Not at all. Never. No way).

Thing was, their conversation had been looping round and round in similar arcs for the past five or ten minutes and, while Kaito's initial uncertainties had been quite sweet, now they were just getting irritating.

A little bit of adorable and a whole load of annoying, all hidden behind a pair of impossibly large, sparkly, magical-girl-esque eyes.

That was Kaito.

No wonder he got pushed around so much - his face just _screamed _'I'm weak and defenceless and won't hit you back!'

(Incidentally, Len liked to think his face said 'I'm cool and suave and completely reliable.' Rin, on the other hand, said his face was silly, uncute and brattish, but such insults were usually reserved for when the younger twin had eaten all the cheesecake.)

"No…" said Kaito, gazing with silent awe at the glorious, amazing, splendiferous, whatever-other-adjective-you-want-to-use-that's-synonymous-to-glorius/amazing/splendiferous sight before him. "I was listening. I guess I'm just sort of... Worried?"

Len frowned at this bizarre comment – but then again, Kaito was prone to saying bizarre things. Like a few months ago, when he'd asked why people hunted for food when they could just buy it in a supermarket.

Of course, Meiko had set him straight on that one – "and where do you think the food in the supermarket comes from, you _moron_?".

Although…

Come to think of it, that wasn't 'bizarre'.

It was just stupid.

Really, if hair colour was a correct indicator of mental prowess, Len would have a shock of ebony spikes and Kaito'd be a bright bottle blond, like Neru.

Hmn.

Well, anyway. Back to subject at hand.

Shaking his head slightly, so as to remove any other unnecessary thoughts, Len answered (finally).

"Worried? Why would you be worried?"

"Because I wouldn't want Len-kun to spend too much money on me."

Len fought back an urge to roll his eyes. At least the older Vocaloid was being considerate, right? It wasn't his fault he hadn't mastered elementary mathematics yet.

Clearly, evolution was just something that had happened to other people.

"Kaito-nii," Len said tiredly, holding up two hands as though trying to make a point. "We earn millions – _multi-millions_– of yen from our CD sales, and our merchandise, and those cute little Nendroid dolls with the weird faces and that disgusting Miku-marketed vegetable juice. Buying two ice-creams is hardly likely to break the bank. In fact, the ice-creams are worth about… Let's say 0.00000001 percent in comparison to what we earn. Probably a lot lower, but I don't want to spend all night reeling off a long list of zeroes."

"Ah…" Kaito said, tilting his head slightly. "I… See…"

"_Exactly_. So, if you're ready to order-"

"But Len-kun!"

"What _now_?"

Kaito paused, as though pondering how best to phrase the following sentence. That alone was suspicious enough. Since when did Kaito think about _anything_? He was the sort that blurted out whatever pointless, inane came to mind, heedless of the consequences. It was the light blush colouring his cheeks, however, that made Len _really _apprehensive.

_Hopefully, he wouldn't say anything too embarrassing…_

_God, who am I kidding, this is _Kaito_. _The _Kaito. _Bakaito_. Meiko calls him that for a reason, you know._

_Hey, Kaito can be pretty intelligent sometimes. You just don't give him enough credit._

_I'm sorry, I lost you at 'Kaito is intelligent'._

…

_Okay, he's going to say something! What should I do? Should I run away now, save myself? Or would that look cowardly? He's opening his mouth – don't say anything stupid, please – or maybe I should think of some way to shut him up, any way. In cliché movies a kiss is usually in order..._

…

_Mmmnnn._

"Len-kun!" Kaito exclaimed once more, completely derailing Len's previous line of thought. Which, given the direction it had taken, was probably a good thing for both parties concerned. "I just thinking that in these – er… _Situations_, shouldn't the older, taller person pay?"

Len frowned.

Len thought.

And then, quite suddenly, Len got it.

"_Hey_. I am not young, or short," the younger, shorter Vocaloid said defensively, flicking Kaito on the nose. Of course, he had to stand on his tip-toes first.

Damn height difference, damn it to hell.

"You know, Kaito-nii," Len said breezily, mindless of Kaito's small exclamation of pain. Honestly; he and Rin pushed each other around on a daily basis, and neither of them had been reduced to scrap metal and spare parts _yet_. Then again, Rin was pretty hardwearing – and hard-headed. "Stuff like that only applies on dates. This _isn't _a date, is it?"

"Well… It's the fifth of April," Kaito replied, though he was smiling. It was obvious he understood the question, yet chose to misinterpret.

"Totally wrong. It's the sixth, actually," corrected Len.

"Ah… Sorry, Len-kun. I don't have a head for dates."

"Yes, you're an idiot. And now that's been established, have you decided what ice-cream you're gonna get?"

"Awww. Len-kun is so kind!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't push your luck, loverboy."

* * *

**a.n: i always focus too much on conversation in these fics so it slows down the progress of the story xD so nothing has really /happened/ yet. plus it's one of those fluffy, sort of pointless fics to begin with xD  
but (a very meagre amount) of plot begins next chapter, with the properly fluffy stuff xD so enjoy, plz?**


	5. At the Centre of the Universe

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Five_

"_At the Centre of the Universe, Gravity Compels You_"

* * *

Meiko, being the unofficial 'mother' of the Vocaloid family, was prone to giving advice. One such nugget of worldly wisdom was "if you don't have anything nice to say, shut your mouth and act friendly" – a nice little rule which was, for the most part, fairly sensible and easy to remember. As such, Len had tried to live his life in accordance to this teaching. Besides, Meiko was kind of scary when you disobeyed her; even more so when she was drunk, and couldn't tell paint thinner from cooking oil (it was at moments like that when Meiko wasn't allowed in the kitchen. Memories of mildly poisonous meals came to mind, like that weird sushi that gave Teto nightmare visions and almost made her claw her throat out).

However, Len couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer, and his carefully constructed friendly façade was beginning to slip a little.

He'd tried to distract himself using many-a tried and tested method. He'd counted stars (though this was a little tricky, considering the sky was all smogged up from pollution and the like. Oh, what was the world coming to?), picked lint off his clothes and hummed little ditties - but none of it worked.

Like gravity, his attention reached full circle and came back to orbit Kaito, as though the blue-haired Vocaloid was the centre of the solar system, Len a lowly planet, compelled by gravity/destiny/inevitability.

Not that Len liked to think about 'destiny'.

It was just so _cliché._

Not to mention corny.

Bleh.

And speaking of things being 'bleh'…

"Are you _really _going to eat that?"

"What?" asked Kaito innocently, thumb resting on his lower lip in an inquisitive manner. "You mean the ice-cream?"

"If you could call it that."

"Well, I'm not sure. What would you rather call it? Maybe you'd like to think of some other name? Ooh, I know," Kaito beamed, and one could almost see the little idea light bulb flashing above his outrageously-coloured hair (not that pink/green/red hair was any less conspicuous). "What about a 'frozen dairy dessert'? It sounds more sophisticated that way, don't you think?"

Len's left eye twitched somewhat at this rare display of wit, not to mention to use of a word more than two syllables long. So maybe Kaito wasn't as stupid as he seemed. The clumsiness and idiocy could stem from a deep-rooted fear of Meiko. Without the fear of a reprimand every time he opened his mouth, perhaps Kaito could evolve into some incredible genius and take the whole world by surprise.

Then again, it was just a theory.

Besides, Len preferred the easily-flustered, tongue-tied Kaito.

It gave the blond a feeling of superiority that his height (or lack of thereof) could not provide.

"You missed out the 'filled with enough artificial flavours to stagger a yak' bit," said Len sourly, tracing the wooden grain of the bench he and Kaito were sat on. "And there's so much _stuff _on that ice-cream you can barely tell what it is."

"Silly Len-kun," sighed Kaito, shaking his head. "An ice-cream is not an ice-cream unless it's smothered with chocolate/strawberry/bubblegum sauce and topped off with peanuts!"

"And there's another thing. Bubblegum doesn't even _have _a flavour. How can they make a sauce from it? Plus, it's blue. There isn't a single food substance in the natural world that's bright blue. Not _one_," said Len, pouting. "It'll probably poison you, and then you'll be sorry."

"I see Miku-chan's unhealthy obsession with vegetables has tainted you, too," said Kaito sadly, pressing his free hand against his chest. "Why do the good die so young?"

"I'm not dead."

"You may as well be if you're gonna deny yourself the pleasures of youth."

"I'd rather not have a sugar-induced shutdown, thank you."

"Heh. Suit yourself," shrugged Kaito, licking his ice-cream defiantly, as though making a statement. Perhaps he was saying 'Len, if you think about parting me and my sugar I will strike you down with the fury of a thousand suns'. Or maybe Len was just reading into the matter too deeply.

It didn't change the fact that Len was in a bad mood, though – and the most frustrating bit was he didn't know why. He'd never had a problem with Kaito-nii before. Quite the opposite, in fact. Most of Rin's blackmail fodder stemmed from Len's confusing, rather mind-melting 'feelings' for the older Vocaloid.

Maybe it was the ice-cream. Everything had been fine before _it _invaded their 'date'. And then, wham! Quite suddenly, Kaito cared more about that stupid dairy product than the person who'd bought it for him.

So Kaito probably had a right to shoot Len a suspicious look – the blond really was harbouring some intense, firey hatred for that innocent ice-cream.

However, just as Len was considering an assassination attempt on the stupid dessert, Kaito froze.

His eyes widened.

His hands shook.

To sum up Kaito's expression simply, he looked like a character from one of Rin's favourite slash-'em-and-hack-'em-with-no-plot-at-all movies. One second, there was a perfectly healthy human being. Next, in the blink of an eye, they'd been impaled on something sharp, and suddenly they were shaking all over with pale skin and gasping mouths.

Stuff like that never bothered Len in movies; he was the sort who pointed out how cheap the special effects were, while Miku wondered who the main actress was and hadn't she been in another film?, and Teto worked herself up in a panicked frenzy and refused to go to sleep for three days, surviving on caffeine and fear.

But in real life it was different.

"K-Kaito-nii?" asked Len, voice hesitant. Leaning across the bench, the younger Vocaloid waved one hand in front of the other's eyes, which were worryingly blank. The sort of blank that signified a collapse of vital data – an error, a glitch, a shut down. Definitely not a look that heralded bunnies and rabbits and rainbows.

In short, it was **bad**.

As was the silence that followed.

"Kaito-nii?"

The quiet was overwhelming, background noise and inane conversation washing over Len, going right over his head. It was disgusting. How could people continue to chatter and smile like everything was okay?

Meanwhile, the ice-cream still in Kaito's lax grip dripped onto the bench - at least, until Len picked it up and threw it away. The soft 'splat' it made when it hit the ground was quite satisfactory, as backhanding the boy who'd stolen your girlfriend would be.

The stupid dessert couldn't save Kaito.

Infact, it was probably the cause of all the trouble.

"Kaito-nii, come on. Wake up. Kaito-nii, you're making me worry," pleaded Len, hands taking the other Vocaloid's shoulders and giving him a shake; gentle at first, but getting rougher as his words became more desperate. "Kaito-nii, please… Please…"

No, wait! Sudden flash of inspiration!

"Kaito, you _moron_!" chided Len, doing his best pissed-off Meiko impression. "You're so useless, get up! Come on, I'm not gonna wait around forever. _Listen to me when I talk to you, you dummy!"_

Silence.

And then…

"L-Len-kun…?"

* * *

**a.n: the paint thinner thing at the start was stolen from a japanese comedy thing called midnight cooking. it's very funny, in a twisted sort of way xD so go watch it. it made me giggle xD  
um, yus. stuff happened. –flail-  
i found i had to reword a lot of what i'd written cuz it sounded clunky and not-very-nice xD  
but anyway, i hope you like it ^^ thank you for all yer reviews! they make me sparkle like a happy vampire xD –is shot- **


	6. Triple Baka

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Six  
_

"_Triple Baka_"

* * *

"Len-kun… Ah…" whimpered Kaito, intense pain stabbing into his head from every angle imaginable – a magician's sword piercing a boxful of magician's assistant.

"_Don't strain yourself. Don't move, or… Or do anything stupid_," the other Vocaloid said, an attempt of reassuring Kaito, but he sounded so hazy and far away. Like sounds were being filtered through several miles of telephone wire, a transatlantic call with grainy quality. He couldn't hear Len – could barely make out words or tease out any semblance of a meaning.

It was all so hard.

Breathing was hard.

Inhale, exhale. It used to be so easy, something his body did on autopilot. Now it was putting strain on his chest, pressure building up inside his head, it ached everywhere.

It hurt to breathe. To live. To _exist._

It hurt _everywhere._

"Len, I…" Kaito's eyelids fluttered, opened tentatively. Pictures suddenly crowded his head, too many, a mad jumble of colour that didn't make any sense, so he shut them again. Concentrate on breathing… Inhale, exhale…

"_Hey. I already told you not to strain yourself_," Len replied. He sounded a tad irritated, but mostly concerned, upset. It felt nice to be held, to have Len's nervous hands run through his hair, attempting to ease his erratic breathing.

It helped a little.

Inhale, exhale, shudder… Sigh.

"Len-kun, I… You… You mean a lot to me, Len-kun. D-Don't leave me, p-please?"

"Heh," the younger Vocaloid laughed a little, but there was no mirth to it. It was cold and empty, yet the comforting touches continued. "You don't know what you're saying, Kaito-nii. I guess the shock or… Or whatever it was short-circuited your brain, or frazzled it, or… or _something_."

"I k-know what I'm s-saying… M'not stupid," Kaito weakly protested, the jarring sensations up and down his spine ebbing somewhat. The pain was still there, constant and unerring, but it wasn't quite as bad as it was. Bearable, almost.

"You _are_ stupid, Kaito-nii," Len corrected, idly tracing shapes – circles? Dots? Letters? It didn't matter – across the other's cheek. "You bug Meiko all the time, you can't read a map worth a damn – remember that one time we went hiking, and you were all 'I know the way!' and Teto fell into a river, the map blew away and Miku almost got eaten by a bear? We were stuck in the wilderness for three days until that nice family helped us out – and you… You're so oblivious sometimes it _hurts_."

Len-kun was right, it did hurt. It hurt all over.

"But it h-hurts less here wi' you," murmured Kaito, wincing slightly as his head was attacked by another onslaught of sharp, acute pain. "I-I… I'm s-sorry for being s-so useless, or hurting y-you… I di'hunt mean to."

"That's okay. I don't mind," said Len softly. You could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Now, Kaito-nii… I know this may hurt a little, but you need to sit up. This is really, really important. Like, vital."

"Life or death?"

"Life or death," Len agreed, a sick knot of worry churning in his stomach as the blue-haired Vocaloid spoke these sinister words so casually. "I need to figure out what's wrong so I can get you help and… And get you back to normal."

Kaito shifted slightly, lashes messed together as his eyelids squeezed shut in pain.

"L-Len-kun, my head… My head, b-breathing, t-talking… It all h-hurts…"

"Then don't talk," said Len in practical tones, attempting to disguise his worry.

"Mmnhmn."

"Now, come on. Sit up. It shouldn't hurt too much, now the initial shock's worn away. Unless that weird pain blippy thing did something to your whole body – but I think it's just the head, right?"

Another, slightly more pathetic "mmnhmnn."

Really, Kaito was like an adorable puppy. A skinny, abandoned puppy, shivering in a cardboard box on the side of the road, caught in torrential rain. The sort of puppy any kind-hearted soul without a dog allergy would want to pick up and take home and spoon feed warmth and love and decent food.

And so, with a little help from Len and a few encouraging words, Kaito was finally able to sit upright with some support – he was leaning heavily against the blond Vocaloid, who's arms were wrapped loosely round his torso, as though attempting to protect him from the outside world.

Just a helpless puppy.

"Kaito-nii, I want to find out what's wrong. If it's something with your head, it could be your teeth, or a throat infection, I'm not sure. But could you please let me have a look?"

Kaito shook his head slightly, though the simple action seemed to inflame some nerves at the back of his mouth. With a whimper, he buried his head in his scarf, attempting to hide from Len's owlish gaze.

"Come on, Kaito," Len pleaded, one hand finding Kaito's. He linked their fingers together, giving the other's digits a light squeeze, to comfort and reassure. "How can I figure out what's wrong if you don't show me?"

A worried blink.

A moment of deliberation.

And then, rather slowly, Kaito began to open his mouth, despite the waves of pain that plagued him – despite how much it hurt to do so. Len was scared for him, and that feeling seemed to numb everything else. Kaito didn't want to hurt Len-kun, not his unofficial 'little brother'.

Len smiled, a brief token of thanks, before leaning his head towards Kaito's, free hand brushing under his chin, holding it in place. Blue eyes began to look at the other's teeth carefully, the front few all seeming fine, but it was hard to tell with only the scant light of a streetlamp to aid him, and he couldn't see the back teeth at all...

"I'm going to have to feel around a little, okay?" asked Len, blinking imploringly at Kaito. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help – and find out what's wrong. Please, Kaito-nii… Please let me help you?"

Kaito's eyes widened slightly, obviously frightened at the prospect of more pain; it hurt to breathe, to think, to exist…

But Len's expression hurt more.

Inhale, exhale.

A brief nod.

Len let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, air ghosting over Kaito's face due to their close proximity. A smile, a hushed "thank you, Kaito-nii", and his fingers moved from underneath Kaito's chin, resting at the bottom lip before, tentatively, entering.

The intrusive digit gently traced over the surfaces of the older Vocaloid's teeth, applying as little pressure as possible. Still, Kaito's jaw tensed, remember to breathe – inhale, exhale – and his heart beat erratically.

Lightly, the finger continued to slide across each tooth, until it reached a large molar at the back, on the right-hand side. Even the miniscule amount of pressure applied made the other jerk back, tears beading in Kaito's eyes, wanting to bite down, to be rid of the source of discomfort, but not wanting to hurt Len.

"K-Kaito-nii? K-Kaito-nii?"

Images, sound bytes, words, feelings, all of it rushed round the blue-haired Vocaloid, there was too much information to process, too much pain – the distant feeling of something inside him breaking down, a sudden surge of data, it was too hot and breathing was too hard…

"Kaito-nii, c'mon – don't die on me again! Kaito-nii," Len pleaded, pulling the other close, eyes panicked. "Kaito-nii, this is… This is just _toothache_, for God's sake! A small, silly, completely curable thing! If you'd told someone, or gone to see a dentist before it got this bad, then this… This wouldn't have happened, you **moron**! Dummy, dummy, _dummy_! But you left it too late and now there's… There's no other choice…"

Sense began to return once more, normality restored somewhat, though the pain still lingered – pain from his back tooth, and from Len's harsh words, which barely made sense to the half-functioning Vocaloid.

Just enough sense to figure out something was terribly wrong.

"A simple dentist couldn't possibly fix this problem – not now the pain's so bad it nearly made your whole system shut down. And you're not… You're not acting yourself, must have been the shock – it scrambled stuff up in there, and now… Now the only thing we can do is get you repaired. If we don't, you'll get scrapped. You'll be defective. Junk. All because you eat too much ice-cream, and are afraid of dentists and… And, oh my God, you're such an idiot…"

Now that Kaito had regained some vague sense of self, he wished it hurt again – hurt so much that he couldn't hear Len, or his concerned, yet unmistakably angry words.

It made him feel so guilty, so selfish, so… Well, like Len, Meiko, Rin, Miku, _everyone _always said…

So _stupid._

He never wanted to make Len cry.

* * *

**a.n: teehee =3 i had fun writing this chapter, it just sort of… flowed? idk xD it must have been the abundance of kawaii, and a completely helpless kaito. he really is a moron xD and i can't imagine len's too happy.  
so, next chapter… i hope you look forwards to it :3  
oh, and thank you to everyone that reviews!~**

renahh chen~


	7. Kokoro Kiseki

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Seven  
_

"_Kokoro/Kiseki_"

* * *

Robots were not like humans.

It was a simple sentence, easy enough to understand, and one that had been hammered through Len's head like a rusty nail ever since his abrupt awakening (he could still remember white coats, electric currents and the strange, discombobulating feeling of being nothing one minute, existing so suddenly in a bizarre, unfamiliar body the next).

Humans were allowed to have flaws because it was impossible to create a perfect human. They were born of nature, which oftentimes had one or two minor design flaws; and that was without factoring in personality, upbringing, friends, education, etc.

In short, so many different factors and components went into building a human it was impossible to finely tune every one. Besides, they were a species that grew and matured using trial and error. Minor mistakes had to be made for the sake of progress.

Robots, on the other hand, were not granted the same privileges as humans. Nobody wanted a flawed robot – not when perfection _could _be achieved; should've been achieved, had been promised on the packaging, and the consumers were expecting nothing less.

The Vocaloid series may have looked human, acted human, felt and thought exactly like humans, but factories had birthed them, every aspect of them finely crafted and put through rigorous tests.

They were still robots.

Robots created to make music for the public, either to calm, or amuse, or inspire - it didn't really matter, as long as they could do their jobs.

As long as they were perfect.

A flawed human could still be salvaged.

A flawed robot was worthless, broken, junk – and, eventually, scrap metal. Spare parts.

Uninstalled and never heard of again.

_Dead_.

Kagamine Len's whole life was ruled by the above logic, so much so that it was part of who he was and how he worked (anything less than perfection was unacceptable).

But, like breathing, the thought had been installed in his subconscious; always there, but never making itself present. As if on autopilot, his body responded to the instructions and he worked as hard as he could, knowing he had to remain at the top of his game, knowing he had to be the best. He didn't even need to think about it.

Didn't really _want _to think about it.

However, standing in the building where he had been conceived before the one he called 'Master' (the one who had given the whole Vocaloid family life), that unnerving rule was beginning to take precedence at the foreground of his thoughts.

Protectively, Len held Kaito close to his chest, though the blue-haired Vocaloid did not reply. The taxi ride to the grand, over-glorified laboratory – the one where each member of the Vocaloid family had been created - had sapped all of Kaito's remaining strength, leaving him lifeless.

Just like a doll.

It was disconcerting, and worryingly prophetic.

"So," frowned Master, elbows resting against his desk and a look of contempt on his face, "you say that the Kaito unit has become badly damaged?"

"Yes," Len affirmed, holding Kaito a little closer, if such a thing were possible. The younger Vocaloid felt as though he had to protect him, hide his bedraggled appearance from Master's prying gaze.

Len was so afraid he felt sick, an emotion that had been plaguing him relentlessly ever since Kaito first crashed. However, in Master's presence it was beginning to heighten dramatically, almost uncontrollably – and he gulped, casting his gaze downwards to poor Kaito-nii's almost comatose body and the ugly, patterned carpet.

"Well, that is quite a pity. He was designed to be more durable; but as he was a very early model, it's hardly surprising there were a few flaws. Chiefly, his questionable intelligence."

"Kaito-nii's not stupid," Len murmured, a contradiction to what he had said himself only a little while ago on the park bench. "He just lacks common sense, I guess."

"Indeed. Fortunately, the damage he has sustained does not seem too bad – some modifications will need to be made, getting rid of the problematic tooth and making a replacement. Other vital components may also have been damaged when he went into temporary shut down, like his memory… But I can't imagine the repairs would take too long. A few hours, I assume."

"I… I mean…" Len sighed heavily, face betraying his obvious relief, "t-thank you. Thank you so much-"

"But," Master continued, effectively silencing the young Vocaloid, "it seems like a waste of time. The Kaito model is old, almost defunct. Why bother repairing him when progress is being made in different areas, using different materials. The Hatsune Miku model, for instance, and our newest deisgn – Megurine Luka. These modern Vocaloids should be the ones the company concentrates on, not old technology. If it's broken, it must not have been up to scratch to begin with."

"B-but," stuttered Len, the queasy feeling, which had begun to subside somewhat with his Master's previous words, suddenly manifesting itself at the back of his throat tenfold, "you c-can't!"

"I believe I can," answered Master. "I own this company. And I firmly believe broken technology should be left to gather dust. Being so fragile points only to faults, flaws and imperfections – and a robot can not afford to be imperfect. Especially not Vocaloids, which are so highly thought of."

"But Kaito-nii isn't badly damaged, it wouldn't take too long, and I'll make sure he'll never do anything like this ever again, I swear! Besides," Len swallowed, feeling nauseous, yet not faltering for a moment. If he did, it could be the end of Kaito-nii – and he would never forgive himself if such a thing was to happen. Not over something as trivial as _toothache_. "Besides, Kaito-nii has a fan base too, doesn't he? Like the Hatsune Miku fans, a-and the Luka fans, and Meiko… Everyone has their favourite Vocaloid, right? The one they'll listen to over and over again? Think of all the fans you would disappoint by unin…" Gulp. "Unis-" It hurt to say it. "_Replacing_ their favourite. You can't..."

"Sadly, the Kaito model has a relatively small fan base in comparison to the newer models. In most cases, he seems to be the least popular among your 'family' – but then again, it's only to be expected."

"B-But…"

"His record sales are poor, too. It is something Kaito and I have discussed at length on several other occasions – although his shoddy performances may have been down to that tooth. Hmn."

_No, that's impossible. Kaito-nii never told me about this… But it's true, he's in trouble? Why didn't he say? I could've helped him, I know I could… Why does he try to do everything alone? Why does he have to try and act so damn brave all the time, it's just… He's just-_

_-he's just being Kaito-nii._

_And that's why I care about him so much._

Len's thoughts churned unpleasantly in his head, a tragic maelstrom of feelings, thoughts, memories, mixed with nightmare visions – Kaito being uninstalled, Kaito sat limp and lifeless with empty eyes, left in a warehouse to gather dust, or being recycled and used again like he didn't mean anything, which was such an oxymoron because the clueless dolt meant _everything _to Len.

Len cared about Kaito so much it hurt, he felt so, so sick and so very scared, shaking all over as if he were the one about to die – and really, he might as well. Without Kaito, there would be no big brother (although, and Len was a tad reluctant to admit this, Kaito meant more to him than that), a missing thread in their family, and everything would unravel and fall apart.

It would destroy everyone; Miku, Rin, even Meiko, and suddenly – unwittingly – Len felt responsible for them, too. His clumsy actions now would determine their fate, and if anyone got hurt it would be all his fault. Like a set dominoes, there would be consequences if one toppled.

It would affect Haku, Neru and Teto, too, because misery was contagious, and maybe even Gackupo and Luka.

Every word Len said now counted, at a time when he just wanted to curl up with a plushie and go to sleep.

But that would be running away.

Running away wasn't an option.

"L-look, Kaito-nii's just going through a bad time," said Len desperately, grasping at straws now – anything, absolutely _anything _that could save Kaito, and with it remove this God-awful feeling of being ill and scared, absolutely _terrified_. It felt like his whole world was about to implode, as if it revolved around primarily round the blue-haired Vocaloid lying pitifully on his lap. "I'm sure it'll clear up, you've just… You _have _to repair him, you have to. You can't hurt him, you can't. Please tell me you won't. Please?"

There was a long pause, broken by the intrusive ticking of a clock and the gentle pitter-patter of water being fed into a large fish tank.

"…I suppose," said Master finally, sounding vaguely amused by the situation – not that he was particularly sadistic. It was merely interesting to see a robot act in such complex ways, to care so deeply; a true 'miracle' of science, just like the Kagamine twins' popular duet, "I have no choice. I'll call someone to take him to the lab and get him fixed up. But be warned – this will be Kaito's _last _chance. The very last."

And Len, fraught with suppressed emotion and quivering in anticipation/hope/fear, had to get up and run to the nearest restroom before he was sick on the ugly carpet.

* * *

**a.n: drama O: things pick up & get distinctly more cheery in the next few chapters. but this story is actually nearly over. well… more like halfway through, methinks xD  
i've been writing it rather quickly Oo  
as always, thank you for the reviews ^^  
i appreciate them very much~**


	8. An Intensive Study Of Turkey Sandwiches

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Eight  
_

"_An Intensive Study Of Turkey Sandwiches_"

* * *

Compared to the head-splitting pain Kaito had felt before, sleep was a welcome distraction – dreams, even more so. The blue-haired Vocaloid was worlds apart from the one his body inhabited; a white-on-white laboratory that smelt strongly of disinfectant and various chemicals.

In super-happy-Kaito-world, he was floating idly on a cloud with a giant tub of cookie dough ice-cream, whilst numerous flowers sang strange ditties and Miku manically waved a leek around, causing Meiko to scream.

Which, strangely enough, actually happened – it could only have been a few weeks ago.

Miku, for some bizarre reason, had decided to try her hand out at baton twirling. Minus the batons.

Needless to say, Meiko hadn't been too overjoyed to find Miku in the kitchen, innocently twirling around ingredients for their dinner.

It had been kind of funny, right up until the point an irate Meiko decided Gakupo should cook instead – a decision that would haunt them all for years to come…

-Ow!

Sudden pain.

Breathe, keep breathing…

Thinking hurt, especially about hazy, unclear memories where one had to strain to recall certain details. Like how Len was so sweet, suffering from food poisoning and being all ill and sick and stuff…

But, no, he meant _Miku_, right?

**Miku.**

She was a very pretty girl, with her… Hair and, and clothes. Because it was common courtesy to wear clothes. Apart from when in – shower and… And stuff. Because wearing clothes in the shower would just be silly.

Ow…

Len did have a nice smile, though.

Drifting, drifting.

Being awake hurt.

Sleep was painless.

Sleep was easy.

So Kaito slept.

* * *

Len had learnt several things whilst sat in that white corridor, somewhere within his Master's building – between his office and the laboratory, probably.

One, the people who designed the building had no imagination whatsoever (seriously. The entire hallway followed a strict pattern of plant-door-plant-door-plant-door, with a water cooler and broken vending machine thrown in for good measure).

Two, it was really, really uncomfortable sitting for long periods of time without a chair. Still, it was better than being in Master's office, under his watchful gaze.

And three, the clock was broken. The minute hand was stuck between the 20 and 21 and, despite how hard Len willed it to move using force of mind and telekinesis, the stubborn thing did _not _want to budge.

In fact, Len had been staring so hard at the stupid clock he had a headache.

Or maybe that was from worrying about Kaito so much.

_What if Kaito's really badly damaged – worse than Master thought?_

_What if they can't fix him?_

_What if they _can _fix him, but don't want to, because he's 'old'?_

_Imperfect._

But **nobody's** perfect.

Rin wasn't. She always stole the strawberry from the top of Len's cake even after she'd eaten her own, and could be so loud dancing to her J-Pop CDs at one in the morning, and her hair always looked really stupid before she'd brushed it in the morning.

Meiko wasn't. She had a short-temper, drunk far too much and could be a little bossy and controlling from time to time. Plus, she really sucked at using technology, having little patience and not enough time.

Not even _Miku _was perfect, because sometimes one of her pigtails was higher than the other, or her shirt was inside out, or she'd get her shoes on the wrong feet and fall over twelve times before realising.

They had flaws – but those were the small, defining characteristics that made them unique, right?

It was normal, wasn't it?

Or maybe Len was just thinking about this too much.

…

He was hungry, too.

_I guess that's what happens when you're sick. But I haven't had much to eat all day, anyway, because of our recording thing in the morning, and then the ice-cream… And Kaito._

_Poor Kaito-nii…_

_I hope-_

"Taa daa! A turkey sandwich!"

-and Len nearly jumped a foot into the air.

"U-Um," he stuttered, pressing his back further against the wall, at the same time looking up at the (incredibly loud) person who dared to intrude on his solitude. "I think maybe you've got the wrong guy, Miss…?"

_Miss Green-hair, orange-dress?_

_Who the hell _is _she, anyway?_

"Nope," the girl replied, a mile-wide smile still plastered across her face. "You're the only one here, apart from me – and I wouldn't be talking to myself, would I?" A small pause. "Or maybe I would, if I got really, really bored."

Well, that was reassuring. So Len's unexpected 'visitor' was insane, now?

Under such circumstances, it was probably best to back away slowly. However, escape did not seem to be a viable option – the green-haired girl had him backed up against the wall, all escape routes barred.

_Sigh._

"ANYWAY~" the girl continued, waving the turkey sandwich at Len in a mildly threatening manner. The blond Vocaloid watched silently, as small pieces of meat fell to the floor in clumps. "You look dead on your feet, like you could use a little nourishment!"

"No thank you," Len declined, voice icily polite. Len was not often given to rudeness, but this person was too loud, too strange and much, much too cheerful.

Len didn't feel like being cheerful.

Not when Kaito-nii was in such a terrible state.

In some strange, twisted way, it was almost as if this… this _intruder's _happiness was undermining Kaito's suffering, as if it wasn't important – but it was. It **was**. It was so important Len felt sick, despite the fact he'd emptied the contents of his stomach an hour earlier. The turkey sandwich/salad smell wasn't helping matters, either.

"Please? I don't like seeing people so unhappy. It really bums me out, you know," the girl explained, gesticulating wildly (again, more sandwich filling went straight to the floor, giving Len a peculiar feeling of vertigo despite his feet being planted safely on the ground).

"You could go and stand somewhere else," suggested Len.

"But that's so _boring_."

"And it's interesting to watch unhappy people because…?"

"You can try to cheer them up! Or, if you're feeling really sadistic, you can make them feel even worse about themselves."

"Gee, thanks."

"But I'm not going to do that! No way, nuh uh!" the girl said proudly, in manner of a Sailor Senshi who fought to protect love and peace and kittens. "FL-Chan is dedicated to providing hope and joy in the forms of semi-edible snacklets!"

"Semi-edible?" asked Len, raising an eyebrow. Had this 'FL-Chan' received cooking lessons from Gakupo or something? Certainly, she had all his charm and wit.

"Well," FL-Chan shrugged, holding the sandwich aloft. "It's gone a bit squishy."

"Uh huh."

"And green."

Len's left eye twitched, feeling an anger that the green-haired girl's actions did not warrant. She wasn't really doing anything wrong; just being happy, smiling, and attempting to cheer him up. But it wasn't working – _wouldn't _work, until Len was sure, 100 percent **certain, **that Kaito-nii was going to be alright.

_God… Since when did Kaito-nii _ever _mean this much to me?_

_It's worrying._

"Ahh," sighed FL-Chan, staring at Len with some sadness in her face. "I see you're _determined _to be unhappy, right?"

Silence.

"You know," she continued, "this turkey sandwich looks pretty unremarkable, huh? I mean, it's not perfect, and if you could choose any sandwich for a snack it wouldn't be this one. I mean, who in their right minds would want something that's broken, huh?"

Len blinked in surprise, these words reminding him strongly of what his Master said – "who would something that's flawed?".

Perfection.

Something that didn't exist.

"But even if it's not perfect, it still has worth, right? This turkey sandwich could still mean something to someone. For instance, I spent a while making this last night. It was made with love and care. So what if it got a little sticky and messy in my lunchbox? I still value it, even if it's not perfect. So I'm not going to abandon my turkey sandwich. I'd never abandon something that took me so long to make."

And, against his own will, Len lifted his head off his knees, green eyes staring intently at FL-chan's own. She was smiling, holding her turkey sandwich close to her orange-clad chest.

"Is this…" Len frowned, gathered his thoughts, and tried again. "Is this some weird, over-extended metaphor?"

_Are you trying to say something about _Kaito_ here?_

_Are you _seriously _saying he's like a turkey sandwich?_

_And didn't you just try and give it to me? So much for never abandoning it._

"All I'm saying," FL-Chan explained, "is that I took enough time to make this, so I shouldn't just abandon it for one of those fancy sandwiches they sell in stores and stuff. I think that your Master's the same. He won't throw away Kaito, because he was made like my sandwich. With love and care, and a dream. A dream of making something great. Maybe a singing, dancing, _breathing _robot is a bit more of an accomplishment than a snack treat, but still… I guess it's the same basic principle. We never throw away what's truly precious to us. So you really don't have to worry. If Kaito breaks again, your Master will fix him again. And again. And however many times it takes. Because your Master really is… A very kind man. Just like me." Blink, blink. "But I'm not a man."

"W-Wait," Len frowned, now thoroughly confused. "How do you know Kaito-nii? And Master?" Len paused, a new suspicion forming in his mind. "And who exactly are _you_, anyway?"

"Silly. I'm FL-Chan. Miku-chan's friend," said the green-haired girl, poking Len on the tip of his nose.

"You know M-"

"It doesn't really matter who I am~" interrupted FL-Chan, voice adapting a sing-songy quality. "You don't need to remember me. You just remember the turkey sandwich. And try not to feel too down, okay, Len-kun? Everything will work out okay in the end."

* * *

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA~_

"Hey! I think that's my cell phone!" exclaimed Miku, producing the aforementioned item from her pocket. With a deft flip (though it lacked the grace Neru had when she handled her cell), Miku had the device open and pressed against her ear. "Who is i-?"

"_Hey, Miku. Do you know someone called FL-Chan? A bit weird, green hair, orange clothes, likes turkey sandwiches?"_

"Um, yeah. She's the mascot for FL Studios. We've been in a few videos together. Never knew she liked turkey sandwiches, though. She came over to our house once and me, her'n Rin caught you and dressed you up in a skirt. Don't you remember?"

"… _I think I tried to repress it. Thanks anyway, Miku."_

_Beeeeeeep._

* * *

**a.n: FL-Chan is the mascot for FL Studios, & does appear in a few Vocaloid videos. I was kinda unsure about including a character maybe not everyone would know, but I'm sure some of you do already xD So, basically, this is a 'Len can't keep being sad' chapter, or… something? I think it's kind of a filler, actually. the next chapter will be filler-ish too as well, though D: but after that one good stuff happens xD  
um, anyway. i hope you liked it xP thank you to all my reviewers! reviews make me happy ^o^**


	9. Meiko's Orange Juice is a Lie!

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Nine_

"_Meiko's Orange Juice is a Lie!_"

* * *

If there was one thing Hatsune Miku _didn't _like (and was incredibly hard for the perky little pop idol to dislike _anything_. She was the cheerful, easy-going sort, and optimistic to a fault), it was posh, self-righteous shop assistants.

There she was, happily flipping through a magazine whilst her crew tried on clothes; aforementioned crew containing Teto, Haku and Rin. Neru was sat on Miku's left, preoccupied with a particularly long text-a-thon (honestly, that girl was gonna wear away her fingertips, and _then _she'd be sorry. Or maybe she'd just learn to text with her toes), and Meiko was on Miku's right, innocently sipping a carton of orange juice (trying to cut back on her alcohol intake, presumably. Or maybe the carton was actually filled with sake? She _was_ giggling a little to herself, swaying her head as though lost in a catchy song).

And then this shop assistant girl had the nerve to approach her and go "hey, Miku!"

"What?" asked Miku, surprised that a perfect stranger would greet her so informally. There wasn't an honourific in sight, which more than a little insulting.

"I was just thinking how strange it was."

"What's strange?" frowned the Vocaloid, half-expecting some shy, star-struck reply. Something like 'oh, I can't believe it's you!' or 'you're my idol, Hatsune-san!' or 'wow, it's so _weird_ you're here 'cause I was just listening to one of your songs on my iPod!'

But she didn't say any of those things.

Instead, she said, "You'd look so much prettier if you wore your hair down! Pigtails are so _childish_."

"H-Hey!" Miky stuttered out a reply, mouth almost paralysed due to shock/hurt/disbelief. "That was a _horrible _thing to say! You don't just go up to random people and, and-"

But she was lost for words.

Her new 'friend', on the other hand, was not.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I was just offering some constructive criticism. And what do you mean, '_a perfect stranger_'? Did you hit your head or something?"

Thankfully, the shop assistant was spared 'the Anger of Haruhi- ahhh, _Hatsune Miku_', because the Vocaloid was distracted by a soft, shy voice drifting across the store.

"Umm… Umm, M-Miku-san? D-Do you think it suits me?"

There stood Yowane Haku, looking about worriedly with her hands clasped together. Her long, silver hair was untied, and hung loosely about her bare shoulders. She looked, in a word, _resplendent_. The light blue dress Miku and Rin picked out really contrasted with her eyes.

"Haku-chan looks absolutely stunning! I'm impressed!" Miku squealed, clapping her hands.

"B-But…" Haku's cheeks flushed a deep red against her pale skin. "Don't you think it's a little, ahh… A little _short_? And _low-cut_?"

Now, some people would say it was slightly hypocritical for Yowane Haku to say such things. After all, she was never one to dress conventionally in her music videos – nope, not at all. There was skin showing all over the place.

However, this was not out of personal choice. It was some demeaning scheme cooked up by her publicists, and conversations on the matter - "oh, you'll get a wider fan base, Haku!"

"R-Really?"

"Yep! All boys love big-breasted, scantily-clad moe-esque girls!"

"B-B-But I'm not-"

"WONDERFUL!"

-usually ended up with Haku stuttering, them not listening, and nothing changed.

When Haku wasn't in the limelight, she opted to keep a low profile. As a result, the body-conscious Vocaloid's wardrobe was comprised solely of big, bulky clothes, designed to hide as much as possible. Admittedly, Haku _did _look cute in her oversized shirts and sweaters, but Miku and Rin thought it was time to peel away the 'kawaii' and bring out the 'sexy'.

Plus, they liked dressing people up.

"Haku-san, don't worry about it. You look divine! Miku-san could learn from you," piped up the shop assistant, beaming all over her stupid, undeniably-yet-Miku-was-still-trying-to-deny-it pretty face.

"HEY! I _chose _that outfit for Haku-chan! Who do you think you _are_, anyway?"

"U-um. Thank you for being so nice, Gakupo-san, but you don't have to say such kind things. I know I'm not very pretty…"

"No, Haku-chan is _very _pretty," Miku reassured the self-conscious Vocaloid, nodding her head viciously. "Even Gakupo said…"

Miku paused.

Miku turned.

Miku _stared._

The rude, conceited, pretty shop assistant girl stared back, smiling. Her long purple hair cascaded over her shoulders, all silky and shiny in the lighting of the store. Her arms were folded loosely over her chest, which was surprisingly… Surprisingly _undefined, _even for a Japanese woman.

Like, it was non-existent.

Quite suddenly, she didn't look so female anymore.

"OH MY GOD! I thought you were a girl!" yelled Miku, as everything fell into place. The reason why 'she' had been so overly-familiar before… And so rude… And so pretty, but in a bizarre, not-right way that made Miku do a double-take. "I thought you were a pretty girl!"

The reason was that 'she' wasn't a she at all. Or a shop assistant, for that matter.

It was none other than Kamui Gakupo, sans his usual outfit and ponytail.

_God, _he looked like a girl. He even had painted fingernails.

"Um, Miku-san? Are you okay?"

"Miku-onee-chan! I will _fight _and **kill** the foul demon that dares to defile you!" cried Rin, rushing to Miku's aid with her dress partially unzipped at the back.

"There are foul demons? Teto's scared, uwahhhhh~ Demons are scarrryyy!"

"I thought he was a _pretty girl…_"

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF AND SHUT UP?! You're breaking my inner texting chii!"

"Yeahh~ Orange juice sure is great, hic~"

Gakupo could only stand there and blink in disbelief at the sheer chaos his beauty had wrought upon these poor women. He knew he was fantastic (best thing since sliced bread, in fact), but this was a little _too _much. Then again, all publicity was good publicity. Even if the Vocaloids' over-the-top antics got them banned from the mall, not to mention it would really embarrass-

"Gakupo? Gakupo, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hi, Luka-chan!" beamed Rin, waving enthusiastically. "Me'n Miku were just about to dispose of this vicious cad! Would you care to lend a hand, a fist, a punch? Kaito says you do a mean right hook! I wonder what he did to annoy you, though. Kaito-nii's a dummy, so you shouldn't listen to what he says at all. Ever. Never."

Luka froze in her tracks, eyes wide and fearful, like that of a bunny's in the middle of a road – car coming one way, no escape, certain death. Doom, doom, doom.

It was coming ever faster.

"Or maybe you're with Gakupo-san!" Rin exclaimed, happily oblivious to Luka's inner turmoil. "So you two _finally _started dating? That's GREAT! Teehee~ Heeyy, you kept denying your feelings for so long, it was kinda funny! We were all like 'just say **yes **already, he obviously loves you!', despite how loud and obnoxious-"

"Hey! I'm right _here_, you know!"

"-and rude and vain and self-conceited and obnoxious-"

"You already said that one."

"-and generally irritating and a total pain in the ass he is!" finished Rin, inhaling deeply one she'd finished her long-winded soliloquy.

Unbeknownst to Rin, Megurine Luka's face had been growing redder and redder with every word she said, and mid-way through the monologue she'd prayed to some 23 Gods to open up a hole in the middle of the shop and swallow her.

Needless to say, the numerous Gods did not oblige.

It was rather selfish of them.

"So are you going out, Luka-chan?" asked Rin once more, eyes wide and expectant.

"Hey, that's be pretty cool," said Miku, who'd finally gotten over her 'ZOMG! Gakupo is a pretty girl' brain meltdown (inhaling into a paper bag helped). "Gakupo needs someone calm and sensible like you to stop him being a jerk."

"C'mon people," sighed Neru, hitting the buttons on her cell phone with more force than was necessary, "we're not at high school. You don't need to get involved if Luka and Gakupo are doing anything together."

"We're _not_!" exclaimed Luka, mortified.

But the last straw had to be Teto's comment; "Awww! You's gonna get together and have lotsa purple'n'pink-haired little robot babies! Can I come to the wedding and be the flower girl?"

And Megurine Luka completely _flipped._

"No! No, no, no, no, _no_! There will be no wedding, no cake, no flower girl and definitely no babies! I'm not going out with Gakupo!" And with that, the incredibly embarrassed Luka backhanded Gakupo across the face and ran away, stomach churning with shame and the cup of green tea she'd downed one hour earlier.

Teto blinked, looking completely crushed by this news. "_Awwww. _And I was so hoping to be a flower girl!"

Meiko, meanwhile, was happily swaying her body to an invisible beat, waiting patiently for the alien invasion with her juice box crumpled in one hand.

* * *

**a.n: i'm sorry that this chapter seems so pointless xD it does have a purpose – but i'll get to that next chapter. heh, it's a big filler, but catching up with the others was fun ^^ i liked writing all the characters – there were, liek, 8 of them there xD after the next chapter, we'll be right back to the len/kaito fluffy stuff xD  
as always, thank you to my reviews :3 you are all epic and made of win & sparkly things!**

renahhchen~


	10. There's Only One Fish in My Sea

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Ten  
_

"_There's Only One Fish In My Sea_"

* * *

"My life is over."

"Oh come on, it's not _that _bad," said Miku comfortingly, wondering whether to put an arm around the purple-haired Vocaloid. After all, you should love thy neighbour. That is, if your neighbour wasn't so incredibly self-obsessed they'd assume a simple action was really a confession of undying love. So Miku let her arm hover, then flop back to her side.

It was better that way.

Gakupo turned and gave Miku a look of pain and suffering, eyes sparkling just a little under the lighting of the store. "But Luka was my _everything_, and now I have _nothing_."

"Don't be so melodramatic," said Rin – although telling Gakupo not be overdramatic was a bit like telling Kaito not be so stupid. They really couldn't help it; Kaito was a moron, and Gakupo was a drama queen- err, _king_.

"Yeah, Rinny-chan's right! There are loads'n'loads more fish in the sea!" exclaimed Teto.

"But how can I go on when I only that that Luka-fish?" asked Gakupo, all melancholy and seriousness, like he _hadn't _just called his part-time girlfriend a trout.

It was all Rin and Miku could do not to laugh, attempting to mask their improper snorts behind their hands.

"You know, Gakupo-san," Haku interjected quietly, "Luka-san _must _like you, otherwise she wouldn't have come here in the fist place. I think she was just a bit embarrassed."

Haku was good on picking up feelings like that – she spent all her life being embarrassed by something or other, so it wasn't too hard to spot it in other people.

"You mean she was embarrassed to be seen with _me_. I'm just bad company. Luka-san would be better off without me- ow!"

Unwillingly, Gakupo was pulled out of his misery via a painful whack to the head, courtesy of a smiling Rin, who'd watched a martial arts video once and considered herself to be an expert.

"Gakupo-san," she said sternly, "you can't mope around forever."

"Mmn," muttered Neru, flipping her phone shut with a click. "She agreed to go out with you even though you're selfish and rude and vain and conceited and arrogant and _stupid_, and if she could look past all that and see a tiny little bit of good then it's fairly obvious she does like you."

"Yeah! To Luka, you could be her Prince Charming, with a slightly effeminate hairstyle!" exclaimed Miku.

"Luka-san will probably call you back and apologise for her behaviour," said Haku, nodding her head.

"So stop being so mopey and pull a happy-happy face!" beamed Rin, leaning forwards and putting two fingers at the corners of Gakupo's mouth. With a violent tug, she had pulled his mouth into a grotesque, leery sort of smile, which would have been better placed on a Halloween pumpkin. A Halloween pumpkin carved with a cleaver instead of a knife. "See! You look cheerful already!"

"And me'n Rin-chan know _just _how to make you forget all about Luka!" cried Miku, punching her fist in the air.

"W-Whaaa'?" asked Gakupo, words obscured due to the intrusive digits still jammed into his mouth.

"With a little bit of retail therapy!" chorused Miku, Rin and Teto in perfect unison.

* * *

"Um, Miku-san, is wearing _this _really going to help anything?"

"Yeah, sure, it's pretty! And this one's very nice too – Gakupo, hold it!"

"But I can't hold any more-"

"And _this _one, too!" Miku continued blithely, not paying a blind bit of interest to Gakupo's protests. "You'll make the most adorable sweet Lolita!"

"Sweet Lolita?"

"But hey, Miku," frowned Rin, grabbing her green-haired partner in crime. Her voice dropped to a whisper, as she said, "do you _really _think he can pull of 'cute'? He's more of a… I dunno, 'self-obsessed' kind of character."

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Miku mysteriously, tapping her nose.

* * *

If any of the shop assistants had been going to ban the Vocaloids from their store for their over-the-top antics, they were all very glad they hadn't once Miku had handed over the money.

All 300,000 yen of it.

"Oh, I love being a rich pop star," sighed Miku happily.

"You could buy a small country for that, you know," said Neru, peeping curiously into the contents of Miku's shopping bag. That was just the tip of the iceberg, however – there were seven other bags, most of them held by Teto, who couldn't see where she was going due to the bulk that obstructed her face.

"Yeaah, but it was worth it," said Miku nonchalantly, turning to inspect her latest work of art. "He looks like a totally different person now!"

"You were right, Miku-onee-chan, you were _so _right," giggled Rin. "He really _does _pull off the 'cute' look."

"Mmn. I just wish he was a little shorter."

"I think I look feminine enough as it is," Gakupo pouted, pulling at the hem of his skirt with obvious distress. Indeed, he did look very female – more so than usual. His hair was still down, gently brushing his waist, and the white'n'pink ruffly _thing_, sprinkled with ribbons and complete with a corset,Miku, Rin and Teto had picked out was doing a good job of hiding his lack of a chest. It was hard to walk in the stupid shoes, as well. "Seriously, this isn't making me feel better at _all_."

"No, but _we_ feel better!" Rin cackled.

"You didn't have to hide my _real_ clothes," said Gakupo, looking dejected, defeated and humiliated.

"But we did," said Miku cheerfully. "And you really do look quite adorable."

"Yeaahhh~" Teto squealed, "I wanna take him hoomeeeee~!"

"S-speaking of home," said Haku, gently plucking a few bags out of Teto's grip before they all spilt to the floor, "don't you think it's time we got going? We've been here a few hours, and everything'll close soon…"

"Nahhh," said Meiko, who had been unusually quiet up until that point. "Let's go out drinking!"

"Half of us are still too young. Teto has the mind of a _six-year-old_," Neru pointed out, in that practical, down-to-earth way of hers. "Besides, I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"Let's go back home, Rin-chan," Miku agreed, nodding her head sagely. "We've done all we can do here."

"Alright then. We'll leave. But-" Rin paused dramatically, hands spread wide. "Let's all go to Gakupo-san's house instead!"

There was utter silence.

One could almost see the tumble weed rolling through the mall.

And then Neru said what everyone was thinking.

"Um, like, _no way_. Are you out of your mind?"

"Miku-onee-chan. A word, please," said Rin, grabbing her accomplice's shoulder and dragging her roughly to one side. "You see, it's like _this_. I tried to get Len to come, but he was busy! As in, he had something do with Kaito! Don't you think that's a little _suspicious, _having 'something to do' with Kaito while everybody else is out shopping?"

Miku's eyes widened slightly, "So you mean… By 'doing something'…?"

"I dunno, but you know Len-kun likes Kaito-nii, right? I mean, _really_… So let's give them a while to themselves, just in case-"

"-they _are_ 'doing something'-"

"-so we'll go over to Gakupo's-"

"-and they'll have some alone time together-"

"-and _finally _realise how much they love each other!" they both squealed in harmony. "Oh, Miku-onee-chan, this is the _perfect _plan!"

"Plus, Gakupo definitely _won't _try and violate us because he's more female than we are!"

"Yeah, he only likes Luka because she's the man in the relationship!" Rin agreed, nodding her head so vigorously her over-sized hair ribbon jumped up and down. "And we'll get Neru and Haku to come along by saying we bought popcorn and horror movies! No _normal, _thrill-seeking girl can resist a good slasher flick, right?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about Haku…"

Meanwhile, Gakupo watched the squealing, dancing, jumping girls, with a distinct feeling of unease curdling at the pit of his stomach.

"Gakupo-san, are you feeling ill?" asked Haku worriedly, placing a hand on his forehead.

"No. I'm just _fine_," lied Gakupo transparently.

Of course it was a lie.

He'd gone _green._

* * *

**a.n: chapter 10 already O: wowz. this story is starting to remind me of fruits basket, though xD like, there are a load of characters, and it keeps going off talking about them instead of the main pairing, which is the most important bit of the story, and the reason why people /read/ this fic. but i wanted to catch up w/ the girls, & let everyone know why they wouldn't be in the house the next few chapters. next chapter is straight back to len and kaito =3  
as always, thank you for the reviews ^^  
**

**renahhchen~**


	11. Totally Symbolic

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Eleven  
_

"_Totally Symbolic_"

* * *

Kaito didn't like the darkness.

Perhaps it was something built into his personality - after all, his default setting was bright, cheery and rather stupid. There was absolutely _nothing _about writing depressing poetry in his blood and/or being a denizen of the night on that list. It was quite the opposite, in fact. But maybe the phobia was more than a little Kaito quirk or an irrational fear.

To him, the darkness symbolised a lot of unpleasant things; being blind, confused, lost or alone, despair, depression, _death_.

_(Being uninstalled.)_

Going to sleep and never waking up - sitting in the back of a warehouse gathering dust and cobwebs – forgotten by everyone as newer, better models came out to fill to void, because Kaito was only a robot, and robots could always be replaced.

Horrible, horrible nightmares.

Nightmares that were quickly, all-too-quickly, becoming a reality – the threat of eternal darkness looming closer and closer on the horizon, like an ominous rain cloud, expanding with each failure. With every fan lost, Kaito lost faith in himself and his future.

When Kaito had short-circuited back then on the park bench, it felt like the end; there was brief flash of horror, fear, pain, before it all subsided and there was nothing. Not that Kaito could remember the nothing bits – it was all rather hazy, and only fragments of memory were left. He supposed he'd sustained some serious damage _somewhere_, to have so many blank gaps floating around his mind. Maybe he'd been rewired then, or had something new fitted – he wasn't sure, couldn't tell.

_Blink, blink._

It was so dark he couldn't see, didn't know where he was or what had happened (for the most part) – and this confusion only heightened his fear. He was cold, too, and his head hurt and he felt sick; the after affects of an operation, probably, as was the lapse of memory, and the dull pain throughout his body.

The dark was eerily quiet, like a graveyard at night.

Kaito didn't like the quiet.

It felt too much like death.

Being alone felt like he _was_ dead, because there was nobody other than himself to acknowledge his existence, to tell him that he was, indeed, alive. Kaito couldn't trust his own judgement on the matter; _nobody _trusted his judgement. They were right to do so.

But…

_No._

He had never once been truly alone, had he? Throughout the whole ordeal, somebody had been there…

And this time it wasn't a question, it was a statement, because Kaito _knew._

"L-Len-kun…"

Len had been with him the whole time.

And, following that logic, it only made sense that Len would be with him now, right?

"Len-kun?"

Perhaps it was selfish to assume such things (that Len _had _to be there to comfort Kaito), but the older Vocaloid seemed to have regressed somehow – all that was left was fear, and a childish desire for company.

He didn't want to be afraid anymore.

And he'd been afraid for so long.

Too long.

Much, _much_ too long-

("_Kaito-nii! Oh my God, Kaito-nii! You're okay?!_")

-but being with somebody else made it easier.

Just a little.

"Kaito-nii, I was so _worried _about you," exclaimed Len, pulling the other close to him; even so, Kaito still shivered, quite literally frozen to the bone, body racked with unbearable cold. Then, as an afterthought, Len pushed the other away once more, fingers digging uncomfortably into Kaito's shoulders. He shook, yet gently, and his voice held a despairing edge as he said, "don't you ever, _ever_ do that again. You… I mean… It was _terrifying_, and it's all – your – fault – you dummy."

At the last word, Len relented his light-hearted shaking, and pulled Kaito close again, burying his head in the others' blue hair. "You made me feel so _stupid_ and _helpless_, you… And you never even _realised_. It was like one of those corny romance films Miku likes to watch, the ones that make her cry, but Meiko always laughs because they're so… So corny you can't even put it into words, and if you'd just told somebody you had toothache a little earlier everything would've been fine! You really are a hopeless _idiot_, Kaito."

Kaito whimpered a little at these words, beginning to feel guilty, selfish and, above all, _stupid_.

Everyone thought that.

Everyone _said _it, too – Meiko called him a moron at least five times a day, like it was her own fruits-and-vegetables thing. Insulting Kaito leads to a better lifestyle and really makes you feel good about yourself because, hey, at least I'm more intelligent than him!

…Or something like that, anyway.

Kaito wasn't really thinking straight.

Arranging his thoughts was hard, especially when Len was so warm but his body was cold. It felt a bit like his dead, lifeless carcass had been dragged out from under a funeral slab and jolted back to life with an electric chair.

_So this was what Frankenstein felt like._

_Poor guy._

_It really, really _sucks.

"I'm…" Kaito took a deep breath, closed his eyes, began again. He wasn't even sure _how _to talk anymore, let alone form a semi-intelligible/coherent sentence. "I'm really… I… I…" Inhale, exhale.

"I'm _sorry_."

Because there wasn't anything else to say.

"Kaito-nii should get some more rest," said Len, after a small pause, moving his head back a bit. Perhaps he didn't know what to say, either.

"Where are we, Len-kun?" asked Kaito, eyes fluttering slightly. Len's words made him realise just how tired he was; beforehand, he hadn't noticed his fatigue, probably because of his darkness/silence/being alone-ence-induced fears.

"I took you back to the house. Got a taxi again," Len explained, idly drawing patterns on the other's back. It was comforting, and Kaito revelled in the other's warmth, yawning slightly. "I've been waiting here until you woke up. S'been a few hours, though, and I dunno where Miku and the others are. I s'pose they would've phoned, but the power went out…"

"Hn?" Kaito yawned, nuzzling his head against Len's neck, still plagued by unbearable cold and that dark, distant fear at the back of his mind – that Len would leave him and he'd be all alone. "Really…?"

"Yeah. There was a pretty bad storm, which was kinda weird," said Len, attempting to keep his voice calm and level when Kaito's actions were so… So _bold_ and _un-Kaito-like_, yet at the same time oddly relaxing. It must've been some built in reflex – if you're cold, seek out heat from the first available place, which just so happened to be Len. The blond Vocaloid squirmed a little, as Kaito's breath ghosted against his skin. Maybe Kaito still wasn't entirely aware of what he was doing…? "It was all thundery and… And stuff… Miku would call it 'pretty'."

"And Meiko would call it 'noise'," Kaito grinned, snaking his arms round Len's middle.

"Heh. I guess."

"Mmmn. Len-kun's nice and warm," murmured Kaito indistinctly, feeling a tad guilty for his selfish actions. "And… Soft? He stops it being so cold…" But oh well – he was exhausted.

"Yeah. You're absolutely _freezing_," Len nodded, rubbing his hands up and down the other's back in an attempt to generate more friction, anything to stop Kaito dying of hypothermia when he'd only just woken up. Life wouldn't be so cruel, would it?

"It's scary being in the cold, by yourself… All alone," said Kaito, babbling now, unaware of exactly what he was saying. Len had that nice, calming air about him that made Kaito feel like a young child, and if he had a problem he could just spill it all out and everything would be okay again in the morning. The responsibilities of being an adult were thrown casually to one side as he muttered, "you know, Len-kun? I think I'm pretty weak. I get scared a lot… Of Meiko, and that weird veggie stuff Miku likes, and sometimes heights… I dunno. But I'm most scared of being alone, in the dark…" Kaito paused, allowing the other to absorb the information. "I guess I'm just a coward, huh?"

"No," said Len truthfully, feeling surprised at all these secrets. Kaito didn't seem like the sort who could keep such fears to himself, and there were so many – yet he was always smiling, as though he didn't have a care in the world. "That's not weak, or cowardly. It's brave that you tried to keep it all to yourself." The blond Vocaloid pouted a little as a sudden thought occurred to him. "You could've told _me_, though. I wouldn't laugh."

"No, but it's embarrassing. I'm meant to be your 'onii-san', somebody to look up to, or something?"

"Kaito-nii, the only reason I look up to you is 'cause you're _taller _than me."

"And I'm not dealing with my problems in a brave way now, look?" Kaito laughed, though it was short-lived and stifled by a yawn. "I'm being selfish and stealing your warmth, and personal space…"

"There's nothing wrong with being clingy now and again."

"Mmn. I might as well. I don't know how much longer I've got left." Kaito yawned again. "I hope you don't mind, Len-kun… Because I'm going to go to sleep now. T-thanks for being so nice and… Helpful, 'nd _stuff_."

The older Vocaloid sighed and, after a few seconds, his breathing began to even out to gentle inhales and exhales, seeming content and peaceful for the first time in several hours.

Len waited, listening to Kaito's shallow breaths, before mumbling a reply which fell on deaf, sleeping ears; "I don't mind..."

Shyly, Len leant forwards, and gave the other a quick kiss on the forehead, lips barely brushing unruly strands of bright blue hair.

"You _won't _get uninstalled, I **promise**. So don't worry. I care about you too much for that, Kaito."

* * *

"Nerruuuu! Why isn't it working?" wailed Rin, throwing fistfuls of buttered popcorn at the television.

"Because it's cheap and crappy," the easily irate tsundere replied, crawling out from behind Gakupo's TV with popcorn kernels in her hair and a strange scent of burnt toast clinging to her clothes. "I think the storm _really _finished it off, though."

"But you're meant to be good with technology!" Rin exclaimed, right about the same time an offended Gakupo said "Hey! My house is _not _cheap!" Then again, as Gakupo was still dressed up as a girl (he even had Miku-esque pigtails now, courtesy of the green-haired diva herself), nobody was taking him seriously. Then again, when had they ever?

"Yeah, I am, but I'm not a miracle worker or _Jesus _or something. That TV is screwed way, wayyyy beyond my repair."

"Awww," sighed Miku, flopping down onto the sofa (and, unwittingly, onto a rather large portion of Meiko, who had decided to make said piece of furniture her 'fortress'). "I guess we'll never be able to watch the rest of the film!"

"Thank God…" murmured Haku, who'd been reduced to a trembling mess of arms and legs due to the stabby, hacky nature of the film Rin and Miku had picked out.

"Yeah," Rin sighed, picking lint off her clothes. "There's only one thing for it."

"Sleep?"

"Noo. LATE-NIGHT TWISTER!!!"

"… Of course. All things considered, that really is our _only _option," said Neru sarcastically, folding her arms. "Am I _surrounded _by idiots here?"

* * *

**a.n: fluff xD i love it so~  
thank to my reviews, as always ^^ reviews /do/ make me smile.**

**interweb cookies for you all xD**


	12. Of Confessions, Spiders and Radiators

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twelve_

"_Of Confessions, Spiders and Radiators_"

* * *

"Mmn… _Warm_," sighed Kaito, the half-asleep Vocaloid happily nuzzling against the object in his arms. It was a pillow, most likely. None of his pillows were quite _that _comfortable, however.

Even fewer embraced him back.

_But they should_, thought Kaito idly, revelling in the comfort of the peculiar pillow. _This is meant to be the future, after all; why haven't scientists invented high-quality pillows like this? Come to think of it, they haven't done a whole lot for us lately. Where's my meal in pill form, or jetpack shoes, or… or…_

_Mmmn, this feels _really _nice…_

Of course, by this time rational thought was beginning to drift back to the older Vocaloid in bits and pieces; cold, hard common sense piercing any cheerful dreams left behind.

Pillows weren't meant to hug, breathe ("Is Kaito-nii awake yet~?") or talk.

Definitely _not _talk.

And not in a voice that sounded so similar to Len's.

Unwittingly, not wanting to shatter his previous state of tranquillity, Kaito opened his eyes. Winced. Attempted to blink away annoying spots of blue and yellow that plagued his vision. Opened them again.

He hadn't been mistaken.

The source of warm and calm he had been clinging to, like a child clings onto a favourite stuffed toy, was none other than his fellow Vocaloid, Kagamine Len.

Kaito froze, suddenly feeling incredibly dirty.

And their legs… Arms… Fingers…

_Everything _seemed to be entwined together, in the most disturbing, rape-ish of positions.

"Morning, Kaito-nii," beamed Len cheerily, tilting his head to one side like a perplexed bird. "You look kind of out of it? I guess you would be, considering what happened last night. Don't you remember anything?"

The phrase 'considering what happened last night' did absolutely _nothing _to comfort the older Vocaloid.

In fact, it made him feel a whole lot worse.

"Ah- Len-kun!" Kaito stuttered, face flushing a violent crimson. With his trademark swan-like elegance, the older Vocaloid pulled away from the blond and shot backwards across the duvet in the manner of one who'd just seen a spider (nobody in the entire household could stand spiders – or any living creature with more than four legs, actually. They weren't entirely sure whether it was a fault in the programming, or some sort of inside joke played on them by the robotics engineers).

Unfortunately for Kaito, his not-so-brilliant getaway attempt propelled him off the edge of the bed and onto the floor in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs, blankets and pain. However, the icing on the cake would _have _to be fact Kaito managed to bang his head on the radiator.

Three times.

It was anyone's guess as to how clumsiness of such epic proportions was even possible – although the engineers back at the lab probably knew a thing or two about it (again).

Oh, those engineers had a lot to answer to.

But, anyway.

Back to Kaito, who was sat on the bedroom floor, a long string of pained cries and apologies flowing out of his mouth.

"L-Len-kun – owww, my _head _– I'm so, so sorry – ungh – because I-I-I hope I didn't, um… I mean, if I did… Owww…. Anything, or something or, I – I – I…" and Kaito promptly bit his tongue.

Flushing red once more (or maybe it was red on top of red?), the blue-haired Vocaloid whined in pain and ducked under his duvet for safety. Safety from what, Len didn't know.

Himself?

Embarrassment?

Invisible aliens that were sticking needles into every square inch of his flesh?

It was hard to tell when it came to Kaito.

"I'm sorry…" the older Vocaloid finally murmured, curling up on himself under the safety of the duvet. He wasn't sure if he could meet Len's eyes without feeling guilty. The position they'd be in that morning had been preeety intimate, after all.

_Damnit…_

_Now I feel like a pervert_.

With another muffled whimper, Kaito let his head fall atop his knees, which were clutched to his chest in a protective manner.

It wasn't like Kaito was a pervert. He just had a very unfortunate habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, which was usually brought about by naivety or absent-mindedness. Many-a-time had the Vocaloid unwittingly walked in on Meiko when she was getting changed (which usually resulted in blunt objects being hauled at his head), or else ended up in the girls' restrooms rather than the boys' because he had the attention span of a comatose snail, and nine out of ten times his mind was rooted firmly in Wonderland.

_Geez. You get the wrong restroom _once_, and everyone starts freaking out and trying to burn you with their curling irons._

_It's a good job Len-kun's always around to stop me doing anything _too _stupid, but…_

"Len-kun?" Kaito began hesitantly.

"Go on. Humour me."

"Len-kun," repeated Kaito, unsure of how to word his next sentence.

_Well…_

"Just spit it out, Kaito-nii, otherwise we'll be here all day."

However, unbeknownst to Len, his carefree use of the big brother honourific made Kaito flinch, almost as though '-nii' was synonymous to some horrible insult. A big brother wouldn't be so clingy around their younger siblings, right? It made Kaito feel guilty, and a little hurt.

_Okay, Kaito. Just breathe. B r e a t h e._

_It's not that hard._

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale-_"Areyoumadatme? I'm sorry," and the blue-haired Vocaloid closed his eyes, hugging his knees a little tighter, as though preparing himself for some severe physical/psychological/emotional anguish.

There was only so much pain a single person could take.

"Are you saying…" Len's brow furrowed, attempting to tease some sort of meaning out of the other's garbled speech, which had been punctuated here and there with laboured breathing. Maybe Kaito was _suffocating _under those blankets, or attempting to smother himself? There was a forty percent possibility. "Are you saying that I'm _mad_ at you?"

Kaito nodded.

"Well, Kaito-nii-" (another flinch) "-I guess I _am _pretty mad at you, yeah. Mainly because you're getting so worked up over something so stupid – no wait, scratch that. I'm not really sure why you're worked up at all. Now stop being such a spazz and get back into bed."

"R-Really…? You're not mad about me being a little too… Ah… Close?"

"Kaito-nii is such an idiot," sighed Len, inching forwards on the bed so he could pull the duvet away from Kaito's face, which was still beet red. "You were feeling sick, so I was looking after you. You don't need to get all _paranoid _about it."

"I'm sorry, Len-kun," Kaito whispered, looking down at his lap. He was beginning to feel incredibly stupid.

"And stop apologising. It's annoying."

"Sorry, Len-kun – oh, no! Sorry, I didn't mean it! I _was_ paying attention, Len-ku-"

"Hmph," the blond Vocaloid frowned, effectively silencing Kaito by cupping his face with one hand. Lightly, he raised Kaito's head, until their eyes were level; Kaito's, large and shocked, Len's, vaguely amused – that was, if it were even possible to gauge so many emotions from the eyes. "Kaito-nii should just stop worrying. Just _stop_. You'll injure yourself." A pause. "More than you have done already. You banged your head pretty hard."

"No, I'm okay," said Kaito, beginning to feel slightly more at peace. "Thank you for worrying though, Len-kun. It means a lot to me."

"Kaito-nii _needs_ somebody to look after him. He's so absent-minded he'd never be able to cope by himself."

"So I can always count on Len-kun?"

Len nodded.

"With absolutely _anything_?"

"Absolutely anything," Len affirmed, nodding his head. And then, almost as an afterthought, the younger Vocaloid smiled and said, "As long as it isn't murder. I don't want to get dragged down in your filthy, criminal affairs." Which was a poor choice of words which made Kaito flush again, unsure whether or not it was a cheap pot-shot at this supposed 'shota complex' Kaito seemed to be developing (he really _had _been spending too much time with Len… _Sigh_). "Incidentally… You _haven't _murdered anyone, have you, Kaito-nii?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Kaito mumbled in reply, wishing his stupid face would just go back to its normal colour already, instead of flashing merrily round the spectra like a set of traffic lights.

"Good. So what's this incredibly urgent and important that you want to tell me?"

"I never said I wanted to tell you anything."

"But I can see it in your eyes."

"Seriously?" Kaito asked, idly wondering if the newer, flashier Vocaloid models had X-Ray vision. It could create an awful lot of problems if Rin, Len or Miku had ever seen him reading Teto's stack of Sugar Sugar Rune manga when his bedroom door was closed (and no, Kaito wasn't a pervert, and he didn't read magical girl manga for the 'kawaii' outfits and pretty people. Not entirely, anyway. He could appreciate a good, wholesome story! The cute girls did help, though. Hmn…)

"No, not seriously," laughed Len, flicking Kaito lightly on the nose. "You're just pretty transparent about some things. So go on, spit it out. What is it?"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't – promise."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Don't hope to die, though," said Kaito, after a moment's pause. "Death isn't very nice. I wouldn't recommend it. Besides, I would never, _ever_ want Len-kun to die. I can hardly kill flies and moths and stuff! I wouldn't mind if the world was completely free of spiders, though." Kaito gave an involuntary shudder, as all Vocaloids did whenever the dreaded 'S' word was brought up. "I hate them."

"So do I."

"But you're the one who always picks them out of the sink."

"Kaito-nii is rambling."

"Am I really?"

"Yes," the blond Vocaloid smiled, ruffling Kaito's hair affectionately. "Come on, Kaito-nii, or an asteroid might hit the Earth or something and… And we'll all die in a horrible firey conflagration and you'll spend your whole entire afterlife wishing you'd told me your amazing secret!"

"I wouldn't. I'd be dead, and wouldn't be able to think at all."

"Stop being so literal. Besides, some people would argue you don't think very much anyway."

"Alright, alright," sighed Kaito, throwing his hands up in defeat. The loopy, windy, pointless conversation batting back and forth between the pair wasn't really helping any, as Len was still fixated on the problem at hand, like a dog with a bone. "But you really_ can't_ laugh, because it's embarrassing."

"You said that about five minutes ago."

"_Seriously._"

"I can do serious."

"And you can't tell anyone."

"Or record it and put it on Youtube?"

"I said _anyone_," Kaito repeated, to which Len mumbled 'meanie' and stuck out his tongue. "I mean it. Because it's all confusing and wrong, and it makes me feel kind of bad to feel this way- and _no_, Len-kun, it's not murder, or anything revolving around murderous intent. It's kind of… The opposite…"

"Oh?" inquired Len, genuinely interested in Kaito's dilemma – not that he hadn't been before, mind. It just seemed so much more important now that some strong feelings of 'I really, _really _don't hate you' were factored in. And - unbidden, unwanted - Len's heartbeat began to quicken just a little. "Tell me, Kaito-nii."

"You see," Kaito frowned and bit his lower lip. "You see… I think that I'm-"

There was a very long, drawn-out silence, which Len desperately wanted to fill.

_What _are _you Kaito-nii, what, what, what?_

_Sailor Moon?_

_My father?_

_A small country in the middle of Europe?_

_Pregnant__??!_

_In love-  
_"In love-"

_-with…  
_"-with…"

-

-

-

"Miku."

* * *

**a.n: le gasp. although i think you saw it coming xD mayhaps? oh wellz~ all will end okay. it alllwayyyss does it stories like this xD  
thank you to all my lovely reviewers, as always – and the people who fave it & put it on alerts. i'm glad you like it ^o^  
renahhchen~**


	13. Love, Or Something Like It

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirteen_

_"Love, Or Something Like It"_

* * *

At the sound of that name – two syllables Len knew would come up in their conversation at some point, but had dearly hoped they wouldn't – the blond Vocaloid's previous smile seemed to freeze, his heart painfully constricting as though trapped in a vice.

_Well… It wasn't like I didn't know it was coming,_ thought Len_, though such matter-of-fact musings were not helping his mood one iota. I've noticed he does stare at her a lot, and she's the one he talks to the most. Even our fans think they'd be perfect together._

_So maybe it's true._

_But I like Kaito more than Miku, I'm sure of it – and not just in that big brother way, because everyone seems to think of Kaito like that. But not me._

_Kaito's too irresponsible to be a big brother figure, I guess_.

"Len-kun? Len-kun, are you alright?" asked Kaito, leaning forwards a little. He was cheerily oblivious to Len's inner turmoil, and the wide range of emotions he was experiencing.

Had Kaito been just a tad smarter, he may have realised more physical contact was the last thing Len wanted after that rushed confession – "I think I'm in love with Miku."

The blond Vocaloid sighed, attempting to calm himself down, though the close proximity between the two wasn't helping matters. Slowly, Len unclenched his fists, and moved back just a little to widen the distance between the pair.

"I'm fine," Len beamed, all his feelings hidden under a fine layer of joy and goodwill. Make-up over an ugly bruise. Len's thoughts were a far cry from happy and pretty and 'all-is-well-in-the-world', the beginnings of jealousy and dislike coming to fruition in the back of his mind. "Just a little shocked, I guess."

"Mmn," Kaito agreed, not seeming to notice the other's discomfort – perhaps because he was embarrassed about the situation himself. "I was thinking about it for the longest of times, though. It was hard trying to keep it to myself."

"Kaito-nii appears to keep a lot to himself. It's hard to believe you're such a deep person."

"Was that an insult?" asked Kaito, blinking in surprise at this unexpected attack on his character. If it had been Meiko saying such things, sure, he wouldn't have batted an eyelid. Even Rin, Miku, and Teto had their moments, but not Len…

Maybe he really had offended him?

Len suddenly began to feel guilty for taking such a poorly masked dig at Kaito's personality (and indeed, it must have been poorly masked for Kaito to pick up on it).

"No, Kaito-nii. It's okay, I don't mind," Len reconciled.

"Are you mad about what happened this morning?"

"No, I already told you. I'm not mad. Promise."

"But Len-kun can't even meet my eyes when he says that," said Kaito sadly, blinking up at the other from his rather uncomfortable position on the floor (it still hadn't occurred to him to get up, what with being trapped in the midst of a soap opera-esque drama. If Miku had been there, she'd probably be delightedly watching the whole thing, perhaps with a leek or two and a cell phone that could record stuff).

"Kaito-nii, I'm not mad at you."

_Just a little hurt. But it's not like you're trying to mess around with my feelings on purpose, so I guess I have no right to be._

_…_

_It doesn't change the fact that I am, though._

Kaito, on the other hand, was happily unaware of these thoughts – for which Len was rather thankful.

"Good. I'm glad," Kaito beamed, smiling. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I thought I'd upset Len-kun in any way."

"You just don't have the emotional capacity to hurt anyone," replied Len, unable to help the small smile that spread across his lips. "It's cute." And then, as a bitter afterthought, "I'm sure Miku-san would agree."

"You think Miku-san likes me too?"

"Do you think you like Miku-san?" Len countered, a plan formulating in his head. He just needed a good title for it, like 'How to Make Kaito-Nii Realise He Doesn't Know His Own Emotions Worth a Damn and Actually Likes Me' – or HtMK(-N?)RHDKHOEWaDaALM for short.

…

Or maybe not.

Kaito proceeded to blink up at Len in confusion, unsure of how to answer the question. "I… I don't really know what you're talking about, Len-kun. I mean, I know I like Miku because… Because I do. I can't really explain it. Isn't it the same for most people?"

"Well then, let me put it another way," said Len, zeroing in on Kaito's eyes with a no-nonsense, down-to-business expression on his normally playful, child-like face. "Do you like being with her?"

"Everybody likes being with Miku-chan. She's so friendly."

"True," agreed Len, though the '-chan' honourfic grated on his nerves a little. He'd never been called that, except by Teto (who called everyone 'chan', regardless of age, gender, personality, relationship and species. Hell, one time she even asked if somebody would get her a 'carton of milk-chan, please', which sounded like a cow in a kids' storybook or a very bad pet name between lovers. Shudder). "But do you want to be with her all the time?"

"I… Well…" Kaito flushed, wanting to look away, but finding he couldn't move his head.

"Do you think about her a lot, even when she's not around?" the younger boy continued, deciding the close the distance (widened by himself, he knew, but this time he had a point to make) between the pair. His head moved forwards, bumping his forehead against Kaito's, feeling the heat of the other's skin, hearing his erratic breathing. If Len wanted, he could've counted the number of Kaito's eyelashes (which were fairly thick and abundant, even more so than Neru's after she'd primped them with mascara and whatnot).

"I… I…" stammered Kaito, attempting to organise his thoughts, puzzle things out – but being so close to Len made everything difficult, as though his mind had slowed down.

"Do you find yourself looking at her from the corner of your eyes? Do you wish she'd pay attention to you whenever you're in the same room, and then feel horribly embarrassed when she does? Do you wish you were as close to her as we are right now…?" Len paused, a small grin forming on his face like a cat who'd just cornered a poor, defenceless mouse. "And does the mere thought of it make your heart skip a beat?"

"L-Len…" stuttered Kaito, eyes wide and tortured, entire physique racked with trembling and shaking, heart pounding, face flushing even redder.

Of course, the blond Vocaloid didn't fail to pick up on the loss of honourific at the end of his name.

Smiling, Len moved back just a little, and said, "Because that's what you feel when you're in love, I'm pretty sure. And if you don't feel like that towards Miku, you could be mistaken, or confused, or something. Kaito gets confused easily."

"L-Len-kun speaks from experience? He is with Rin-san an awful lot. D-do you like her, or something?" inquired Kaito, attempting to keep that damn stutter under control. Honestly – he'd never had a speech impediment before, so for it to surface now… It was nothing short of annoying.

It never even appeared when he was speaking to Miku, whom he always found to be pleasant company. He couldn't recall a single conversation with her that had been this awkward.

"Rin doesn't have anything to do with it – she's just like my sister," said Len, pondering his next move. He could back off now, smiling and going 'of course, I haven't really felt like that about anyone before! I just saw some stuff on TV', or he could…

He could lean in a little more…

And maybe…

"L-Len-ku--"

And Kaito was cut off. A soft, warm sensation was preventing him from forming any words, any rational thought at all – his heart was pounding and he could feel the blood rushing into his cheeks, staining them an unbecoming scarlet. His toes curled uncomfortably, head held in place with a hand cupped underneath his chin.

Len held his lips to Kaito's for the briefest of seconds, before leaning back and breaking the chaste kiss (if one could even call it that). The blond looked distinctly unaffected and bored by the whole thing, as though the incident had happened on TV, and was in no way related to him.

Kaito, on the other hand, had not fared nearly as well. His legs seemed grounded to floor, unable to move, arms frozen at his sides. His eyes did not blink, instead opting to stare straight ahead, mouth partially open in shock. For all anyone knew, he could've been a statue. Even his breathing had halted.

"So," Len began, words snapping Kaito out of his kiss-induced reverie, though his eyes remained glassy and far-away, "I think you should re-evaluate your theory on Miku." A smile. "Oh, and Kaito? Get back into bed. Don't over-exert yourself."

* * *

**a.n: O: yay? more stuff happens soon, so, uhh. yeahh xD gasp? anyway, i think the next chapter might be catching up w/ miku & the guyz some more, but hopefully not /all/ of it… although it could easily turn out that way D: i'm sorry there are so many characters wandering around xD  
as always, thank you for the reviews ^o^ they make me a very happy writer!  
renahhchen~**


	14. This is Wrong, Right?

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Fourteen  
_

"_This is Wrong, Right?"_

_

* * *

_

Kaito's eyes were wide with shock, the image – smell, taste, touch, absolutely _everything _– of Len's impromptu kiss stored in his memory, overriding every rational thought in his system. Such was Kaito's surprise in regards to the unprecedented 'incident', he was starting to feel drained and weak. The ability to move had escaped him during those crucial moments when Len left the room; wanting to call him back, take him by the sleeve, do something, _anything_-

-but Kaito did nothing.

He couldn't even close his mouth.

_Len-kun's lips on my mouth…_

_._

_._

_._

_Len kissed me._

_Len _kissed _me._

_And…_

_And it felt okay._

Kaito shuddered.

He wanted to stop remembering, stop dreaming, stop thinking, but he couldn't.

It was impossible.

The memory was loaded onto his database, replaying over and over, from Kaito's hesitant words to the feeling of Len's lips against his own.

(_"L-Len-ku--"_

_Silence, warmth, pressure. Kaito couldn't talk, couldn't move, couldn't think - his heart was pounding faster and faster, blood gushing through delicate veins, building under his cheeks, staining them scarlet. Fingers were held under his chin, effectively cupping and holding it in place, preventing movement. It was entirely unnecessary, however. Kaito couldn't move – he neither had the will, nor the energy._

_Being so close to Len was nice, almost soothing..._)

But, all too soon, it stopped. The fantasy disappeared, leaving Kaito on the bedroom floor; all alone. Len was nowhere in sight, though it felt so real – he could feel every touch, Len's breath against his cheek, the hand under his chin.

Kaito's face was now beet-red, eyes a little too wide and breath slightly erratic. Toes curled at each razor-sharp image, fingers clenched, forming fists. A strange, yet undeniably pleasant warmth was spreading through his body, inflaming his senses, prompting foreign emotions he'd never been aware he had.

Kaito, though nervous, unsure and slightly scared, wanted more.

He wanted Len.

He wanted Len like he had wanted anything before (excepting ice-cream, which would always be his one true love), but it was all so wrong, and it would be a lie to say it felt completely right.

Kaito _knew_ it wasn't right, because Len was only fourteen, and he was twenty – and, while Kaito was dense about some things, the tumultuous feelings he was being subjected to were definitely, unavoidably, unquestionably _**bad**_. So bad, in fact, Kaito had to rifle through his memory to uncover a rule he made eons ago, bolded and underlined for maximum effect – '**Len is off-limits. Keep away'**. Worst thing was, Kaito had to stop and _think _about that rule. Thinking about it meant he had, in effect, been thinking about…

About…

About _defiling _Len.

"Oh my God."

That thought, if nothing else, seemed to knock some sense back into the Vocaloid, though his mind was still preoccupied with Len, Len, Len – there was no room for Miku at all.

_Maybe because it wasn't Miku that kissed me._

_I wonder what kissing Miku would be like, though…_

Kaito flushed lightly at the mental image he was now getting, which involved him, Miku _and _Len.

Len, whose childish face haunted Kaito even when he closed his eyes – most likely because his thoughts were all centred around the younger boy.

The fantasy was slowly beginning to warp and twist, getting bigger and bigger. It _had _to expand, to make room for all the new characters; Meiko, Rin, Luka – hell, why don't we throw Gakupo in there as well, and...

And-

"No. Definitely not," whimpered Kaito. With trembling fingers, he grabbed a nearby pillow and gave it a comforting squeeze, looking for the warmth and security a living creature could not give.

A living person would only judge him and be disgusted.

Kaito was disgusted with himself, too.

"Why am I thinking about such weird things?" the blue-haired Vocaloid lamented, speaking to nobody in particular, or perhaps he thought the pillow could give him some advice. Either way, it was nice being able to rant out loud, because keeping everything inside his head wasn't doing Kaito _any _good at all. He felt he needed a release, a way to clear his mind, before he went insane. "Maybe I _am _a pervert… No wonder Miku-chan doesn't like me! But…" he broke off, plagued by sudden, incomprehensible feelings of...

_Guilt_?

He was feeling guilty.

What did Miku matter, when he was harbouring such improper desires towards Len?

"This is… This is so **stupid**! _I'm _stupid! Len was only trying to prove a point, and I _keep thinking about it_! Also, I think… I think I might have _liked_ it."

Kaito paused, face flushing redder still, idly wondering how many times his cheeks were going to change colour that day. If he'd been keeping count, surely the number would be at least thirty by now.

"Len-kun is just a friend, or a little brother. He is **not **whatever I'm thinking of right now. I bet that kiss didn't mean anything to him, he's just forgotten about it. Besides, there's no way he could like _me_ – he said he only looks up to me 'cause I'm taller than him. Besides, Rin's the one he spends the most time with, and he said he didn't like her," said Kaito, still attempting to puzzle the whole thing out. "And I don't like Len-kun anyway, I like Miku – I've liked her for ages. I guess I'm just a little confused, is all – but I really have no need to be. Actually, it's quite simple! I'll forget all about it. That's obviously the best thing. Len-kun would only ever see me as a brother."

A pause.

"And I'd be a pervert if I thought of him any differently."

Suddenly overcome by feelings of exhaustion and fatigue, the dejected Vocaloid cuddled up to his pillow, praying for an easy, uninterrupted, dreamless sleep.

"I'm not a pervert… I'm not."

And, with one last protest, Kaito curled up in a ball and closed his eyes.

* * *

**a.n: hm. i hope this didn't drag on xD shifting through kaito's inner turmoil and suffering is fun, yes?  
-sparklesparkle-****  
as always, i love my reviewers ^o^ each and every one of you!**


	15. But I Was Only Talking About Twister!

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Fifteen  
_

_"But I Was Only Talking About Twister!"_

_

* * *

_

Megurine Luka was many things – bilingual, easily-embarrassed, (generally) mild mannered and a tad short-tempered – but, and you could ask anyone who knew her well, she was not one to judge others unfairly.

Teto, who was prone to making bizarre anime references (she watched TV from five to eleven religiously every single day, when the other members of the house were still asleep. As such, she had an extensive knowledge of almost everything anime-related, and had seen some shows at least three or four times over), often referred to her as 'our very own L-chan!', because Luka was so focused on promoting justice.

If there were ever any arguments, Megurine Luka was the first person they ran to, because she always knew what to do.

_Always._

And so, being an avid supporter of love and peace and second chances, Luka decided to talk to Gakupo about her irrational behaviour yesterday and offer her dearest, most heartfelt of apologies.

The purple-haired Vocaloid couldn't help being a magnet for trouble no more than Meiko could help being a drunk (well… She probably could help her binge-drinking tendencies with a few sessions of therapy and some self control, but whatever. She'd been built like that, and she wasn't exactly going to fight her own personality).

It was with this thought in mind that Luka found herself on the doorstep of Gakupo's home, ready for a reunion better than those found in million dollar budget movies.

(On an unrelated note, Luka always found it strange that Gakupo didn't live with the others, but this was because, as Gakupo had told her, Meiko couldn't stand him when she was sober - hell, she could barely tolerate him when she was drunk – and there wasn't enough room, not unless he wanted to share a bed with Rin. He had brought the subject up in conversation, but – for some bizarre, unfathomable reason – Rin always got really mad, and one time gave him such a kick he had to crawl home.)

However, before Luka's fist made contact with the door, it was pulled open, prompting the peach-haired Vocaloid to nearly pass out due to shock.

"Hiiii, Luka-channn~" chirruped Teto, swinging merrily on the doorframe. "I saw you coming from the living window! How you doing?"

"I'm fine," Luka lied, willing her heartbeat to slow down. She didn't want to seem silly – then again, she was with Teto, who was a prime candidate for the 'silliest person of the year' award. Take today, for example. Her ahoge was perpendicular to the top of her skull, sticking up in a manner that was reminiscent of a television aerial, and she was clad in a haphazard, almost painful array of colours and patterns that made Luka's eyes water. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was sleepin' with Gakupoid-channn~" giggled Teto, completely unaware of the double entendre her words contained.

Luka, however, possessed more wordly wisdom than Teto, and her mind had jumped straight into the gutter.

That was why her left eye twitched.

"You were what?"

"I said I was sleepin' with Gakupoid-chan! Oh no, but it wasn't just me," Teto frowned, looking down at her fingers. "There were more. Um, lesse… There was Miku-chan an' Neru-chan an' Haku-chan an'… An' Rinny-chan, and… And yup, even Meiko-chan!"

"_Even Meiko_?!"

"Yep. But it's okay, we weren't doing nuffin' wrong. We played fun games first, all of us together! Gakupoid-chan was sad, though, because he wanted you to join in as well. He was so, so sad, Teto-chan felt sorry for him!"

There was a small lull in Teto's good-natured chatter, during which a vein in Luka's head became more and more pronounced. She was now harbouring an intense desire to murder 'Gakupoid-chan', all justice-related concepts flying swiftly out the window.

Evildoers had to pay!

With their **blood.**

"Mmn, I don't know about blood," frowned Teto, "but we're all eating pancakes right now. Do you wanna come in and have some? Then maybe we can all play another game – Gakupoid-chan's been dying to play with you!"

As if on cue, the one and only 'Gakupoid-chan' walked up behind Teto, laying a hand on her shoulder (fire almost came out of Luka's mouth, she was so pissed).

"Hey, Teto, your pancakes are getting cold. Plus, the others are getting violent – Rin already tried to stick a fork in Neru's hand. Of course, she said she slipped, but how is it possible to 'accidentally' attack someone sitting two seats away from you?" Sigh. "You guys are so tiring, I'm exhausted after last night…"

"Y-Yeah?" Luka suddenly cried, unable to control her burning fury now the object of all her hate and loathing was before her very eyes. "Well, get this! I think you're tiring! I'm sick of you, and I never want to see you again!"

And the last thing the pair assembled at the doorstep saw of Ms. Megurine Luka was an oncoming fist, a bunch of stars and her retreating back.

Gakupo, meanwhile, was left stood in the threshold of his house, clad in another one of Miku's 'fabulous fashions' (a.k.a., a white, frilly dress with matching socks and a headband) with a nasty bruise developing on the side of his face. Fortunately, the foundation Miku had applied to his face that morning was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

Unfortunately, Gakupo had just been dumped by his dream girl (whilst looking more feminine than she did) at ten in the morning with absolutely no idea what he'd done wrong.

Oh, and Rin had just tried to gouge a chunk out of Neru's nose with a spatula.

"My God," groaned the purple-haired Vocaloid, sinking down to his frills'n'laces clad knees, the picture of desperation and despair. "It's too early in the morning for this. What in heaven's name did you say to her, Teto?"

"Um…" the chimera-hybrid 'umm'ed, index finger resting on her lower lip as she thought. "I asked her in come in for pancakes! Oooh, and I also said we'd all been sleepin' with you!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, she didn't seem too happy, can't think why, though! Luka sure is a mysterious person, right? Rigghtt? Yeah, an'… An' then I said we'd all be playing and having fun, and I asked her if she wanted to come in an' play with you too!"

There was a long silence.

And then…

"Teto. Please kill me."

"Uwahhh? But I was only talking about Twister!"

* * *

**a.n: teehee x3 teto was only talkin' about twister, though.**

**as always, big big thank you to my reviewers ^o^ you guys are epic-ness~ they make feel happy & inspired, la la~**


	16. I'm Baking the Cake

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Sixteen  
_

"_I'm Baking the Cake~"_

_

* * *

_

It was roughly an half an hour after Megurine Luka's departure that the remaining female Vocaloids decided to follow suit. However, this was not for lack of trying on their unwilling host's part.

Gakupo had been attempting to get rid of his 'guests' for what seemed like a century (when in fact it had only been ninety-seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds, as Yowane Haku had pointed out).

Being slapped by his one true love had been bad enough, but the 'well-meaning comfort' his 'friends' had to offer made matters a whole lot worse.

Teto's ill-advised attempts to spread love and joy in the form of pancakes, pancakes and more pancakes had left the kitchen covered in batter, milk, cracked eggs and a pile of dirty plates that could rival the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

Neru, meanwhile, had been fiddling with Gakupo's still-broken television. Unfortunately, the blonde's pokings and proddings had made the still-broken TV an even-_more_-broken TV, if the funny-smelling smoke emitting from it was any indication, or the electric shocks it gave off every now and then.

Rin, whilst being reasonably well-behaved, had stolen all of Gakupo's normal clothes and hidden them in the garden shed. Where she'd gotten the keys was anyone's guess.

Miku, on the other hand, had pestered and pleaded in the most lady-like of ways for one or two (or three or four or fifteen) of Gakupo's lawn gnomes. She was a strange girl who considered cheap, kitschy items to be 'oh so cute!' Every time she encountered such an object she was prone to declaring 'I wanna take it hoooOooOMeEEEEee!'.

Meiko and Haku had been, in effect, the least bothersome – but that was because Meiko felt like she'd just been hit by a bus, and had to rest/sleep/sick off the after affects of a colossal hangover, and Haku…

Well…

Haku was just being _Haku._

She never troubled anyone (she even opted to do all her binge drinking alone, within the confines of her room).

Now, this was usually a good thing, but today just a _little _help might've been handy – even a small "could you clean up a little, Teto?" or else a "Miku, please put the lawn gnomes back" would've sufficed.

As it was, Haku was a total doormat.

And so the task fell entirely upon Gakupo to throw away the pancake batter, clean up the kitchen, drag Neru away from the TV, find his clothes, get Meiko a pillow, tell off Rin, wrestle his lawn gnomes back from Miku, smash the aforementioned lawn gnomes he'd been trying to save, get Meiko some ice, sigh and allow Miku to take whatever she fancied because watching her eyes go all watery made him feel like a monster, drag Neru away from the TV _again_, gather up the unruly Vocaloids and – after many, _many _attempts – send them all home.

All in ninety-seven minutes and thirty-eight to seconds.

To Gakupo, it felt like two infinities and one forever.

_Besides…_

He _still _had to make up with Luka; a much more daunting task altogether.

* * *

"We're backkk!" chorused Miku, Rin, Teto and Meiko in perfect unison, the quartet depositing various shopping bags and lawn gnomes on the floor, to be picked up later by someone else (most likely Len, when he tripped over them and nearly broke his neck).

"You guys!" cried Rin, words punctuated with a questioning lilt. "Kaito-nii, Lennnn~! You lazy slobs awake yet?"

"Yeah! You better be hungry, 'cause I'm going to go start making lunch!" added Miku.

"Ah- nee-chan! Miku-san!" came Len's greeting, the blond Vocaloid emerging from the living room to greet his unofficial family - all of whom looked distinctly rumpled, and… Was that _pancake batter _in Teto's hair? "I was wondering where you all were. I figured you didn't phone because of the storm?"

"Noo. Don't be silly," chastised Meiko.

"Yeahh. Neru-chan's super special sparkly phone works allll the time, unless she forgets to top up the bills – duhhhh," elaborated Teto, sticking out her tongue, one finger placed under her left eye.

"We're sorry, Len-kun," Miku humbly apologised, inclining her head. "I hope our absence did not worry you too much."

_I had bigger things to worry about, actually, _thought Len, all such thoughts revolving primarily around a certain blue-haired Vocaloid, and little else.

Kaito hissing in pain, Kaito shivering from cold and fear, Kaito's flushed cheeks as he confessed – "I think I'm in love with Miku."

Kaito's lips pressed against his own…

"So," said Len thickly, shaking his head a little. It didn't work, though. He had been trying to rid his mind of such images for the past hour or so, yet there they still remained, stubborn and unmoving, "where _were_ you guys, anyway?"

Not that he really cared.

He just needed something – _anything_ – to take his mind off Kaito.

And what better distraction was there than Kasane Teto, in all her chibi-esque glory?

"Oooh, we were shoppin' an… An' eatin' out, an' Mei-Mei-chan got a bit drunk, uh huh, but she totally managed to sleep it off, or something? She had a realll bad headache this mornin', though," Teto paused, allowing herself a few seconds to giggle ('teeheehee!') before continuing. "Gakupoid-chan is so nice, y'know, 'cause he let Mei-Mei crash on his sofa while me an' Neru an' Miku an' da others all had fun playin' with him! You should've been there, Len-nii-chan – you an' Kaito-nii-chan. Luka should've been there too, she should, uh huh, but she got mad at Gakupoid-chan and broke his face."

There.

Now _that _was a perfect distraction if ever Len heard one. Why, just deciphering it from Teto-talk to human-speak would take a good five minutes – and, even so, the only words he could make out were 'Neru', 'playing' and 'Gakupoid-chan'. Strung together it sounded a bit like;

"Akita Neru was _playing _with Kamui Gakupo?"

"She means Twister," informed Meiko.

"Ahh. It all makes sense now."

_Sort of._

_And why Twister…?_

"Yeah, yeah. You and Kaito-nii-chan should've come and played with us," said Teto knowledgably, "but I guess you were much too busy having fun between yourselves? You guys are real close, huh~?"

At Teto's innocent words, Len could feel the beginnings of a blush creep onto his treacherous face as, once again, his thoughts were unwittingly directed towards Kaito.

His stomach gave a familiar twist, memories rushing into his head like water let out of a dam – a cliché simile, but true.

Len felt as though he was drowning.

Way in over head.

_Kaito probably doesn't return my feelings anyway…_ Len sighed, feeling rather maudlin. The book he'd been occupying his mind with shortly after his and Kaito's… 'encounter'… hadn't helped his mood any, either. It had been an incredibly depressing tale, which used the words 'guillotine', 'blood' and 'despair' at least five times on every page.

_Sure, it's feasible to say he doesn't like Miku. Kaito doesn't seem to know himself at all. But if he did like me before, he definitely won't now, not after I acted so irrationally. I probably _scared _him!_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_Just like Miku's song._

_But maybe – and there's a small, teensy-tiny and virtually nonexistent but still sort of kind of there chance – he _does _like me after all?_

_Maybe…_

_It wasn't even a _proper _kiss, anyway. Nothing like in Miku's cheesy romance films, anyway-_

"-_soup sound good_?"

"Wha'? Huh?" inquired Len blankly, a distant, faraway voice invading his head, effectively disrupting his fantasy. Perhaps it was just as well, because Len knew his overwrought imagination would've taken events further than they had in real life – a lot, lot further.

"I _said_," Miku tried again, whilst Len attempted to focus on the pretty fashion diva before him (at the same time, quashing his feelings of jealousy), "does vegetable soup sound good? For lunch? You know?"

_Does it really matter?_

_Hmn. But Miku looks so expectant, so I guess it matters to _her. _Besides, I have no right to feel negatively towards her – she's sugary sweet the whole way through, like a stick of seaside rock. It wasn't like she _forced _(my) Kaito to like her…_

_Oh, please._

_Kaito's not _mine.

_I wish he was, though._

"…-kun? Len-kun?"

"Yeahhh~ Earth to Len-kun, is anybody home?" inquired Rin, first waving one hand in front of his face, before abandoning that strategy and resorting to brute force – i.e., a few violent taps on the cranium with her knuckles. "The lights are on, the mouth's moving, but Mr. Brain departed a long, longg time ago, huh?"

Len was brought back down to Earth with a bump (several, actually, all stemming from Rin's rough treatment), and wasn't feeling too happy about it. Really – if idle daydreams were the only place he could have (his) Kaito, then surely he should be allowed to space out every so often?

However, his sister just-so-happened to be the embodiment of Satan, plus a few curves and a cute hair ribbon.

"Oi! Leave it, Rin! You're hurting me!"

"Then answer Miku-onee-chan when she asks you what you want for lunch. It's impolite to keep a lady waiting."

Len continued to look blank.

"Vegetable soup? Hungry? You want some?" prompted Miku. "I could make some for Kaito-nii too, only-" she paused, struck by a sudden revelation, "-where _is _Kaito-nii?"

"Probably hasn't woken up," said Meiko, sighing. "He really is a slob."

"No, it's not that…"

"Of course not!" cried Rin, throwing a first up in the air. "He's just exhausted 'cause he and innocent-looking little Len-kun here spent the whoooleee nig-"

"_Totally wrong_, dummy," said Len sharply, silencing his sister by placing one hand over her mouth. However, the careless words had affected him more than any of the female Vocaloids assembled in the corridor could tell. His stomach had twisted into a painful knot, mind suddenly bombarded with sharp, photographic images…

Len shuddered.

"He just felt a bit ill yesterday," the boy continued, attempting to keep his body under control – not to mention that stupid blabbermouth Rin, who was now trying to bite his hand, "so he's sleeping it off and- _God_, what are you, an animal? Don't think you can settle all your problems by biting them."

"Teehee. Len-kun is more of an animal than me, especially with Kai~tooo~"

"I think Len-Len would make a good animal," commented Teto idly, thoroughly confused by the twins' back and forth banter. "He'd be something fluffy and cute!"

"Do you think I should not make Kaito-nii any soup, then? If he's asleep it wouldn't do him any good."

"But he'll wake up later," Len pointed out, holding his bitten hand close to his chest. "I think you should make him something to eat, to build up his strength. Something _healthy _and completely un-sugar related, though."

"Sure thing!" beamed the green haired diva, flashing all the assembled Vocaloids a peace sign. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me~"

Meiko paused, as if thinking something over, before saying, "I'm going to go help Miku prepare lunch. I don't know if I'll ever be able to stand the sight of leeks again. Not since that horrible cake."

"Did Mei-Mei-chan say cake?" asked Teto hopefully. "Teto likes cake, yep yep! I can bake and everything! Can Teto make the dessert for everything, please? Please, please, please? But not for Kaito-nii who is sick, yes?"

"Yes," Len affirmed.

"I guess you can help out if you want…" frowned Meiko, worrying images of Gakupo's trashed kitchen floating through her mind. However, to say no to Teto would be a bit like kicking a puppy – heart-wrenching, guilt inducing and something to be avoided at all costs. "Just don't make _too _much of a mess, please?"

"Yayyyyy! I love you, Mei-Mei-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up, before I change my mind."

Finally, when the big sister figure was safely out of view, Rin and Len turned. Rin's face was lit up with excitement like a Christmas tree, Len's slightly less cheerful.

Dejected.

"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed Rin, quickly tuning into her little brother's misery. Being twins, the pair were exceptionally sensitive to each other's thoughts and feelings (which partially explained how Rin had been aware of Len's crush on Kaito before Len himself). "Don't be all glum! Whatever's the matter?"

"What do you think?"

"The world is coming to an end and everything we know about and think about is a lieeee?" A pause. "Even the cake?"

"Worse than that. _Much _worse."

* * *

**a.n: it's a filler chapter… but it's so long O: why are my filler chapters longer than actual plot-ish (not that this story /has/ much of a plot xD) chapters? bleh. hopefully this will be the last filler chapter in the story, & there will be some more fluffy stuff soon~  
any~way, did anybody see the eurovision song contest? twas rite good xD i was loling so much at greece's entry i didn't hear any of the actual song xD all the men took it so srsly O: it was rather hilarious.**

**mkay, thank you for all the reviews/favourites/alerts =3 they make me smile! –dance-**

**  
renahh chen~**


	17. Vegetable Soup

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Seventeen  
_

"_Vegetable Soup"_

* * *

"Ahhh. I am beginning to comprehend the gravity of your situation," said Rin, nodding her head. Her voice had become very calm and pedantic, as though she were a psychiatrist addressing an insane mass murderer. One who had just hacked up their stepmother and hidden the carcass in a rubbish dump.

Rin found her brother's situation rather amusing. To her, it was kind of like watching a soap opera, only she was privileged enough to get behind-the-scenes interviews with the main characters. In fact, she was idly contemplating pulling the whole psychiatrist charade on Kaito next, ask him how he felt about Len and make notes while the blue-haired boy squirmed and blushed, as he was one hundred percent sure to do.

Kaito was easy to read like that. Especially for someone as perceptive as Rin.

Len, on the other hand, was _not _a happy bunny – or any sort of bunny, to be honest.

He was rather upset/bemused/confused about the whole Len-and-Kaito chaste kiss ordeal, and had no idea if his rash actions had affected Kaito's judgement of him, perhaps widened the gap between the pair, or else changed the way they'd react to each other in future.

_Will we drift apart?_

_Will we become closer?_

_Does Kaito hate me, or am I just being paranoid?_

_And does he _really_ like Miku?_

So many questions.

Too many queries.

And Len had no answers.

Therefore, being treated like a comedy duo, performing some inane skit for Rin's personal entertainment, was more than annoying, more than aggravating, more than demeaning.

It was downright depressing.

Len wanted her to stop.

That was why he threw the cushion at her head.

"Heyyy, Len-kun!" whined Rin, managing to catch the oncoming projectile before it messed up her hair, "I'm trying to heelppp! I just want to know how you feel about things!"

"But you're making fun of me," said Len, eyes downcast, the picture of depression. "You're talking like my feelings don't _mean _anything, like it's just cheap entertainment and you couldn't give a damn. You should try going a day in my shoes, see how you feel then."

"I already did, and I liked it tremendously. It's so much fun trading clothes with Len-kun," replied Rin – and although the comment was crass, it was spoken with an innocent sincerity that almost made Len feel a little bad for getting so worked up.

The key word here being 'almost'.

"I didn't mean it _literally_," huffed Len, "and you knew it."

"Tehee~"

"I thought you were going to help me, anyway?" the blond suddenly shot at his unofficial twin, folding his arms. "Sitting there making fun of me isn't going to get a lot done, if you didn't realise."

"I'm not going to help you _or_ your stuu~pid Kaito-nii get a good ending if you shout," said Rin coyly, "so I'd bite my tongue if I were you. Anger never solved anything~"

"Kaito is not stupid," Len replied, feeling a little offended on behalf of the older Vocaloid, despite the fact Len himself called the other stupid at least four times a day. And besides-

'_I think I'm in love with Miku…'_

Len grit his teeth at the memory, producing a most unpleasant sound that made his sister flinch. "No, you were right, Rin. Kaito really is a moron. But that just makes him even more-"

_Sweet? Adorable? _Cute?

"Uke-ish?"

"I was going to say endearing, actually," said Len, stressing the word as though trying to knock a point through Rin's thick skull – 'no, I am **not** Gakupo, and I'm **not** a pervert.' "And what was with the 'happy ending' crap? Have you been playing dating sim games?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically, over-sized ribbon bobbing.

"Why, may I ask?"

"It was all in the name of love!" proclaimed the (slightly) older, (distinctly more) insane Vocaloid, clutching one hand to her chest as though taking an oath. "I promised myself I'd help Len and stuuu~pid Kaito-nii fight through all the tears, pain and misunderstandings to get their happy 100 percent perfect ending, so I decided to immerse myself in the world of dating sims to become their number one matchmaker! Ha," Rin laughed, buffing up her banana-yellow nails on her shirt, "I'm so good at this cupid crap, I could probably get Meiko and _Gakupo _together!"

"Yeah, by using an awful lot of bribery, alcohol and death threats."

"Why, but of course!"

Len sweatdropped every so slightly.

"My faith in you has just plummeted to below zero."

"And what did your faith levels start out as?"

"Zero."

"Oh well!" cried Rin, throwing both hands up into the air. "It doesn't really matter, because I have a _fantastic _plan to get you and Kaito-nii together!"

"Really?" inquired Len, now interested in what his semi-insane sibling had to say. He leaned forwards, thumb resting on his lip. Anticipation was written across his face, so obvious it could've been scrawled on with permanent marker. Nevertheless, he attempted to hide it – very badly, may I add.

Rin, sensing her brother's agitation, gave a few more tormenting 'teehee~'s, eyes narrowed slightly. With a contented sigh, she leant back against the sofa and said, after a long pause, "You're gonna date Haku and totally ignore Kaito-nii for a few weeks! That's _sure _to make him like you!"

"Eh?" Len frowned, finding Rin's stroke of mastery a tad...

Unmasterful?

"What's wrong?" Rin pouted, "don't you like my idea? It's a common plot point used in loads of video games, you know – guy likes cute girl, cute girl likes guy but doesn't realise it, guy pretends to date a different girl to make the aforementioned _cute _girl realise how deep her feelings are…" Rin frowned, and tapped her lower lip. "But in your case, there is no cute girl. Just poor, blundering Kaito-nii~"

"Kaito is cute," Len protested feebly, though there was little conviction in his voice. Rin wasn't even listening to him – she was too busy humming an inane little ditty under her breath, something about road rollers.

Oh well.

Len didn't really want to share Kaito's perceived 'cute'ness with anybody else. Len could be selfish like that sometimes. He had to be, because if he was a total doormat like Haku his bossy sister would walk all over him. "And besides, don't you think stringing Haku along is a little underhanded and manipulative? And…" Len sighed, guilt stirring at the pit of his stomach, "I don't want to hurt Kaito."

"But what if going out with Haku doesn't hurt Kaito at all?" asked Rin, a devious smirk playing about her pretty features. "What if he's totally indifferent to you, and doesn't give a damn about who you go out with or what you do?"

Len froze, feeling as though Rin had just slapped him across the face.

"Yes," the blonde pressed, aware of Len's obvious suffering, not caring. "So let's say you don't pretend to be with Haku, and you just – what? _Waltz _up to Kaito and tell him how you feel? He's Kaito, Len. He wouldn't understand. Or if he did, he'd be too shocked to do anything – or he might not like you at all! He'd say no and you'd get hurt some more, and you don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"I wouldn't waltz…" Len argued, though his cheeks were stained red, head hanging like a dying plant. Rin had hit the bullseye. Len _didn't _want to get hurt. He was more fragile than his responsible, intelligent mien let on.

"Exactly," said Rin, snapping open her cellphone with one quick, fluid motion. "To avoid getting hurt yourself, you've got to be prepared to hurt Kaito just a little. Enough to make him realise how much he misses you."

"It still sounds a little cruel."

"Remember the song, Len-kun," grinned Rin, keying Haku's number into the phone with a speed and accuracy worthy of Akita Neru's veteran texting skillz. "Love is war. You have to play dirty to be victorious."

But even so, Len felt horribly guilty, his stomach tied up in knots – a sensation that didn't lessen when Rin cheerfully greeted Haku; "Heyyy! How're you doin'? You want to come over tomorrow?"

Len didn't want to get hurt, but he didn't want to hurt anyone else, either.

* * *

Kaito was dreaming.

He had to have been, because Len's lips were pressed lightly against his own, timid and nervous and young – much, much, too young – and everything about it was wrong, but Kaito's heart _still _skipped a beat, stomach still twisted in knots, fingers still curled into fists, accompanied by dull cracks as tired joints moaned feebly in protest-

-and Len was moaning his name, though Kaito was unsure how it happened – everything was very distorted, hazy; blurred at the edges like a sepia photograph, a memory from a long, long time ago-

-"Kaito? Kaito?" and the 'nii' was gone, obliterated, as tentative fingertips seemed to pierce his skin with needles, shaking him, muttering, more frantically now, "Kaito? Kaito? Kai-"

"-to-niii? Kaito-nii?"

But no, something wasn't right.

The voice was too high, too feminine, too distinctly un-Len-like.

In fact, comparing the two voices would be a bit like contrasting night and day, black and white.

Len and Miku.

"Are you okay, Kaito-nii? I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful sleeping, but Len-kun said you felt sick, and you haven't had anything to eat yet. If you're ill you need lots and lots of soup, right? Like, warm things? I think so, anyway. So I made you some lunch! It's made of leeks and some other stuff found in the vegetable crisper, is that alright? If it's not I could make chicken soup, or something. But you _have _to eat, Kaito-nii. Is that understood? You absolutely have to."

It was definitely Miku.

"A-Ah…" Kaito whimpered, attempting to formulate words. Miku's good-natured, if slightly overbearing rant, had temporarily overloaded Kaito's brain. There was too much information to process. How would he be able to think of a single reply to satisfy _all those words_?

There was a dull thud – presumably Miku setting the soup down on the bedside cabinet – and Kaito winced, the smell of leeks and whatever it was that had been salvaged from the vegetable crisper (which could've been anything from asparagus to sake, which Meiko liked to hide in there for no apparent reason) invading his nostrils in a haphazard, unpleasant way.

"Kaito-nii shouldn't strain himself," chastised Miku, though her voice was light and motherly.

_Just like a mother._

_Is _that _was you always saw Miku as?_

"Sorry, Miku-san," apologised the blue-haired Vocaloid, cracking an eye open. The movement was apprehensive, as though fearful that Miku's cooking would make him retch. Thankfully, no such event occurred, though Kaito did feel an uneasy stirring in his stomach.

Too tired to think of an appropriate reason, Kaito decided to blame the soup.

It was easier that way.

He didn't want to think about Len anymore.

His feelings were far too painful, strange and upsetting to contemplate.

Miku, on the other hand, was kind and warm and simple – and pretty, he couldn't forget pretty – and he found it much easier to concentrate on her; her cute pigtails, the creases in her clothes, wide eyes, waiting expectantly for Kaito to sample her fine cuisine.

Surely _that_ was the definition of love; being with someone that made you feel safe and secure?

Not the confusion, the guilt (and the ever-so-secret bit of yearning) that came whenever Kaito allowed his thoughts to be derailed by a certain pair of large green eyes and a mop of blond hair.

* * *

**a.n:/ yayy. there is another plot arc coming up… if you can call it that? xD there actually isn't that much story left, tho, tbh. i have it allll planned out =3 & sorry for dragging stuff out, I like writing about what the characters think too much D: i hope it doesn't bother anyone? the characters seem to think an awful lot xD even kaito xD  
as always, thank you to my awesome reviewers ^^**


	18. Romeo and Cinderella

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Eighteen  
_

"_Romeo and Cinderella"_

* * *

It was some twenty minutes later that Miku left, leaving Kaito alone – save for his complicated musings and a bowl of stone-cold soup.

He had only been able to drink a third of the green liquid, though this had less to do with his teeth, and more to do with the fact that he despised vegetables. Broccoli, lettuce, peas, cucumber, courgette, asparagus; you name it, Kaito hated it.

At least, any _green _vegetable.

Of course, Kaito told Miku a little white lie regarding his eating habits. He told her he felt sick.

(Actually, that was true, but his ill health was a direct result of Miku's poor cooking. It wasn't like he could _say_ that_, _though; not without sounding incredibly rude, unappreciative and ungracious.)

And so the green haired Vocaloid had fretted, offering Kaito a hot water bottle, an ice-pack or her favourite cuddly toy. Kaito denied each kind offer, slightly amused that she cared so. Following this, Miku had pouted, muttered 'meanie', commanded that he got well soon and vacated the room.

Which brought Kaito back to the start of this chapter – i.e., alone, save for his complicated musings and a bowl of stone-cold soup.

Of course, he didn't _need _to stay in bed like an invalid. He felt completely fine, save for the filthy taste in his mouth; an unwelcome reminder of Miku's cooking. However, getting out of bed would only cause Miku to worry. She would be asking whether Kaito was _really _alright over and over again, constantly at his side as though the pair were joined at the hip, flailing her arms and trying to shove extra pillows, more soup and her mini-Miku plushie (affectionately dubbed 'Hachune Miku') at thoroughly bemused and overwhelmed Kaito.

Miku's sure-fire over-reaction was not the real problem, however.

The real problem was Kagamine Len.

To phrase matters in a simple manner, Kaito did not know whether he could look the younger Vocaloid in the face without blushing the same hue as a fire hydrant.

The blue-haired Vocaloid knew such fears were childish and, hey, weren't you meant to do something scary you every day? It was meant to be healthy (that was, if Miku's girly magazines held any water).

Moreover (on a more practical note), Kaito knew he couldn't hide from Len forever. It would be childish and irresponsible, not to mention unfeasible. Len was pretty sharp for a fourteen-year-old, and he would obviously realise.

_Just _why _are you so afraid of seeing Len-kun, anyway? Because of the 'kiss'? The one you told yourself didn't even matter?_

_You're a terrible liar, Kaito._

_It mattered._

_It mattered more than you think._

_And you don't want to see Len-kun because you're afraid. Afraid that you'll discover you like him a lot more than you previously assumed._

_**Shut up.**_

Wincing at the violent mental battle being fought within the confines of his much-too-small skull, Kaito turned and buried his face into a nearby pillow.

Perhaps he was trying to asphyxiate himself, or perhaps he was trying to escape from the outside world.

Either way, it worked.

The Vocaloid soon fell into a dark, uneasy sleep, troubled by strange images and his own thoughts.

* * *

It was dark when Kaito finally awoke, blinking rapidly to dispel leftover memories of his convoluted nightmare; one involving a particularly twisted parallel universe in which Miku became a ruthless queen and he, for reasons unknown, shot himself in the head.

Yeah.

Kaito had good dreams.

Wincing, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

It hurt.

The Vocaloid had been drifting fitfully between dreams and reality, and the pair had become quite muddled and distorted. Due to this, Kaito felt he needed to prove he was awake. That way, he would know not to panic if he fell through any more strange rabbit holes and watched Miku enslave any more rural villages.

He felt disoriented, and regarded his bedroom with narrowed eyes. It looked almost as though he were in a foreign place; black shadows pooled in the furthermost corners like crude oil. Had Kaito been a little child, the oppressing darkness would have scared him.

…

It _still _scared him – but surely he was old enough to know he was in no immediate danger?

_It's the same room it was this morning. Nothing's changed._

But logic wasn't helping. Logic was reassuring, but Kaito knew it was human (well… he used the term 'human' loosely) company he wanted – no, _needed _– at that moment. Somebody to reassure him he was still alive, he still existed, he still _mattered_.

Len cared.

Len understood.

He mattered to Len.

_But I couldn't bother him, _Kaito thought, pulling his long legs up against his torso. With a melancholic sigh, the Vocaloid rested his chin atop his bony knees. He was attempting to hold himself, yet he knew it would feel better to be held by Len.

_God, I sound like such a child molester._

_See, that's _exactly _why I can't bother Len; I'll start _feeling _things and end up uncomfortable, and I'll probably scare him or… or offend him, or something! And then our friendship would be ruined completely. Besides, he's probably asleep…_

_But if I keep avoiding Len, our friendship will break down anyway – but it'll be much slower, more painful, and far, far more agonising to watch._

_I want to talk to Len, but I don't _want _to want him, but I don't want to be apart from him, either, and, and- and God, I don't know._

Kaito was starting to get a headache.

Thinking about Miku never left him feeling so guilty, ashamed, confused, conflicted; but had he ever thought about Miku in such ways? His fantasies of the famous songstress had always been fairly mild, even though he appreciated her pretty face and slender figure.

_Len's prettier._

Kaito's cheeks flushed at this, burying his head further into his knees, toes curling against the duvet in a most uncomfortable fashion.

_But what _am _I going to do now? _The Vocaloid lamented, wondering exactly how piteous he sounded. Meiko'd probably shoot him if she was privy to the over-dramatic clichés his tired mind was spouting; good job she wasn't telepathic, then, or his life would be terminated all too quickly in a rather bloody massacre. _I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep again – not by myself. Should I write depressing song lyrics? Something like;_

_Everything I see is but a blur for my mind,_

_Being transient, then disappearing,_

_Is that how far my cries can only go?_

_Haha, no – Meiko really _would _kill me if I started singing that song._

_Don't get why she hates it so much, really._

_It's better than that 'Conchita' thing she does, or whatever it's called. Reckon she only likes it 'cause I get eaten, alongside Rin an' Len – and _no, _you're not going to start wondering what Len tastes like. He tastes of _HUMAN… _Metal? Circuitry and battery acid? Nevertheless, it's cannibalism, no matter how you call it._

_I guess depressing song lyrics are out, then._

_And I'm no good at video games when I'm awake, let alone while I'm only semiconscious and feeling pretty crappy. Guess I have no hand-eye coordination or something, 'cause I seem to screw up dances a lot too._

_Len-kun always goes over the steps with me after, though, even if he does roll his eyes, shake his head and go, "can't you even get _this? _It's so easy!"_

_But Len-kun's always been nice to me._

A pause, during which Kaito lifted his head. His jaw was clenched, his fists doubly so, face set with a determined expression, as though he were about to jump into a pit of live sea snakes or wrestle with a hungry lion. It was the expression of someone about to do something they really, really didn't want to do – or, in Kaito's case, something they _did _want to do, but were afraid of the consequences that would follow.

_But I can't be afraid of stupid things forever._

_And Len-kun will know how to make me feel better._

* * *

**a.n: kaito thinks too much xD jkjk. the song lyrics are the english song lyrics of romeo and cinderella, a vocaloid song that i actually don't like that much xD meiko's 'conchita, the epicurean daughter of evil' is a muchmuchmuch better song xD it has cannibalism! xDD**

**renahhchen~**


	19. Making Promises

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Nineteen  
_

"_Making Promises"_

* * *

"Len-kun…?"

The words were soft and tentative, spoken with a small amount of fear. Fear of what, exactly, it was hard to tell. There were many things be afraid of in the world.

Fear of being ignored.

Fear of being heard.

_Right. So I'm afraid of Len-kun now._

_Honestly, Kaito, get a grip._

The thought was very self-deprecating, almost prompting the Vocaloid to counter with a whiney 'don't be mean to me…' But, alas, instigating conversation with a voice in your head would be _completely_ insane – even more so than putting cherry ice-cream in the pasta that one time – and, secondly, Kaito_ knew_ the voice was right, no matter how insulting and snarky it was.

He really _did _need to get a grip; swallow his anxiety and just move on, like a leaf in the breeze or…

Or think up some more therapeutic, hippie-esque 'feel good' crap like that.

_God._

_I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore._

Thoughts were derailed too easily, especially when Kaito was faced with a particularly daunting task. Not wanting to think about Len, his over-tired, over-wrought mind decided to settle on random topics, like they'd been picked from a hat with no sense of order, no sense of reliability and, above all, just _no_ sense.

**Non**sense.

It was the exact same thing no matter how you called it, and it was beginning to give Kaito a headache.

He really _was_ going crazy.

_Well, at least I haven't fallen into Wonderland just yet. I should be fine for a few more days, at least. Come to think of it, in some of my songs I do act like a bit of weirdo creep, with more than a few screws loose._

_No wonder people keep giving me funny looks in the street._

_Is my image really _that _bad?_

…_Yeah._

_Back to the point at hand, Kaito, you_ dummy.

Somehow, impersonating Meiko's voice within the confines of his skull made Kaito feel a bit better – almost as though Meiko really _was_ there to hand out some much-needed common sense, delivered with a sharp tongue that made Kaito jump to attention and go 'yes m'am!'

He really couldn't ignore Meiko.

She was right, anyway.

He needed to talk to Len.

And he was most likely insane.

Sad thing was, Kaito was unsure which was the worst hand fate had dealt him. Was he a creepy, shota-loving pervert or a creepy, unhinged lunatic? Both were pretty lousy options.

Kaito had managed to draw them both.

Perhaps he was born under an unlucky star.

Or maybe he was just defective – some hapless scientist mislaid their spare change and it ended up inside his central nervous system, or whatever.

_You're acting like a defect _now_, Kaito._

_Just _talk _to him – and quit acting like a blushing anime schoolgirl, stupid._

And it was stupid.

Kaito knew it was.

He was more than a little disgusted at himself. Whether this was because of his questionable feelings towards Len or his childish inability to face his own problems, Kaito didn't know. But he had to at least try sort things out, right?

_Right?_

So Kaito spoke again, a little louder this time.

"Len-kun?"

Silence.

"Len-kun, I really _need _to talk to you. A-And don't pretend you're not awake, 'cause I've been stood out here for a while and I could tell your bedroom light was on."

Because _that _didn't sound stalkerish at all.

Mentally berating himself, the Vocaloid blindly staggered on, wondering if he was making it worse – a fire to gasoline sort of situation. What if he made Len mad? Hell, Kaito was mad at himself, so the odds for the whole Len-Kaito happy ending make-up thing weren't looking too great. Kaito wouldn't've bet on them, and he was an optimist a good eighty-three percent of the time (but, then again, who was counting?)

"Please, Len-kun. Please let me talk to you."

So he was _begging_ now.

Being tongue-tied suddenly seemed so much more preferable to reeling off a garbled half-apology half-accusatory statement and sounding a total weirdo to boot – but hadn't Kaito _always _sounded strange? Everyone said so, and it was always with at least a little smattering of fondness and endearment.

Did that make him unique, then?

(And here Kaito was instantly reminded of one of Meiko's favourite sayings; "We're _all _special, like snowflakes. Just like everyone else.")

There a pause, hanging precariously between the two boys, before Len snorted and said, "You're so _odd_, Kaito-nii. How long have you been stood outside?"

"Um… Ten minutes?"

"I'm gonna hazard a guess and say it was a lot, _lot _longer than that," replied Len, sounding vaguely amused. And then, in affectionate tones, the blond added, "you freak."

"Mmn," nodded Kaito – not that Len could see the gesture, rendering it completely useless. A wasted effort. Try again, Kaito, you dummy.

"I guess you can come in then."

"Thank you, Len-kun."

It was all very polite, a little bit insincere, but it was better than nothing.

_Everything's going to be okay, you know._

_Stop stressing out._

Len had turned his bedside lamp on, and the small room was bathed with dim, inconsistent light. Inconsistent because the bulb needed changing, and had for some time. It kept flickering on and off, on and off, as though stuck in some bizarre manic-depressive cycle, or else was very bad at making up its mind.

Len was sat on his bed, arms drawn round his knees in the selfsame position Kaito himself had been in not half an hour ago. A book lay beside him, something very bright and colourful and distinctly un-Len-like. The blond preferred proper books, not manga, so obviously it was one of Rin's…

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure. Make yourself at home. You and Mei-san bought half this furniture, anyway," Len shrugged, masking his anxiety behind an unreadable pokerface.

The blond shifted, picking up the manga as he did so, and Kaito bowed shallowly before taking his seat. He made sure to remain a little way apart from Len, a memory of last time they… um… 'shared a bed' running through his mind, prompting an involuntary flush.

"So, what you're reading," Kaito began, idly tracing patterns on the duvet. "Is it good?"

Another shrug.

"Not really."

"Because you borrowed it from Rin…?"

"And her tastes are somewhat questionable, yes."

"Only somewhat?"

Len laughed a little at this, turning to look at Kaito. "I guess I give my delightful sibling too much credit, then. I felt too tired to read anything substantial, or do anything that required thinking. I thought – yeah! Why don't I read something of Rin's? It'll be mindless and stupid enough."

"You still couldn't get to sleep, though?"

"Nope," the blond sighed, casually discarding the manga somewhere – on the floor, most likely. The twins never did seem to regard their counterpart's items with much respect – most likely, that was why they were always fighting, throwing childish insults. "But Kaito-nii couldn't sleep either…?"

"I tried."

"And you failed."

"Yeah."

"You do feel better now, though, don't you?" asked Len, genuine concern flashing across his eyes. He stared at Kaito intently, head quirked at an odd angle. "I mean, your teeth don't hurt and… And you're not in pain or anything?"

Kaito smiled reassuringly, holding both hands in the air. "I'm fine, look! Better than I've ever been. Miku-san gave me some vegetable soup – filled me _right _up. Vegetation. Mmmn." And Kaito began licking his lips, looking very much like an immature child.

It made Len grin, at any rate.

"Knock it off, you dummy," chided Len, smacking Kaito lightly upside the head. "You're making me feel guilty now! I know how much you hate Miku's cooking… _And_ vegetation… Maybe I should've cooked you something myself."

"Like the time you put that tin of beans in the microwave?"

"Hey, that was a total accident!"

"Nooo. **That **was funny as hell," corrected Kaito, proceeding to flick Len on the nose – playful actions, childish banter, just like it always had been between the duo. It felt nice, plain and simple. Kaito liked being with Len, just being his friend. "What, you wanted to _poison _me – whilst I was on my deathbed, too? That's so cold, Len-kun!"

"Meiko-san didn't half throw a fit when she saw the kitchen," said Len sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Who knew beans could splatter that far? Me and Rin were de-orange-ing the walls for weeks!"

"They looked better orange, though. Brighter."

"I thought so as well."

The pair exchanged another smile. Without knowing, Kaito had managed to scoot up closer to Len, so they were exceedingly close – fingers brushing, arms pressed against the other's. Kaito found he didn't mind, though. The whole thing felt incredibly normal and soothing and all those words Kaito hadn't picked out from his internal dictionary for a long, long time, so who cared about the details?

He'd puzzle those out later.

"Hey," said Kaito softly, interrupting the happy moment. The apprehension on his face was so obvious it could have been drawn there with permanent marker (his inner!Meiko chided and said 'you'll get wrinkles you do that!'). "We're still friends, right, Len-kun? Everything's the same as it was before?"

Len blinked, processing the information. He swallowed hard, clenching his fingers – and Kaito began to worry he had said the wrong thing, had hurt his friend…

But the fingers uncurled, and within moments a smile even brighter than the one Len possessed beforehand appeared on the Vocaloid's face; something for which Kaito was infinitesimally glad.

"Of course we're still friends, Kaito-nii. What a stupid question."

"I know. I really am stupid," Kaito agreed, feelings of relief bubbling through his body like those in cans of carbonated soda.

And then Kaito did something that took both parties by surprise.

He leant forwards, pulled Len close to his chest, and wrapped his arms round his friend's middle in a tight hug: reassuring himself Len was still there, he was still there, and everything was going to be fine.

It _felt_ fine.

"K-Kaito-n-nii…" stuttered Len. He appeared to be quite shocked by the unprecedented action, as well he might be. He had a right.

"I'm sorry, Len-kun," Kaito apologised, hugging Len even tighter still, burying his face in the blond's trademark spikes. "I'm sorry for being so selfish and clingy, like last time-"

"You couldn't help last time."

"But I just want to make sure you'll always be here. You will, right? I don't know what I'd do if Len-kun didn't like me anymore – kind of hard to make friends when you're as defunct as me, haha..."

Len responded by putting his own arms round Kaito, head leant against the other's chest. It was soothing, listening to that mechanised heartbeat, and the noise could lull Len to sleep far more effectively than a stupid manga borrowed from stupid Rin who, oh yeah, wanted to do that stupid plan with stupid Haku…

But Len was much too sleepy to worry about any of that.

_I'll…_

_I'll sort it out later._

_Much later._

_Kaito is so warm…_

"I won't l-leave you, Kaito. I like you way too much," Len confessed, words punctuated with an odd yawn or two (or three or four or eight). "I promise."

* * *

**a.n: la la, a /very/ fun-to-write chapter xD yay, len/kaito fluff? mwaha =3 now we have to sort out 'stupid rin & her stupid plan & stupid haku', and maybe get 'stupid kaito' to realise his true feelings towards len xDD it sounds quite soap-operay and drama-ish xD**

**review or i'll punch you in the face xD**

**it's 4:30 am in the morning over here, guyz DDX**

**& yea, if anyone points out any spelling errors, srsly, plz be pointing them out ^o^**


	20. Burnt Toast and Misery

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty  
_

"_Burnt Toast and Misery"_

_

* * *

_

"Ngh…"

A moan.

A wince.

A muffled yawn.

Kagamine Len held the back of his hand against his mouth, elbow sticking out at an awkward angle. Then again, the whole process of waking up was awkward; a fact that was especially true when all he wanted to roll over, close his eyes and drift back into a dream-induced fantasy (better known as sleep).

The blond blinked, hoping this would effectively drag him into the world of the living, but alas – his plan went horribly awry.

"D-Damn't…"

His vision, his head, his very _being_ was suddenly plagued by an onslaught of light, so intense white spots exploded before his open eyes, and continued even when he squeezed his lids shut. Willing them away did nothing; instead, they continued to bloom, like giant flowers, or else unwanted weeds in a pretty garden.

Waking up always sucked.

Then again, the experience was so painful and tiring, Len liked to comfort himself with the thought that his day could only get better thereon after.

Usually he was wrong.

At least his otherwise awful morning had one redeeming feature.

Kaito.

The older Vocaloid was lying next to Len, a little too close than would be considered 'friendly'. He looked the picture of tranquillity, as opposed to his usual nature, which was clumsy and frazzled. His eyes were closed, black lashes pressed against pale skin; lips pursed slightly as he breathed in an out; chest rising and falling in slow, steady motions; blue hair seeming to glow under the sunlight.

Len sat up and stretched, limbs cracking – arms, fingers, back – in a manner that most people would have considered unhealthy, but for a Vocaloid it was perfectly normal. Their bodies closed down during the night to save energy, and when morning rolled round they were always stiff, aching and unresponsive.

_Because nothing says 'good morning sunshine!' than a dull pain in your _everywhere _and an ache in your back the size of South America, _Len thought dispassionately, as he was prone to doing every morning.

_I feel like death._

_No, scratch that. I feel like the _living_ dead._

And it wasn't a particularly nice feeling.

Len moaned, yawned and winced a couple more times, before pulling a funny face, cursing the birds outside and deciding, with a resounding air of finality, that there was no other option.

He'd have to grin and bear it.

_After I get some food in me I'll be fine._

_Good as new._

_I wonder if Mei-san's up yet, her being the only one who can cook…_

The blond turned to take one final look at Kaito, smiling a little as he did so. As he did, a thought crossed his mind;

_Maybe I should wake him up?_

But no, it would be kinder not to. For one, he looked so content. For another, he had completely _flipped _last time he woke up in the same bed as Len. The blond trusted Kaito (to some extent… And definitely **not **when cooking/electrical appliances/the can-opener he'd managed to cut himself so badly the resultant gore almost made Miku faint were involved), but he really didn't want a repeat of that mini soap opera.

Not this morning.

* * *

Len sat in the kitchen, revelling in the silence of his normally-noisy house. It must have been the first time in months he had woken before everyone else - even before Teto, who was a devout anime-watcher and hauled herself out of bed at the most ungodly hours.

The silence, however, did not improve the quality of his breakfast, which was (drumroll...)

A piece of half-burnt, half-raw toast.

All the butter in the world could not mask its awful taste and appearance. Len was only eating it because he felt hungry – there was absolutely no sense of enjoyment in the menial task. It was kind of like breathing; a necessity, but not something worth writing home about.

However, breathing usually entailed less crumbs/sticky fingers/feelings of nausea, and was infinitesimally more enjoyable than eating Len's…

Ah heh…

_Cooking._

Not that putting a slice of bread in the toaster could be considered 'cooking'.

Especially not when said toaster was broken.

Len could vaguely remember the technologically-unable Teto sticking her fingers there, a vain attempt to fish out her breakfast – which had, by the time she'd dismantled the toaster (a.k.a. banged on it with her fist) disintegrated into nothing more than soot.

_Damn Teto, _lamented Len. _That stupid machine nearly burnt the skin off my fingers when I touched it, and then it goes and… Goes and _mutilates _my breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!_

_Gah._

_If Meiko was awake (and sober) she'd make me something edible._

_Speaking of which, why is she the ONLY one in our family who can actually cook? There are a whole bunch of us – relying on one very unreliable drunkard for non-poisonous cuisine seems a little illogical._

And now Len was beginning to feel sick.

…_I really can't stomach any more of this._

_Not so early in the morning._

Glaring dispassionately at his half-eaten piece of 'toast', Len picked up the plate and clanked it down by the sink. Just looking at the awful thing was giving him a stomach ulcer – heaven knew what chaos the half-digested, hot'n'cold piece of crap was doing to his innards.

"Right… I think I need a coffee," yawned Len, stretching-

-only to remember Teto broke his favourite mug a month ago and, sentimental (i.e. stupid) as it sounded, coffee really didn't taste as good served any other way.

_Well, look on the bright side._

_I'll die of dehydration long, _long _before the Salmonella sets in._

_So I guess everything's just fine and wonderful and positively _peachy_._

Slam!

And, with that one sound, Len's luck changed again.

For the worse.

"Len-kunnn~ I'm _home_!" cried a very loud voice; one that sounded similar to Lens', but it had an over-confident, slightly arrogant air that set the twin sounds poles apart.

"Hello, Rin," said Len. "Don't slam the door so hard. You'll break the hinges."

And, of course, the arrival of Kagamine Rin could only mean one thing.

Imminent misery.

_Forgive me if I don't jump for joy._

"Well, I'm **sorry**," said Rin, her insincerity plain as day. In fact, she looked rather amused.

"You won't be laughing when Mei-san realises you've broken the house. _Again_. She got pretty angry last time-"

"'_Don't break my stuff, it's my house, you don't pay squat, gonna kick you out, think you're so clever, death threats, stabby stabby, la, la la,_'" recited Rin, idly waving one hand in the air. "I've heard it _allll _before."

"That's nothing to be proud of!" exclaimed Len, beyond frustrated with Rin's attitude. "Maybe you should _listen _to Meiko-san for once – It'd make me hate you less."

"Calm down, Len," the blonde psychopath sighed, waggling a finger. "You shouldn't take stuff so seriously."

"Maybe you should take stuff _more _seriously. You're _too _relaxed about everything."

"But we're twins, right, so we cancel each other out," shrugged Rin. "It'd probably be best if you remained uber uptight and I stayed my lovely, vivacious self. Wouldn't want to upset the balance of the universe or anything."

Len couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Honestly, Rin's 'logic' was so skewered he didn't even know _where _to begin. Instead, he settled for muttering, '_lovely, _you_?' _under his breath.

"Oi!" said Rin. "I am lovely, and you're not. Just like reflections in a mirror – everything gets reserved. I'm the _talented _half."

"And I am…?"

"The pissed off half 'cause you haven't any breakfast and you're totally in love with Kai-"

"**Shut up**."

If looks could kill, Rin would've been so, so screwed.

As it was, she was perfectly fine.

"So it _is _about the breakfast," she observed, turning to glance at the burnt/raw piece of toast by the sink. "You're not normally this touchy. But fear not, my beloved other half, for I stand before you now with a fantastic solution-"

"You're hurting my head," moaned Len weakly.

Rin sighed and folded her arms, looking distinctly unimpressed; even more so than her tired/hungry/thirsty/headachey counterpart. "Typical Len-kun charm. I drag my ass out of bed at five in the morning so I can book movie tickets and haul Haku over here for your 'date' and you don't even care! Besides, I need my beauty sleep _wayyyy _more than you, Mr. Short and Grouchy. You're a **guy**, you don't need to look attractive. Besides, that creepy detective dude in that anime… thing… totally makes ugly bags look hot and desirable on boys across the country. Nowadays girls _want _weird, kinda ugly boys with pale skin and flyaway hair, but it's just NOT the same for members of the fairer sex, who have to look pretty and fresh all freakin' day long! Do you think these bags under MY eyes look hot, huh? Huh, huh? Len-kun?!"

Len blinked.

The prolonged rant had gone straight over his head; water off a duck's back.

"…I'm sorry, you lost me at the word 'date'."

"Why, sure. You're going on a date with Haku. To see a movie. Which is why I booked the tickets. _Duhhhh_," said Rin, folding her arms.

"Don't say 'duh' as if it's the most obvious thing in the world!" retorted Len, his own arms crossed. He even had Rin's look of discontent down perfectly. At that moment in time, striking the same poses and pulling the same faces, they did look uncannily similar. "How the hell am _I _meant to know how your crazy mind works? And…" Realisation dawned. "Are you saying you dragged _Haku-san _out of bed at an ungodly hour, too?"

A curt nod. "Yep! Totally. But I did it for _you_, Len-kun."

"That makes me feel even worse!"

"What-the-hell-ever. Look, it's Yowane Haku! Clap, clap, clap!" And, with a flourish, Rin drew back to reveal a rather flustered, tired, confused-looking Haku. The older Vocaloid had obviously been half-asleep when Rin accosted her, for she was wearing a short dress, and her hair had been let loose from its usual ponytail. Rin must've attacked her with a new wardrobe and hairbrush whilst the poor girl was still in slumber land.

She looked nice, though, albeit a little stoned.

Seriously.

Her eyes were wide and panicky, and she kept twitching.

_I guess that's what happens when Rin preys on the innocent._

_Poor Haku._

"Okay, be an ass. Don't say hi to Haku-san," said Rin, clapping her brother on the back. "It's _your _date, after all – I'm not gonna butt in!"

"'Not going to butt in?' You set the whole thing up! You **kidnapped **Haku!" cried Len incredulously. "You have _some nerve!_"

"I'm just doing it for you and Kaito," Rin smiled. "Once you start spending all your time with our gorgeous Haku here, he'll get all jealous and finally (_probably_) realise his true feelings."

"B-But-"

"He wouldn't learn any other way, Len-kun. Trust me," replied Rin. "Hand on my heart, Kaito is the densest, most _oblivious _moron I've **ever** met."

"H-How could y-you-"

"Don't worry, Len-kun," interjected Haku, bowing her head slightly. "Rin-san explained your situation to me, and I agreed to help any way I can because… Because it would make you happy. And it would be the right thing to do. I think. So please, don't get mad…"

And, all at once, everything felt right in the world.

Haku's mere presence was calming, and Len felt his nerves loosen already – ready to let love in, give peace a chance, blah, blah, blah.

You just couldn't say no to a sweet girl like Haku.

"Alright then, Haku-san," Len smiled, eyes lighting up. "I'll try. And thank you."

"Oh, it's n-no problem."

Blush, blush.

"Hey you guys!" cried Rin, punching Len's arm – perhaps for fear that she was being ignored. "You didn't ask what movie you're gonna watch! I picked out a good one, I really did! It's got death and killing and dismemberment, and it looks freakin' awesome! I mean, the trailer is so cool and gory and... And..." Rin slowed, turning to glance at Haku, then her brother. "And why are you looking at me like that, you two?"

"You didn't _really _mean that, did you, Rin? It was just a sick joke, right? You're not talking about that one movie with all the murder? The one definitely _not _for people under eighteen? I just misheard you, didn't I? You wouldn't really do anything **that **stupid, would you?" hissed Len, his voice dangerously low and quiet.

Rin tilted her head, then grinned.

"Uh huh! That's exactly the one I meant! The one that's an eighteen plus, yes!"

Len's eye twitched.

And then he exploded.

"You **MORON, **Rin! You absolute _moron_! I'm FOURTEEN YEARS OLD, you… Why the HELL would you even DO that, you **idiot?! **Did you forget how old your **twin **is?! Like HELL they'd ever mistake me for an EIGHTEEN-YEAR-OLD – some people still think I'm **twelve!** For my first 'date' I'm gonna be stood outside the movies for two hours, embarassed 'cause I got kicked out by some spotty teenager for being WAY too young, kicking a can about in the street - and you know Haku? _Haku, _the girl who thought Toad from Mario was scary? She'll be sat watching that movie, scared half to death, cowering under her seat while some scary old man tries to take advantage of her! What were you _**thinking?!**_ You weren't thinking at ALL, were you?!"

Only there were more curses and exclamation marks and a lot, lot, lot more anger.

"Woah, woah…" said Rin, backing up against the wall. "It won't be _that _bad, Len-kun. You're with Haku-san – of course they'll believe you're eighteen! Fourteen-year-old guys wouldn't date a girl who looks like Haku, right? I mean, look at her _breasts-_"

"Leave Haku-san's chest alone, you filthy pervert!"

"Kyahhhh! Len-kun, your face has gone all red!"

"**SHUT UP!**"

* * *

**a.n: aha, i wiki'd the japanese movie rating system. the highest is 18. actually, the japanese movie rating system is almost exactly the same as the uk one xD but it's different in america & other places, right? xD ANYWAY~ writing rin and len together is a lot of fun xD i see len as getting annoyed by rin sometimes, but he loves her really – deep, deep down xD i write about side characters too much. she's not even that important to the story. but she's fun! **

**as always, lots & lots of thanks to my epic reviewers ^o^ i gots over 50 reviews now – which is epicsauce xD **


	21. What If?

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-One  
_

"_What If…?"_

* * *

When Kaito woke that morning, it was with a perplexing amount of sadness. He could not think why he felt so melancholic. Of course, he could have blamed the maelstrom of emotion on the too-bright sun, his aching limbs, and an overpowering desire to roll over and go back to sleep – but no, he experienced those every single day, and they never made him feel _sad_. Annoyed, yes. Miserable, no.

…_I'm miserable?_

It was such a strong word, yet the more Kaito thought about it, the more realised that, surprisingly, that was _exactly _how he felt. Not only miserable, but empty; as though somebody had scooped out his innards and placed them in a jar.

And not the sort of empty that could be cured with a tub of Häagen**-**_Dazs._

___Huh. And I always thought ice-cream was the answer to everything._

___I guess there are some things it can't fix after all._

_It was a horrible, life-changing revelation. Kaito felt like a little kid, one who'd only just learnt Santa didn't exist; his last seven Christmases had been a lie, his letters to Santa were never posted and that guy at mall in the red coat and fake beard had been some homeless tramp doing it for the money._

_The magic had gone forever, replaced only with cold, hard, common sense. It was called growing up, and it ____sucked__._

However, pondering too long on escaped details was beginning to give Kaito a headache. He had never been a great thinker, and his mental capacity was further affected by his tired state of mind.

Meiko had a saying when it came to situations like this, something like;

'_Kaito, I'm trying to make dinner here! Get out of the kitchen! Get out, get out, get __**out**__! Watch where you're going, you stupid- OWWWW! FUCK! Holy hell! Look at _this, _you _spazz_, you made me spill hot water everywhere! It hurts, it hurts – what the hell are you STANDING THERE FOR? Get out! A lifetime in hell in the company of Satan and all his torturous instruments of death will be like a picnic compared to one minute alone with me and this rolling pin!!'_

…Okay.

Maybe it wasn't that saying.

'_Kaito, you're so stupid you shouldn't BOTHER thinking. You'll only hurt yourself.'_

That sounded more like it.

"I guess I'll work it out eventually," Kaito yawned, attempting to stand on lethargic limbs. His legs protested feebly, not wanting to hold his weight, prompting Kaito to murmur "shut up".

_Great. You're talking to yourself now. First sign of madness._

"Shut up," repeated the Vocaloid childishly, not that it helped. If anything, it clarified his previous thought: that he really _was_ crazy. Or maybe it was programming glitch, something beyond his control, related in no shape, way or form to his own sanity (or lack of thereof).

Of course, that was wistful thinking.

_You should take responsibility for your own actions and stop blaming other people._

_**Go away.**_

It was then, as Kaito argued with that stubborn, sadistic part of his mind that would not go away despite his gritted teeth, clenched fists and painful headache, that Kaito realised – _finally _– the cause of his grief.

_Took you long enough, you moron._

And for once, Kaito agreed with that voice.

He agreed with it wholeheartedly.

He had been talking to himself yet, yesterday, he hadn't been alone. He had been talking to Len. They even fell asleep in the same bed, in a completely innocent, hurt/comfort brotherly love kind of way.

And now Len was gone.

_**Len.**_

Like a burst dam, unpleasant thoughts began to form in Kaito's mind. It was a slow, steady stream at first, which evolved into a vast, tumultuous sea, difficult to navigate, destined to destroy everything in its path. All other thoughts paled, became insignificant and inconsequential, against the deluge of worry and 'what if's that were assaulting the blue-haired Vocaloid.

_What if I offended Len? What if I made him feel uncomfortable? That's why Len isn't here – he left, he felt awkward being with someone like me. What if my bold actions scared him, or, or..._

_Or what if he hates me?_

And that hurt Kaito more than anything else.

Quickly, Kaito began fabricating responses, arguments, evidence - _anything_ to get himself to shut up, to stop worrying so much because surely it was all alright, he just overreacting.

_I'm sure he didn't leave because of __**me**__. If he felt uncomfortable he would've said last night. Len's not the sort of person who sits there, all shy and demure, whilst others do whatever the hell they like and he's too scared to say no – that's Yowane Haku, sure, but not _Len_. Not my L…_

…_Not the Len I know._

_I'm no expert on 'feelings' and stuff, but I'm sure you don't go around smiling and laughing and hugging people you don't like._

_But what if he was just trying to be polite? What if he trying to send me subtle messages, 'okay, go away now', but I was too stupid to realise? It wouldn't be the first time, _lamented inner Kaito number 1.

_Stop making a mountain out of molehill, Bakaito, _chastised the second inner Kaito._ Besides, why do you care so much? Do you like Len _that_ much you can't be without him for five seconds?! Do you want him all for yourself? Are you _that _selfish?_

"I'm just worried about him," said Kaito, breaking the silence which, while it had been comforting just after he awoke, was now cold and oppressing and quiet as the grave.

Quiet as death.

And who knew, maybe everything would be easier to understand if he said it out loud. It would be like clearing cobwebs from his mind; moving the unwanted thoughts and dumping them somewhere else. It was unhealthy to keep everything locked away in some metaphorical cabinet deep inside, just in case the metaphorical hinges of said metaphorical cabinet burst one day, filling your head with suppressed thoughts and painful memories.

Talking things out was meant to help, even if the only person willing to listen was yourself.

_But I'd rather talk to Len-kun._

_That's out of the question now, though._

But amidst that burst dam-induced tidal wave was the one question that Kaito **really** needed to ask himself, yet it was so terrible he didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't squash it down in that metaphorical cabinet because it wouldn't fit. He had been dodging this question ever since Len kissed him, and here it was again, right then and there and it **wasn't **going away, refused to leave him alone, and Kaito couldn't ignore it any longer because he **needed** an answer.

He needed to face the facts.

_So let's take a look at them, shall we?_

It was unavoidable, really.

_You care about Len-kun so much you're making yourself feel ill, you like being with him more than Rin or Miku or any of the others, you seek out his company when you're lonely and you feel cold and empty because he's not here to comfort you._

_The real question you should be asking yourself is what if-_

"Don't even think about it."

_What if…_

"I don't want to."

_What if you're in love with him?_

It wasn't true.

It _couldn't be true._

Could it…?

* * *

**a.n: why do they have to think? xD it takes up a lot of space. but i like focusing on their feelings… gyah. now kaito's sort of (kinda) admitted he likes len, stuff will actually **_**happen**_** next chapter. and the chapters following xD i promise. len/kaito fluffness ftw xD  
i used a load of run-on sentences here, but they mostly to demonstrate how confused kaito is about life and everything. yeah~  
this was a rather short chapter...**

renahhchen xx


	22. Faces Round the Kitchen Table

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-Two  
_

"_Faces Round the Kitchen Table"_

* * *

"Kaito! I'm so glad you _finally _decided to join us – before midday, as well!" greeted Meiko sarcastically, one hand on her hip, pot of rice on the cooker.

"I'm sorry, Meiko-san. I guess I overslept," said Kaito, bowing his head.

The politeness was more down to necessity than anything else; a necessity that, if you did not honour the 'Great and Wise Meiko', she would honour _you_ by knighting you rather clumsily with a meat cleaver.

Bottom line was, don't anger Meiko or you'll live to regret it.

But you won't live for very long.

Kaito decided to change the subject, being too young to die. He loved life too much! And there were so many flavours of ice-cream he had left to sample, like squid ink and shark fin and pit viper.

"The rice smells good! Are we having it for breakfast?"

"Yep. I made okayu. And don't you _dare _complain that it's 'bland' or 'boring' because I'm tired, and not exactly in the mood to make a five course meal," grouched Meiko, as she was prone to doing, especially before she'd downed her mandatory five cups of early morning coffee.

"I wouldn't dream of complaining, Mei-san," answered Kaito truthfully.

He wasn't _that _stupid.

With another bow, Kaito took his bowl of rice porridge, and a seat alongside Miku.

The diva's hair was loose and unkempt which, coupled with her green pyjamas, led one to assume that she'd only just woken up. Rin and Teto, in comparison, looked as fresh as a pair of particularly fresh daisies after a rejuvenating rainstorm. They were both wearing normal clothes, and their hair was curled, styled and straightened to perfection.

_I wonder how long it takes Teto to do those drills every morning, _mused Kaito. _Is it like cement? Are they _stuck _there? How does she get to sleep? Custom-made pillows? And what if she wanted to wear a hat? How did-_

"Kaito-nii," Miku interrupted, leaning across the table. "Are you alright, Kaito-nii?"

The blue-haired Vocaloid jumped violently, as though 5000 volts of electricity had just been pumped into his veins/circuitry, rendering him still and slaw-jacked for a few seconds. Finally coming to his senses, Kaito blinked once, twice, several times, before turning to look at Miku, face a picture of confusion.

"What is it, Miku-san?"

"You're acting kinda 'out of it'. Like, you're 'not all there'. On another planet!"

The comment went straight over Kaito's head.

"…What?"

"She means you look like a dumbass, you dumbass," Rin explained, eloquent as always. "And close your mouth. You'll let flies in."

"Don't be cruel, Rin," chastised Miku, "it's not very nice. And _anyway-_" she turned to Kaito, "-_I _don't think you're a dumbass."

"That's 'cause you only just woke up. After a while you'll realise Bakaito's a total loser like the rest of us sane people."

"Well _bleh _to you," said Miku childishly, sticking out her tongue.

Rin responded with a hideous face of her own, crossing her eyes and forming an 'L' on her forehead with her thumb and forefinger.

"Don't be so immature, you two," scolded Meiko, "or I might have to knock your heads together."

And, just like schoolchildren, Miku and Rin began to giggle.

Kaito, on the other hand, remained silent, face frozen in a bizarre grimace. It was so different to his normal, cheery personality, it was quite eerie.

Since when was Kaito _ever_ upset about _anything_?

He seemed too oblivious to notice, even for a split second, that the world wasn't always filled with love and joy and coated with sugar. And then, contradictory to the one thing that made Kaito _Kaito, _and not his demented female counterpart or any other Kaito knockoff, there he was.

_Sad._

Unmistakably so.

And it was freaking Miku out.

"Kaito-nii?" she tried again, smiling a smile of sunshine and lollipops. It was the selfsame smile displayed on hundreds – nay, _thousand_s- of Hatsune Miku posters across Japan; tacked onto CD stores, teenagers' bedrooms and some children's hospitals. It was that smile there, right there, that made so many people love the cute diva. "Kaito-nii, are you okay?"

"I'm not _not _okay," the older Vocaloid sighed, eyes downcast, everything about him – his face, his expression, the way he held himself – suggesting some great, untapped misery. So maybe it wasn't not not okay, and really, he was as **not **not not okay as it was possible to be. As possible for a dummy like Kaito, at any rate.

"You don't _look_ not not okay," said Miku, pressing a hand against the other's forehead. "Hmn… You don't have a temperature, but you _did _say you felt sick yesterday."

"I'm fine, Miku-san. I promise."

"Don't you want Hachune-san?!" the diva suddenly exclaimed, grabbing a tattered, raggedy old something-or-other that had been perched on her lap throughout the meal. "She's my favourite plushie, but you can have her for a while if you really want! Her cute little face always cheers _me _up!"

Kaito gave the strange, tattered and torn plush toy a half-suspicious, half-confused glance, which was mimicked by both Rin and Meiko (Teto, on the other hand, was playing a game on her Nintendo DS, muttering nonsensical things such as 'dance, water, dance!' at random intervals).

Hachune-san was a very _strange_ toy, with ugly black stitches across the face and body; a highly imperfect rendition of Miku, only about ten times smaller, with a stupid look plastered across its felt face.

Needless to say, the plushie hadn't changed Kaito's mood one jot.

It didn't even make a microscopic, impossible-to-measure atom's worth of difference.

Maybe, if Kaito had been Teto, he would have been easily swayed by the chibi-esque Miku toy. Teto owned a limited edition Kasane Teto plushie herself, creatively named 'T-chan'. Kaito didn't really understand why having a mini version of yourself ("in _plushie _form, Kaito-nii-san-chan!" his inner!Teto squealed) was so appealing. To Kaito, the whole idea was pretty creepy, not to mention narcissistic.

At least Len didn't have his very own chibi 'Len-Len-chan' to hug and cuddle. He probably figured having a genetic double was enough.

"It's okay, Miku-san. _You_ keep Hachune-san, if she means that much to you. It would be rude to take her."

"But you look so lonely!"

"I'm not lonely. I'm just thinking."

"Woah! News of the century!" exclaimed Rin, throwing her arms up in the air. "_**Kaito-nii's thinking! **_What about?"

Kaito frowned in response, biting his lower lip.

"C'mon, c'mon, tell me! Telllll meeeeEeeEee! Please, please, please!"

A pause.

"I'll give you some ice-cream!"

"Hey!" protested Kaito, "exploiting my weakness _isn't _cool, Rin."

Giggle, giggle.

"Humph!" Kaito folded his arms, pouting. "It's not even _important_, anyway. I was just wondering where Len-kun is."

"Yes. I would like to know where Len is myself," agreed Meiko. "He wasn't here when I woke up, and he didn't even leave a note. He's always been so sensible; I can't understand why he acted so recklessly."

_Maybe because he hates me, _thought Kaito gloomily. _Intense dislike does that to your thinking process._

…_Or maybe I'm just being melodramatic._

"Well, I wouldn't want to worry you, Mei-san," said Rin, giggling, "so I guess it's okay to tell you! Len didn't want anyone to know 'cause he's kind of embarrassed about it. He only told me because I'm his loving, trusting big sister!"

And Kaito's paranoid thoughts immediately kicked into hyper drive.

_Dear God, it _is _about me!_

_He was embarrassed because we woke up together, and I was attached to him like a limpet and no – Rin, you _can't _say anything like that to Mei-san, what would she THINK?! But if Rin doesn't tell us, I might never know what Len thinks about me! This could be my only chance! And Rin _did _promise me some ice-cream…_

_God, this bad._

_This is really, really bad._

_And why does Rin look so smug, anyway?_

…_Oh no._

_She's opening her mouth, she's going to say it, oh God, I'm going to die! I'm too young to die! I haven't tried raw horseflesh ice-cream yet! …Not that I really WANT to because it sounds completely gross and disgusting, but STILL. I don't want to die!_

_OK, OK, _try_ to be positive here…_

_I'M GOING TO DIE PAINFULLY._

_Wait, how is __that__ positive?!_

_Now I feel even WORSE!!!_

"Our little Len-kun's gone out on a lovey-dovey date with Haku-san!!!"

…

…

_**What?!!?!**_

Miku turned to stare at Kaito, concern written across her pretty face.

"Kaito-nii, are you hyperventilating?"

"N-No! I'm perfectly fine!"

"And your face has gone all red!"

"I'm. Perfectly. _**Fine.**__"_

"Since when were Len-Len-kun annddd Haku-chan goin' out?" asked Teto interestedly, peering over the top of her DS. "I always thought Len-Len'd like being with someone taller an' older, so they can take charge and be all 'hyahh! Do what I want Shota-Len-kun!', but I never thought he'd end up with _Haku-chan! _I thought he liked Kait-owww!"

"Yes, yes," beamed Rin, pretending for all the world as though she had _not _just kicked Teto in the shin. "Len-kun and Haku-san are very much in love! Len-kun told me that he's liked for a while, but didn't know how to express his feelings. And then, all of a sudden, _snap!_" Rin clicked her fingers. "They get together! Love works in mysterious ways."

"Oh my!" giggled Miku, "that's such a cute story! It sounds like something from a fairytale – the shy prince and the melancholic peasant girl! I'm so happy for Len-kun and Haku-san. Aren't you happy for them, Kaito-nii? Aren't you happy for Len and Haku?"

_Len and Haku._

_Len and __**Haku.**_

_**Len **__and Haku._

_**Len and Haku???!!?!**_

"W-When did that 'relationship' happen?" Kaito asked shakily, his skin a sick, greyish-sludgy colour, like the okayu in his breakfast bowl.

"Well, they started going out today," said Rin, enjoying herself immensely, "but Len-kun's liked her for the longest of times. He says he really admires the tall, silent type girls – the ones who seem miserable all the time, but are really delicate and misunderstood. He doesn't like loud, stupid people who act without thinking."

"M-Meiko-san," Kaito turned to the brunette, still shaking, "am I loud and stupid and do I act without thinking?"

"Duhhh," said Meiko, rolling her eyes. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be Bakaito. You'd be someone _cool._"

"I… See…" said Kaito slowly, eyeing the cutlery drawer – perhaps wondering if he could dig out a knife and stab himself before anyone managed to stop him. Finally, he averted his gaze towards his lap. "Rin-san, would you mind giving me that ice-cream now?"

"Oh. You mean _that_?" the blonde grinned deviously. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any! We're fresh out!"

_Doom._

_Painful, unrelenting __**doom.**_

"But you know," Rin continued, after a moment's pause, "I have a load of money in my pocket. Why don't you go to the store and pick some up? Who knows, you might run into Len-kun and Haku-san. Then you'll be able to tell them _exactly _how you feel!"

_Hmn…_

_Exactly how I feel, huh?_

"Sure. I think I'll do that. I think I'll go do that right no-"

"Ooooh!" cried Miku suddenly, grabbing hold of Kaito's arm. "I want to go too! I want to give them my best wishes! Can I come too, Kaito-nii? Can I, please? Pretty please?"

_You're giving me a headache._

"Sure, Miku-san. Whatever you say," said Kaito in a worn, defeated voice, massaging his temple. "Just make sure you get changed first."

"Yay!"

* * *

**a.n: silly humour avast xD i think i started writing miku like tohru honda in this chapter –laugh- but it was fun making her so happy for haku & len, in comparison to kaito.  
btw, all the ice-cream flavours in this are real and can be found in japan xDD i was especially disturbed by the raw horseflesh one… and the viagra one Oo does viagra even /have/ a flavour???**

**& 'knighting you rather clumsily w/ a meat cleaver' is a quote stolen from blackadder, one of my favourite english comedies xD tis quite hilarious.**

**reviews, plz? xD**


	23. Fish Basket

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-Three  
_

"_Fish Basket"_

* * *

It was as sunny morning for countless people across Tokyo, literally not a cloud in the bright blue sky. The weather was moderate, neither too warm nor too cold, and was accompanied by a light, refreshing breeze; a weather reporter's exact definition of a 'perfect day'.

Miku and Kaito were walking, side-by-side, along a street lucky enough to receive such large amounts of non-ionising sunshine. The twin-tailed celebrity was talking about the weather animatedly, something like;

"I just_ love _days like this! They make me want to sing! Maybe we should write a duet when we get home, Kaito-nii-chan! That would be so cool! La, la la~"

Kaito, however, was in lower spirits than was per norm. Instead of replying with an enthusiastic, "We haven't done a duet together in ages! I'd love to help you, Miku-chan!", he was silent, facing the pavement, eyes downcast. It was almost as though there was a constant rain cloud over his head, blotting out the sunny day.

Miku eventually noticed how quiet her companion was, and decided to end the 'conversation' (or 'monologue', considering Kaito hadn't said a word).

Silence overtook the pair, broken by their footfalls on the sidewalk.

"Kaito-nii-chan…" Miku began hesitantly. "I just asked you what we should call it."

A blank stare met Miku's words.

"Call what?"

Miku 'humph'ed and whacked Kaito lightly about the head. "You're not even paying attention! I was talking about our _song_, you dummy."

"We're making a song?"

_Sigh._

"Jeez. With some people its like- _whoosh_." Miku gesticulated wildly. "Everything I say just goes _right _over your head. You're not even_ trying_ to listen, are you?"

"I… Am?"

"You're not listening right now, are you?"

"…"

"Forget it," the green-haired diva sighed, waving one hand in a dismissive motion. "I was trying to drum up some excitement over here. You're not acting at all like yourself, and it's sad. Being sad is **bad**! I want you to be _happy_. Be _happy_, Kaito-nii – or I'll go make this song with Rin instead!"

_Great._

_First you make Len-kun hate you, and Meiko-san __always__ hated you anyway, not to mention Neru (who most likely hates everyone), and now you've upset_ Miku_, too! Are you _trying _to offend everyone?_

_Hell, with some people, you don't even _have _to try._

Such thoughts were probably taking great chunks out of Kaito's (rapidly diminishing) self esteem, but whatever.

They were all _true_.

Why try and sugar-coat it?

"I'm sorry, Miku-san. I didn't mean to be so selfish and thoughtless as to cause you distress," Kaito apologised, words awkward and formal, bowing his head slightly.

The aura of depression still seemed to hang about him, and the slight action he offered Miku portrayed more than a thousand words – cliché as the saying was. He looked so impossibly, unbelievably _sad_; the pained expression on his face, the quivering lower lip, the shaking fingers, limbs, _everywhere _– each and every thing contributing to one solid conclusion.

Kaito wasn't sad.

He was downright depressed.

Miku wanted to yell and point and go "This isn't Kaito!", maybe grab his shoulders and demand this bizarre alien looky-likey go back to the mother ship and give her real nii-chan back. But there was no denying this melancholic figure was the real Kaito. Miku would have been able to spot a fake nii-chan from fifty miles away wearing a blindfold.

For such a situation, there was only one thing to do.

"SMILE, KAITO-NII-CHAN!!!"

"Huh?"

"KYAHHHHHH!"

"M-Miku-saa-arghhh! Gerrofmee! Gerroff! Owie, owie, owie!"

Miku had all but_ pounced_ on the unsuspecting Vocaloid, rendering him weak and defenceless. A swift kick to the leg made Kaito lean forward, grabbing the aching limb with a few squeaks of pain/surprise. Using her newfound height advantage (Kaito was still doubled over), Miku managed to force her two index fingers into Kaito's mouth, pulling upwards to contort Kaito's lips into a twisted, unwilling smile.

Make that grimace.

Kaito's eyes began to tear up due to the pain in his leg, and he began to flail his arms like a windmill. Miku's grip, however, was too strong – and it hurt even more when she 'accidentally' jabbed him in the left eye with her thumb.

"Owww! Miihhkuu-sann!" wailed Kaito, voice distorted due to the intrusive digits. "Miihkuu, youh're hurh'n meh! Leggo! Leggo!"

"But you're being so _mopey_!" countered Miku, pulling Kaito's lips apart further. "You don't have to tell me why if you reallllly don't want to, but I at least want to cheer you up a little! Isn't that what friends are for?"

"Frehnds dohn't _bully _peohplee-owwww!"

"They do if it's for. Their. Own. **Good**," said Miku, voice commanding, detached and, above, all scary. She had picked up the speaking technique from Meiko, who used it frequently. It got things done.

"Buht-"

"Besides!" And Miku was suddenly back to happy, bright and cheerful, her default setting. "You look so much prettier when you smile!"

There was a long pause.

"I… Loohk prehtty? Like _this?_"

And Kaito said it with such disbelief it made Miku giggle, then laugh delightedly as she caught sight of Kaito's poor, mistreated, definitely _un_pretty face. There must have been something contagious in Miku's mirth, for after a while Kaito was laughing as well, which made Miku laugh even more – as was childish happiness.

"Hehe…" grinned Miku. She extracted her hands from Kaito's mouth, and began wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "You look much better now, Kaito-nii-chan! Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah," beamed Kaito, "I feel better. Thank you, Miku-chan."

"Now, about that song! We _are_ going to do a song, right? It would be so much fun!"

"Yes! It could be our summer project!"

* * *

"Yayyy!" exclaimed Miku, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "I think we got everything!"

"I sure hope so," said Kaito, "otherwise Meiko-san'll gut me. Painfully. Not you. Just me." He pouted and put on his best whiny child voice (reserved for pestering Meiko about the dwindling ice-cream supply in the fridge until she either a) snapped and gave in, or b) attacked him with the nearest sharp object. Usually it was b.) "I just don't get it! Why does everyone love _you_? I'm so unpopular it hurts sometimes."

"Tehee. I guess I'm more popular 'cause I can do _this_!" And with that, she placed both hands under her chin, batted her lashes and pulled the best, most heart-wrenchingly adorable puppy-dog eyes ever seen by mankind (or, indeed, singing/dancing robot-kind).

The 'Powahhh of Kawaii' was just too much for poor Kaito to take.

"I wish _I _could do that. Then maybe I wouldn't have _quite _so many bruises from Mei-san hurling her sake bottles at my head."

"Yep," agreed Miku, "but that scar on your chin's healed up pretty well. You don't even have to hide it with your scarf anymore."

"I know, but I'm so used to wearing it I can't take it off now! Not even in the summer!" Kaito laughed, not that he'd been laughing when Meiko gave him that nasty cut. Screaming in agony was a more accurate description.

Perhaps, if Kaito had mastered Miku's 'Killer Puppy Dog Eyes', Meiko would feel too guilty to hurt him. As it was, Kaito had no special move, and therefore no protection against Meiko's wrath.

Speaking of Meiko's wrath, she'd get very wrath-ish indeed if the shopping wasn't brought back home in precisely 5 minutes and 23 seconds.

However, it wasn't really fair. Kaito had only gone shopping for some ice-cream, not the one hundred and one _other _things that were on that shopping list Meiko gave him. It wasn't like he'd directly disobey her orders, though. Kaito still had distressing, post-trauma flashbacks of that unfortunate bottle-meeting-chin incident.

"Maybe we should get going," said Kaito, shuddering at the memory. "I don't want to get hurt some more."

"Mei-san wouldn't hurt you if you're with me!"

Kaito sweatdropped.

Perhaps, in this case, ignorance was bliss.

Miku obviously had no idea what Meiko was capable of.

"Anyway," Miku continued, "I want to go to the park! We haven't been there in an age, and it's all pretty and scenic and stuff with grass and trees and sky!"

Kaito didn't bother pointing out you could find grass, trees and sky in pretty much every field in every area of every continent.

"Plus, it's very popular for young couples!"

There was a small pause.

"…Young couples?"

"Yes," Miku beamed, nodding. "I want to find Haku-san and Len-kun. We need to wish them luck for the future!"

_Len-kun…_

And Kaito's face blanched a deathly white.

Being with Miku helped him forget about his dilemma, but all of sudden she had dredged it back up, thrown it right back in his face, and it was too much to process. All his… 'feelings' for the younger Vocaloid seemed to explode within his heart, mind, soul, or wherever it was his emotions were stored. Perhaps it was on a data base in some laboratory, or a computerised chip or something.

It didn't stop it being any less real.

(Or any less painful.)

"I d-don't-"

"Wonderful! Let's go!"

"M-Miku-san, I-"

_But she really _is _happy for them! How could I say no? What if I hurt her feelings?_

_What if she does the Killer Puppy Dog Eyes?_

Another thought suddenly occurred to Kaito, perhaps even more horrifying than the first two.

_And if we don't get home soon the ice-cream's going to melt!_

* * *

"That movie was so _sad._ That bit where he turned into that monster… And she was so scared, but she _still_ wanted to be with him, a-and his family treated him so cruelly… It was heart-breaking…"

"Yeah," said Len, who had heard the garbled movie summary from Haku several times in a row. The earlier attempts had been incoherent due to the older Vocaloid's tears, but now she was audible, if a little quiet and shaky. "But they had a happy ending, remember?"

"Yes. It was truly…" Haku sighed wistfully. "It was _perfect. _The cat deserved some happiness. They all did. And I guess it was all okay."

"It worked out very well."

"Yes! It did! And I was happy. But…" she broke off, looking a tad apologetic (as was her nature). "I suppose I shouldn't take works of fantasy to heart. I must be boring you."

Truth be told, the movie _had_ been a little boring. Not to mention completely improbable. But it hadn't featured blood, guts and zombies, like the two-hour long 'epic' Rin had chosen. Basically, it was the lesser of two evils.

And Len didn't know whether Haku's stomach would have been able to handle the horror flick.

So they went to see Fish Basket instead, or whatever the hell it was called.

At least Haku liked it.

"No, you're not boring me," Len reassured, smiling. "You rarely speak, so it's nice to hear you say more than two words which aren't 'I'm sorry'."

"D-did you think I was being rude?" asked Haku worriedly. "Did you think I was ignoring you? If you d-did, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

And Len laughed.

Silence fell over the couple for a minute or two, both of them sat by the duck pond in the park. Haku was breaking pieces of bread off a loaf and throwing it into the pond, despite the sign that said 'please don't feed the ducks'. Haku had insisted they looked hungry, and it would be kinder to ignore the rules – something Len thought he would never hear the older Vocaloid say.

It was, for lack of a better word, _peaceful._

Quiet.

Serene.

Just like Haku.

She was so kind it seemed impossible; the sort of unrelenting love that most people could only hope to dream of, yet there it was. Kindness personified, given a name and sat on a park bench next to Len.

But she still wasn't Kaito.

And, despite how amazing, beautiful, etc, etc, she was, she would never mean as much to Len as that blue-haired moron – as is the way of our confusing, headache-inducing world.

Len sighed.

"What's wrong, Len-kun?" inquired Haku sweetly, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "You suddenly sounded so… So… Upset?"

"I'm okay," he said, attempting a smile. "I was just thinki-"

"Hey, you guys!"

And Len almost jumped a foot in the air.

The serenity was over.

Gone.

_Broken._

And Miku didn't even notice.

"H-Hello, M-Miku-san," Haku greeted, face flushed a deep red. It was most likely due to surprise, and perhaps a little embarrassment at being caught so close to Len. Hastily, she moved her hands back to her lap, and proceeded to look at the floor. One could almost hear her internal pleading – 'p-please, g-ground! I'm b-b-begging you! Please o-open up a-a-and eat me!'

Because Haku stuttered in her head as well.

"You look so sweet together. Rin told me that you were going out, and I hoped we'd run into you because I wanted to wish you luck! You don't think I'm being nosey or… Or jumping conclusions, do you? I'm just glad you two found happiness…"

Miku hesitated, and then added;

"Kaito-nii-chan's glad, too."

Kaito.

_Kaito._

Len turned his head, surveying the all-but deserted park for the older Vocaloid – just him, Haku, Miku, some woebegone ducks and – there. Just there. Behind Miku.

There was Kaito.

And he looked absolutely devastated.

* * *

**a.n: la la~ this chapter took a while 'cause i kept rewriting the middle scene. next chapter should be fun to write ^o^ i know i say this a lot, but this story is actually nearly finished now xD yay~  
reviews plz? they inspire me~~~ or at least convince me to keep writing xD although i'd prolly do that anyway.**

**renahhchen~**


	24. Lyrics

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-Four_

"_Lyrics__"_

* * *

Dinner was a rather stilted, awkward affair at the Vocaloids' house that night.

("Um… Is it s-safe to eat t-this?"

"Don't worry, Haku-san. I made sure to keep Miku away from the kitchen."

"N-No, M-Mei-san! I didn't mean…"

"Relax, Haku-chan~! We all know Miku-chan's an awful cook! Teehee~"

"Uwaahhh! Teto-chan is so mean about my leek soufflé!"

"That's because you don't put leeks in soufflé, Miku. It's an epidemic of salmonella just _waiting_ to happen."

"You **do **put leeks in **leek** soufflé, Mei-san! Otherwise it wouldn't _be _leek soufflé! It'd just be soufflé! And that's, like, so boring! I can't stand boring things! Kyah!"

"_Ich bin Schnappi, das kleine Krokodil~~_"

"Miku, stop screaming! Haku, quit being so pathetic. Teto, are you…? _Why _are you singing? And in **German**? Whatever, I don't care. Cut that out before I knock your heads together. I'm already pissed off, you know! I can't get a decent signal for my cell in here. It must be all your idiot waves interfering with the network!"

Sigh.

"It is quite a shame. Despite her pretty face, Neru-san certainly _is _masculine."

"And you can go jump off a cliff, you creepy old pervert!"

"Creepy pervert, creepy pervert, Gakupoid-chan isss a pervert~~ Tehee~~"

"Hahaha! Lookit, lookit! Gakupo-san's bluuu~shingg. How cute!"

"I am _not! _Leave me alone, Rin! And I'm not a pervert, either. I was merely saying Neru-san exhibits qualities usually displayed by a man-tha-owww! Neru-san, Neru-san! You're stepping on my foot!"

"I know. And I'm enjoying it."

"L-Luka-san, p-please h-help me! I'm being accosted by a masculine sadist-oww!")

…Okay, so maybe dinner wasn't all that stilted and awkward_._

In actuality, it was rather loud and disorganised, much like the famous family of robots themselves.

It was strange, reflected Len, that people idolised them so – especially when they were so damn dysfunctional.

There was Meiko, steadily getting more and more pissed off; Luka, who was rubbing her temple and praying under her breath; Haku, who was quietly eating her meal; Rin and Teto, who were mercilessly teasing Gakupo; Akita Neru, who did not take fondly to being called a man; Miku, who was giggling at the spectacle before her with good-natured amusement.

And then, at opposite ends of the table, there were Kaito and Len.

Unresponsive.

Silent.

Mute.

They may well have been corpses. Except corpses generally, as a rule, didn't eat or breathe or stare off broodingly into the distance. Being dead hindered such actions to a certain degree.

It was all too obvious their thoughts were far outside the cheerful, homely atmosphere of the dining room – somewhere steeped in 'Fantasy Land' where nobody could, or would, reach them.

Two blank stares, twin glassy eyes, and a matching pair of dreamy, faraway expressions. Perhaps there was a little misery thrown in there as well. Mix it all together, put it in an oven and bake for fifteen minutes with a banana or two and an ice-cream sundae and – _voilà_! There you had it. The perfect recipe for the two most miserable Vocaloids you've ever seen in your life.

Kaito frowned.

Len sighed.

Kaito mused.

Len stared.

And so it went on, despite the steadily increasing background noise – not to mention Meiko's steadily increasing temper, which looked ready to hit boiling point.

(This rage was further heightened when Gakupo accidentally shoved his chopstick into his left eye. Or rather, Rin bashed into him, causing him to slip, with devastating consequences – i.e., a lot of pain and screaming.)

Kaito kept his head bent, solely focused on eating his tempura. As if on auto-pilot, his chopsticks moved through the air, to the bowl, into his mouth, repeated ad nauseam. He wasn't savouring the food, though, and it was with no real pleasure he did this. It was merely something to _do – _something to distract himself from Len and… unpleasant thoughts.

He could still remember what Miku said.

"_I'm so glad you two found happiness. Kaito's glad, too!"_

And all he had done was _stand there _and nod because he didn't know what else to do, attempting to hide behind Miku because seeing Len and Haku together, looking so happy and cheerful and together...

It hurt.

Just a little.

And then Miku had gone, all happy-go-lucky, "Well then, we hafta get going! We just went shopping, and Kaito-nii-chan's all worried the ice-cream's gonna melt. See you later!"

And that was it.

Miku took hold of his free hand and dragged him away, where he seemed to have been rooted, statuesque, to the spot.

He hadn't even said anything.

And he despised himself for it.

* * *

After dinner, everybody had hightailed out of the kitchen as fast as their legs could carry them – Teto in the lead, shortly followed by Rin and Gakupo, who was using his unfair height advantage to knock the petite blonde into a wall.

She deserved it, considering she _had_ almost made Gakupo go blind.

"Hey, wait! Come _**back**_!" Meiko yelled irritably, hands on her hips. "If you think I'm going to wash _all _these dirty dishes by myself, you are _very _much mistaken. In fact, I think I'm going to the bar with Luka and Haku."

"W-We are?"

"Yes," said Meiko firmly. "So Teto, Rin. Gakupo. You get your asses back here and help out for once!"

And when asking politely didn't work, death threats usually did.

Thus, Teto, Rin and Gakupo ended up washing the dishes whilst Meiko, Haku and Luka went out; Miku and Neru decided to play a few video games together (not that either party were any good at them); Kaito began to scavenge the freezer for ice-cream and Len sat in his room and tried to write some song lyrics.

Note the word 'tried'.

_Whether it be our clasped hands,_

_Or the darkness to come in the future,_

_I prayed for them and that I would always be by your side._

No… That didn't sound right, either.

Len scowled at his latest lyrics, before shaking his head and striking the words through with a thick black line. He began to chew the end of his pen idly, lost in thought. Words swam through his mind – simple phrases that had been programmed into his hard drive; complicated sentences learnt via books; even a few assorted words in English Luka had taught him (with little success).

Humans had so many words.

So why couldn't he find one that described what he felt?

Depressed didn't cut it. Nor did dispirited, disheartened, downcast, melancholy, morose or woebegone; all the synonyms for 'depressed' he knew, all stored into a single chip somewhere inside his head, but none of them sounded quite right.

There was a saying that applied to his situation, though.

If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

And no Kagamine was a quitter.

Especially not when it came to music.

"I'll get it right this time," Len reassured himself. With that, he screwed the old sheet of paper into an ink-stained ball and threw it casually over one shoulder, not pausing to turn as it joined a large pile of various other rejects. Then he reached out to take a fresh piece-

Only to frown and draw his hand away.

Where the _hell _had all that paper gone?

Oh, yeah, right.

The floor.

_Surely I haven't been writing _that _long…?_

"I guess I'll have to get some more," said Len to himself, feeling a tad guilty for all the trees that had to die just so he could screw up a load and scribbled down some truly awful lyrics. There were smudges of ink all over his fingers and on the bed sheets, too, which did nothing to increase his mood.

Len got off his bed shakily, considering he had been immobile for so long, opened his bedroom door, took a few steps forward-

And walked right into Kaito's chest.

"I-I'm sorry," said Len, stuttering. Running into (more like 'charging headfirst into, with no grace or coordination whatsoever') the one person he couldn't get out his head…

It was pretty embarrassing.

Certainly not an ideal situation.

It was a good job Len could keep his composure, and didn't go around blushing like a stupid schoolgirl. Having an evil sister ensured his outward visage had to be tough; otherwise Rin would be walking all over him, kind of like in that princess/servant song.

And there was no way in hell Len was going to serve Rin brioche every morning.

He wasn't a pushover.

"Don't be sorry, Len-kun," replied Kaito, gently pushing the other off his chest.

Len shuddered slightly at the touch, before irritably batting Kaito's hands off him.

"Good, 'cause I'm not," he said sharply, quickly regaining his indifferent persona. That stutter before was merely a fluke – a one-off thing. "It was _your_ fault, you dummy. Should've watched where you were going."

"Eheh. I guess. I'm sorry too."

"Why don't you pay a little more attention next time? You could get into some nasty situations if you don't. Like the time you time you walked into the girls' restrooms..."

Kaito shuddered at the memory, letting loose a weak 'meep' noise. "And they all attacked me with their hair straighteners. They were really _scary_."

"Despite the fact you were a good head taller than most of them?"

"Size doesn't factor into strength! I mean, look at Rin!"

Both Vocaloids began to laugh, reminiscing over the blonde Vocaloid's various faults and flaws. When it came to battles for the remote, she wasn't afraid to claw and gouge at various members of the family. As such, Len and Kaito both learned (the hard way) to leave her alone when reruns of Cutey Honey were showing.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" asked Len, folding his arms. "And don't say you weren't, either, 'cause otherwise you wouldn't've been stood outside my room."

"Well…" Kaito's cheeks flushed. "I was looking for you, Len-kun, because they're showing episodes of Nodame Cantabile, and I know you like that drama so…"

"So?"

"So I thought you'd like to watch it."

Len shrugged. "Maybe. But why do you-?"

"I thought you'd like to watch it maybe sort of I guess- well… Um…"

"You thought I'd like to watch it maybe sort of you guess- well, um… _What_?" asked Len, folding his arms. "You want to have a go at that sentence again? Luka would be disappointed at the structure; it was all over the place."

"Haha. I guess," Kaito laughed uneasily. He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, smile a little too nervous to be sincere.

Len had half a mind to check his watch.

Kaito continued to shift from foot to foot, tugging at the frayed ends of his scarf with mild distress; exactly like the Kaito Len knew and (unfortunately) loved. Or liked. Or held in great endearment.

Love was a scary word.

Especially when it was used by his fangirls; an endless sea of nameless, faceless monsters that were all after one thing.

"L-Len-kun…"

Oh, look.

Kaito was finally about to talk.

And it only took a minute of mental preparation.

Clap, clap.

"I was wondering if you'd like to watch it…"

"Yes, I already got that part."

"With me!"

Len stared, completely nonplussed.

_This _was the big, show-stopping confession?

He couldn't help but feel ripped off.

But no, wait- Kaito was taking a deep breath, he was going to say something else;

"I-I mean… I mean, I miss you, Len-kun! I haven't seen you almost all day, and I sort of get the feeling you're ignoring me – like you don't _want _my company or… Or _something_ – and – and-" And once he continued he couldn't stop. It snowballed out of control, becoming louder and more heartfelt with each word, every syllable. "And I think I've done something to upset you! It's a horrible feeling, and I think – I hope – I'm just being paranoid, or – or – or just being an _idiot_ like everybody says I am, but I won't know until you tell me and I haven't managed to ask you. I don't mean to be all clingy and childish, I promise – I should be a big brother or something, I guess – but I can't help it. Len-kun makes me feel like I can act how I want, or how I feel, and he won't judge me – sometimes… I guess. But I might be a burden. And I'm sorry. I'm probably being stupid. Did I say that already…? Ah heh, I'm just wasting your time! I should…" Sigh. "I should go now."

Something in Len's chest began to feel very fluttery at those words.

He froze, attempting to process everything, but there was too much, and it took too long, and even once the transcription of data had ceased he still didn't really understand it.

Was that like a confession?

Or was it something else…?

"Don't go…"

But it was too late.

Len stood in the middle of the corridor, alone, before scowling and grabbing hold of his hair.

"**Damn it!**"

* * *

**a.n: what a messed up relationship they have. the dinner scene was incredibly fun to write, though xD  
amg, i am totally in love with the cutey honey theme tune xD i was listening to it a load whilst writing this.**

**Len's lyrics are English ver. of Erase or Zero~  
**

**reviews, plz?  
-puppy dog eyes-**


	25. The Kingdom of Yellow

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-Five_

"_The Kingdom of Yellow__"_

* * *

The weeks seemed to pass by quickly after Len and Haku's first date; perhaps a little _too _quickly, to coin a cliché phrase. However, the point still stood. Time was simply _flying _by, in a manner that made Len blink and do a double, triple, quadruple take.

Had it _really _been twenty-four days since he and Haku went to the park?

And, more importantly, a point Len had noted far more than the time he spent with the silver-haired Vocaloid…

Had it really been twenty-four days since he had seen Kaito happy?

That's not to say the blue-haired Vocaloid did not smile at all, though. On the surface, he still remained his bright, cheery, sort-of stupid self. He would crack terrible jokes with Miku (she was the only Vocaloid polite enough to laugh), discuss anime with Teto (they were both of the opinion that K-On! was 'adowable') and unwittingly incur the Wrath of Meiko by making thoughtless, yet one-hundred-percent innocent, comments.

The Vocaloid family, in general, appeared pretty normal.

Well, as normal as an oddball group of singing/dancing robots could be.

Miku would cook leek pancakes, Teto would sing along to K-On!, Rin would plot and scheme in her bedroom, Meiko would get drunk and Kaito would laugh.

But he never laughed with Len anymore.

He didn't even look at him.

Now, Len wasn't stupid. In actuality, his IQ wa higher than his cute, shota-esque features would suggest. He was always the 'responsible' twin – the one who watched over his impulsive sister to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Moreover, Kaito wasn't one to hide his emotions particularly well. It was almost impossible not to notice how his face fell whenever he saw Haku, or how he would instinctively leave the room if Haku and Len entered.

He was, if Len was very much mistaken, jealous.

Len knew this should have been a good sign. If Kaito was jealous, surely that meant he wished_ he_ was the one with Len instead; the one talking to him; the one making him laugh?

The one Len loved.

Rin seemed very pleased with the way events were unfolding. She, too, had above average intelligence, although she used her brains to invade countries and force Len into stupid dresses and matching high heels. And Len really, really hated high heels. They made it harder to run away when she came at him with a curling iron.

Basically, Rin was evil. As in, the devil's right-hand-girl. Satan incarnate.

But she was also smart.

Smart enough to realise Kaito was jealous, at any rate, which was the exact same conclusion her much-adored brother had also come up with.

Nobody else seemed to have noticed the tension that shrouded Kaito and Len, so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Either they had more important things to worry about (nothing, not even nuclear warfare, could tear Teto away from Sailor Moon) or they were dense (-cough-Miku-cough- She was _nice,_ yeah, but certainly no genius), or they plain didn't care (definitely Meiko. If it wasn't alcoholic, she wouldn't show any interest).

Len preferred it that way. If the Teto had even an inkling of his feelings for Kaito, she'd be broadcasting across the whole house and half of Japan.

It was much easier that only he and Rin knew.

However, Rin's feelings on the subject of Kaito and his suspected jealousy/depression were vastly different to her twin's.

Len soon learnt this on the twenty-fourth evening since dating Haku and Kaito smiled (in shorthand that would be 25 DH+KS). He had just returned home from a date with Haku and (clumsily) ran straight into Kaito on his way upstairs. The results had been rather awkward. Len, ever the gentleman, had apologised to the other multiple times, bowing his head. Kaito, on the other hand, had forgone common courtesy. Instead, he made a weird 'kyah!' noise and ran away – most likely in the freezer-wards direction.

After this encounter, Len felt pretty damn terrible. Maybe he'd become scarier than Akita Neru – perish the thought! Her glowering face was enough to scare even the bravest of men. The tsundere was definitely _**not**_ somebody to cross on a bad day – much like Meiko and Luka and Rin and- dear God, there were an _awful _lot of scary girls in the Vocaloid family.

More than Len had ever realised.

Anyway.

Len ran into Kaito the moment he came home (after being with Haku for several hours) and, subsequently, almost gave the older boy a heart attack. Feeling like a scary, Akita Neru-ish monster, Len decided to seek comfort from his twin sister.

Looking back on it, seeking comfort from Rin had not been the smartest plan in the whole wide world.

Now why the hell did he do _that_?

Rin was about as comforting as a crocodile in the bath tub.

"I don't get why you're feeling bad," the blonde Vocaloid had said, shrugging. "You worry too much about people's feelings, Len-kun!"

"Yeah, because I don't want Kaito to get hurt! I'm not a sadist like you," Len replied sarcastically, observing his sister with mild interest.

The blonde was spread out across her yellow bed, sandwiched between Miku's green one and the bedroom wall. Her head was propped up with one hand, an orange felt-tip clasped in the other, and she appeared to be writing on a piece of lined paper. Upon closer inspection, Len realised it was some sort of battle plan – something ominous like 'storm pathetic country & become Queen. Take no hostages. Make Len faithful servant, buy him a cute maid outfit. Charge high taxes!!! Also, behead Gakupo.'

_My God._

_She really _is _trying to create her own kingdom._

Len shuddered at the idea; Kagamine Rin's very own Kingdom of Yellow, but _real, _and even worse than the song which inspired it. Rin would make an excellent tyrannical princess, cheerily squeezing money, happiness and the will to live from her subjects whilst she lived in a fairytale palace.

And she'd go fall in love with Kaito and make Len murder Miku.

Because Rin was just_ that _careless.

"Love is war, Len-kun," said Rin flippantly, setting her felt-tip down. It was a good thing, too. Len didn't know if he'd really be willing to play the Servant of Evil. He'd much rather leave Rin to the mercy of the mob and their shiny guillotine. "Just think! It's a _good _thing Kaito feels so crappy!"

"It's a _good _thing that, every time he sees me, he goes all pale and shivery and looks like someone's pulling his fingernails out?!" asked Len incredulously, raising one eyebrow. "He treats me like I'm some insane serial killer hand fetishist, Rin!"

"I don't see any problem with that."

"Of course you wouldn't!" cried Len, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You _like _singing songs about insane serial killer hand fetishists! You're probably one yourself!" And then, under his breath, he added, "You really_ are_ a sadist…"

"Ehh. I'm no more an insane serial killer hand fetishist than Len-kun is a suave playboy rapist. And if my memory serves me correctly, you like singing songs about those."

"That's totally different!"

"Hardly," said Rin, sticking out her tongue. "Ahhh, how I love my delightful suave playboy rapist twin~"

"How I dislike my uncute, insane killer hand fetishist sister."

"And of course, there's also Len-kun's dim-witted, ice-cream loving soon-to-be boyfriend. Who knows?" Rin giggled mischievously. "Next time you feel all lonely you can go maul him instead of me~ But oh! Our poor twincesty fanbase… How disappointed they'll all be." Rin sniffed theatrically. "Why don't we all share, then?! You can have Kaito… And I can have you! Simple!"

Len's felt his cheeks heat up slightly at Rin's blunt, matter-of-fact suggestion. At least she was joking.

At least, Len thought she was joking.

"Okay. Please, please, _please _don't let that be your secret fantasy," said Len dryly, glad to note the blush had dissipated. "And I'm not going to maul Kaito anyway."

"Hmn. Shame."

"I mean, even if I wanted to I _couldn't_," continued Len. "He's pretty much avoiding me at the moment, in case you didn't notice."

"Of course I noticed. He wasn't exactly subtle about it. May as well yelled 'I don't wanna be your friend anymore!' in front of the whole family, plus Leon and Lola and Prima and Sweet Ann and the others."

"Oh yeah…" said Len pensively, now lost in thought. Leon, Lola, etc, were really, really distant members of the Vocaloid family – like, so distant they lived in Europe. Or maybe they'd moved to America...? Len didn't know.

The blond felt a minor stab of guilt for forgetting his cousins even existed.

"Well, at any rate," said Len, "I don't think everything's going to be all love and joy between me and Kaito now. I mean, _I _feel horrible for messing with his feelings, so imagine what he's going through! I should just break up with Haku-"

Rin glared at Len sharply, her green eyes seeming intense, smouldering like coals.

"You _**can't**_."

"But why not?" asked Len, holding his ground. He'd seen the 'I Am _Soooo _Pissed Off Right Now' look countless times before, it didn't phase him. "I mean, if Kaito's jealous then he must like me."

"You can't just _assume _these things, Len-kun!" exclaimed Rin. "I mean, so what if Kaito likes you? It's not going to mean anything unless he tells you himself!"

"But-"

"He's probably all confused and depressed and in denial about everything. If you say 'yeah, okay, let's hang out again!' he'll never realise just _**how **_much he likes you and you'll go back to being friends! At square one! And that'd be, like, _such _a waste of time."

Len frowned, inwardly digesting this information.

"Makes sense, huh?" said Rin, looking back down at her rough draft for world domination. "When I plan stuff out I plan it out _**perfectly**_, okay? I don't want you messing it all up. It's for the sake of your happy ending!"

The blond sighed, arms folded, face a careful mask of apathy.

"Tch. _Fine._"

"You better listen to me, Len-kun! I'm the one who spent an age researching all this romance stuff, remember? All those dating sims~ Countless hours I'll never get back~"

"I thought you _liked _dating sims."

Rin grinned sheepishly. "Yea. I guess. And do you know what?"

"What?"

There a small pause. Len tapped his fingers against his arm, waiting.

Rin drew a deep breath, drawing out the silence further, before; "A load of the sappy romantic confessions are triggered by going to a festival!!!" She sounded so bouncy and excited, punching the air with her fist to illustrate the point.

Len's face remained blank, stoic, frozen.

"…Festivals?"

Rin groaned, heaving herself into a sitting position. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? It's nearly July 15th!"

"The 15th…?"

"You know!" prompted Rin, gesticulating wildly. "A carnival, watermelon, fireworks, yutaka – everything that makes Japanese festivals cool and interesting!"

"You mean…" Len frowned. Realisation had dawned at last. How could he have forgotten?

"Exactly! It's nearly time for the Obon Festival! And festivals are real popular places for people to realise their true love~~"

* * *

**a.n: yay a festival xD now i know this story has definitely nearly finished, because the festival is the last arc~ la, la~ i have been attempting to write in a more succinct manner xD do you think it worked? do you, do you? i hope the story is easier to follow now xD**

yayy. i love all my reviewers =D you guys are so epic! and the pplz who fave my stuff & put it on story alert~ it always makes me smile ^^


	26. A Bad Case of the Hiccoughs

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-Six_

"_A Bad Case of the Hiccoughs"_

_

* * *

_

Len's dreams were plagued with apocalyptic visions that night; of sharp, striking images, brim-full with enough pain and woe to render a normal person insane.

Naturally, his dream involved Rin.

Rin's name was practically synonymous to impeding doom, anyway.

Especially if she was trying to force Len into a dress.

During the dream (or nightmare, as it were) the majestic blonde had stood, oozing pride and arrogance, attired in a regal yellow and black gown. Her eyelids were painted yellow, lashes thick and spiky, lips pulled upwards in a horrible sneer. Screams could be heard in the distance – in her kingdom of woe and treachery – where, in the apex of it all, ruled the young, pretty princess of but fourteen years.

Len hovered in the background, side-stepping over lifeless corpses, holding a tray laden with a china tea set.

His evil sibling, meanwhile, was laughing, the cruel sounds lost to the wind and the dead bodies scattered about her feet on the dirty floor. Standing on corpses – some green, some blue, all covered in red - Rin looked down in distain, screaming, with an insane sort of joy;

"I did it! I killed everybody I wanted to kill! Hahahahaha!" She snorted, squeezing her make-up caked lids shut. She was crying with sadistic glee, clutching her stomach. "I did it, Len-kun! Look, Len-kun! Len-kun! Len-kun!"

"**LEN-KUUUNNNN!!!!**"

Rin's high, girlish scream invaded the blond's eardrums like a swarm of angry wasps. Len winced in agony, curling up into a foetal position. He couldn't move – it hurt too much – and still the voice continued, "Len-kun! Len-kun!" A disgusted 'humph.' "God. How lazy."

"Maybe he's tired? He still looks half-asleep," said a second voice. These tones were light, concerned, so…

Was it Miku?

But no, that wasn't right. Miku was _dead_. Rin – well. Len – killed her! He could remember taking the knife; turning to the beautiful princess; whispering in her ear 'I'm so sorry…' He could remember her screaming.

He could remember all the blood.

He killed her.

But wait…

Was that all in the _dream, _or did it really happen?

Bleh.

He'd figure out whether Miku was alive later, after he'd stopped feeling so crappy.

"Like hell I'm just _leaving _him, Miku-chan," said Rin coolly. One could hear the disdain drip from her words, like lethal poison. "Going shopping for yutakas is a _family _occasion."

"W-Wha'? Yutakas…?" Len frowned, a few yawns punctuating his sleep-induced slur. "Why does the… T-the evil prin'ces… wanna _yutaka_?"

Rin smirked at this, rapping her brother on his forehead. Len moaned, and tried to push her hand away.

"Hmn. He's still in lala land." Rin turned to point at her twin-tailed subordinate. "Miku-san! Resort to Plan B! Fetch me the bucket!"

Miku tried to protest. "But Rin-chan! That's so _mean. _What if-"

"Just _**do it**_."

And when Rin used tones like that, it would take a braver, infinitely _stupider_ person than Miku to defy her.

"Yes, my lady," whimpered Miku.

* * *

"I really, _**really**_ hate you."

"I know!"

"I mean, I really, _really, __**really really reeaaa~lly **_hate you."

"Teehee~ I feel so flattered!"

"Argh!" Len snarled, glaring at Rin from across the breakfast table. "I'm telling you I _hate _you, and you… You're…" He stumbled over his words, cheeks flushing – though this was due to anger. The sudden rush of heat was a sharp contrast to the icy feeling still running up and down his spine. "You're just sitting there DRINKING TEA like it doesn't even _bother _you!"

Rin shrugged, taking another sip of the warm liquid. "You'll get over it. You always do. Incidentally… Want some tea, Len-kun?"

"_**No,**_" said Len petulantly, arms folded.

"But you'll catch a cold!" protested Rin, eyes zeroing in on Len's. "You need something warm into you to fight away all the nasty germs and bugs! I can't have you getting sick!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT WOULD **THAT** BE?!"

At that exact moment Teto skipped into the kitchen, hair neatly curled (surely it took her an excess of two hours to style it like that every day? Ahh. That was, indeed, a mystery).

"Morning!" greeted Teto. Your regular happy-go-lucky character. "We're all gonna go yutaka shopping for the Obon festival! Yayyy!"

"I know," Miku smiled. "I'm looking forward to it!"

The twin-tailed Vocaloid had been silent throughout breakfast, sensing the waves of 'sibling rivalry' emitting from the Kagamines. She felt safe talking to Teto, though. The red-head was less likely to pour scalding tea over her head.

"Teto-chan's looking forwards to it, too! Kyahhhh~"

Len rolled his eyes at the 'happy!happy!happy!' atmosphere, resting his head on the table with a dull 'thunk'.

"But wait!" Teto turned, staring at Len. He was slumped out across the table. "But Len-kun doesn't look happy! He looks all depressed and icky-ish and… Oooh!" The girl squealed loudly. "Len-kun, your pyjamas are all wet! Did you forget you were wearing clothes when you went into the shower?"

Rin began to laugh her 'Daughter of Evil Maniacal Cackle ©', clutching her sides as though they were ready to split.

Len turned to glare at his sibling, ready to kick her under the table – but then he lowered his foot, thinking better of it.

Rin was wearing shoes.

He was not.

She was the one with the advantage.

"Whatever," the blond snorted. "And I _didn't _get into the shower with my clothes on. These two-" A pointed glare at Miku and Rin "-thought it'd be **funny** to wake me up by dumping a bucket of water over my head! _Ice-cold water!_"

Miku flushed at the accusation, staring down intently at her lap. At least she had the decency to look ashamed.

Rin was still laughing.

"Y-Yeah," the blonde hiccoughed, grinning weakly. "Because you wouldn't get off your lazy ass! Neru-san and Haku-san are gonna arrive soon, and then we're all going to get our yutakas! Can't be late, Len-kun!"

"But the water was _**freezing**_," Len hissed. "You must've left it in the fridge overnight!"

Len's angry exclamation made Rin burst into fresh peals of laughter. Tears were dribbling down her cheeks, just like in Len's dream/nightmare.

It was all the confirmation Len needed.

She really _did _leave that bucket of water in the fridge all night.

"You would've thrown that water over me anyway! Even if I _did _get up on time," said Len, glowering. What a mean, horrible, underhanded, _bitchy _thing to do. Len couldn't believe it – well… He could.

He _**was**_ talking about Rin.

One time she nearly hit Gakupo with a road roller! Compared to that, drowning someone in their sleep was child's play.

"Well, no," said Rin, once her giggles had subsided. She was still hiccoughing. With each 'hic!' her head jerked a little, making the oversized ribbon bounce. "I was actually going to use it on Kaito-nii."

"Kaito-nii?"

"Yes," Miku clarified, nodding her head – thus breaking another of her short silences. "We wanted Kaito-nii to go shopping with us, but knew he probably wouldn't without any… Um…"

"Persuasion?"

"Exactly! So we thought maybe, if we threatened to tip water on him…" Miku smiled nervously, noting (for the first time) just how childish their plan had been. "We thought he'd come with us," she finished.

Len felt his heart skip a beat. His voice was deadpan, however, when he asked; "So did it work?"

Rin shook her head. "I guess he outwitted us all, 'cause he'd already gone grocery shopping with Mei-san."

"But Kaito-nii _hates _shopping with Meiko-san!" said Len disbelievingly. "And she hates him double – no, **triple** – that amount. Remember last time, when Kaito crashed the trolley into a wall…"

"…and spilt all the food on the floor…" Miku continued.

"…and smashed all those bottles of sake…" said Rin.

"…an' Mei-chan got all mad an' went 'you're such a fucking waste of space, you fucking bastard – I'm gonna get my hands round your neck and THROTTLE you, you- fucking- get back here!!! Face me like a man! I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!'" Teto finished brightly.

…

There was something inexplicably _wrong_ about the cute, innocent Teto cursing like that; something all the Vocaloids picked up on. Three pairs of eyes stared at Teto in astonishment – quite literally shell shocked.

"…Teto-chan, you _never _swear," said Miku after a vast, all-encompassing awkward silence.

Teto smiled. "I was just repeatin' what Mei-chan said, uh huhhh~ Teto-chan doesn't even know what half that means! Teehee~"

Rin hiccoughed again.

"Okay," said Len, with a little more force than was necessary. He slammed his palms against the table, making the assembled Vocaloid jump.

(All apart from Teto. She had, like, _no _reflexes whatsoever. It was strange.)

"I'm going to go get changed. I can't exactly go out dressed in my pyjamas."

"Awww!" Rin giggled, grabbing hold of her brother. "But those pyjamas are sooooo _cute_. They've got little oranges and bananas on 'em!"

"No."

"Buuuuttt~" she continued to wheedle, "Haku-chan will like them!"

"I said _**no.**_"

"Kaito-nii might have a thing for-"

"**Shut up**!"

* * *

**a.n: ahh. a chapter where nothing happened. damn it -_- i had the whole thing planned out, and then only a quarter of what i planned ended up in here xDDD why does this always happen to me? why do i get distracted so much? why? wwhyyy? –laments- i guess it drags the story out more... heheh...  
that's not actually a good thing xD**

i love all my reviewers, & the peoples who fave/alert this fic =D even if i waffle a lot and prolly don't deserve it. but i will keep on going!  
xP


	27. More Shopping? What… Fun…?

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

"_More Shopping!? What… Fun…?__"_

* * *

Len had learnt many things from living in a house populated with girls, his only fellow male being Kaito. However, Kaito painted his fingernails blue (he blamed it on Rin. Yeah. _Right_. So Rin snuck into Kaito's room at every night and painted his fingernails whilst he was sleeping? Come on. Len wasn't born yesterday), and would _quite happily _watch Life, Nodame Cantabile and Boys Over Flowers with Miku. The pair even had lengthy conversations about how Chiaki should realise he loved Nodame already, or how Manami should get by hit by truck. Those weren't exactly 'manly' subjects!

It was enough to make Len think he actually liked those awful, girly dramas.

In any case, Kaito wasn't exactly vying for the role of 'Man of the House'. A better contender would've been Meiko who, despite wearing miniskirts, wore the metaphorical pants in the relationship.

She had a pretty nasty roundhouse kick, too.

Miku had bought Meiko some kickboxing videos last Christmas. She had assumed – wrongly, of course – that Meiko could use them to release her pent-up anger, preferably not on Kaito. That plan kind of backfired.

Horribly.

Miku and Rin ended up stealing those videos and burying them in the garden. They caused a lot of pain and suffering.

Ah – Len shook his head, sighing. He was getting off the point.

What had he learnt living with girls?

Well, the first rule – and perhaps the most obvious one – is as follows; girls (usually Meiko) could hit pretty hard. And kick pretty hard. And (in Teto's case) _bite_ pretty hard, as well.

So don't get on their bad side.

Especially not when they were PMSing, because annoying a PMSy Meiko was a bit like sticking your hand in a blender and hitting 'pulverise' – then wondering where your fingers had gone. In other words, it was stupid. Not to mention suicidal.

Rule two would probably be something like 'constantly shower girls with praises/compliments, and never, ever, ever, on pain of DEATH, tell them 'your butt looks big in that.'' This point was fairly straightforward, and Len had no qualms in following it.

Rule three, however, was the one Len constantly found himself breaking. It was; 'don't go shopping with girls or they'll a) hogtie you and then force your weak, fragile body into EVERY SINGLE OUTFIT in the ENTIRE store, or b) make you wait outside the changing rooms for twelve hours whilst they_ try on_ EVERY SINGLE OUTFIT in the ENTIRE store. Three times over.'

Len knew he should take this point into serious consideration. He didn't _want _to go shopping with the girls. He hated it, as a matter of fact. Anything would have been preferable to going shopping with them – eating Miku's infamous 'leek soufflé', spending more than five minutes with Gakupo in an enclosed space, saying to Meiko 'I think you'd had a _bit_ too much sake for today'.

Too bad he wasn't being poisoned/sexually assaulted/beaten to within an inch of his life with a broken bottle.

All of those three choices sounded pretty _fine _and _cool_ and _A-OK_ compared to – gulp – shopping.

Shopping with Rin, Miku, Teto, Neru, Haku and Luka, no less.

At least, he was _supposed_ to be shopping with Rin, Miku, Teto, Neru, Haku and Luka. The loud, noisy group of seven had stepped into a store selling cheap yutakas, only to have Rin and Miku drag Teto, Neru, Haku and Luka off… Somewhere…

And that was the last Len saw of them.

Len knew he should be thankful _he _wasn't the one being dressed up. However, waiting for other people to finish dressing themselves up was hardly more fun that the former. In fact, it was even more boring.

And they sure were taking their sweet time…

Didn't they realise Len was _**dying **_outside?

He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why they'd dragged him along too – not when they were going to leave him sat outside the changing rooms on plastic bench, getting glared at by a load of female shoppers because he was the only person in the store in possession of the Y chromosome, and _damn_ did it feel awkward and uncomfortable, and Len wasn't even doing anything _wrong_, just twiddling his thumbs and humming 'Machine Muzik' under his breath.

Stupid suspicious-type girls.

What did they think he was going to do, anyway? Start stealing kimonos?

It was beyond pathetic.

So Len sat and sat and sat, and continued to sit some more, occasionally looking at his watch, toying with idea of doing something really dumb to alleviate the boredom, like breaking into a rousing chorus of the 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. It had kind of become Gakupo's signature song, after he and Meiko got very drunk and started singing karaoke to a load of American pop.

_Man_, Len yawned, stretching. _This is so boring. I want to go home. Maybe I could just leave, and say I felt sick or something._

The more Len thought about it, the more appealing that plan seemed to be.

_It's not like they even need me here, and besides, I'm sick of all those accusatory glares. I feel like I'm doing something dirty and perverted and wrong just _sitting _here!_

As though she had read his mind, a dark-haired girl with two twin-tails almost identical to Miku's turned to gave him an evil, sour expression to end all evil, sour expressions.

Two pairs of eyes locked from opposite ends of the shop – Len's and the scary girl's, green on red. It was Len who broke the stare first.

A shiver ran up his spine, skin going cold, erupting in goosebumps.

_Well, that __settles__ it._

_No way in hell am I staying here! Not with that creepy girl! She looks like she wants to _gut _me!_

_Heh. Refer back to point number one._

_Girls are scary creatures, after all._

* * *

"Hey, Zatsune-san," said an expressionless voice.

The twin-tailed Miku look-a-like, whose name was apparently 'Zatsune-san', turned. Stood behind her was another girl who looked uncannily like the super-famous Vocaloid idol, Kagamine Rin, but her hair was black, her clothes were black, her skin was pale and her bow was drooping like an unwatered flower.

"What is it, Lin-san?" the monochromatic Miku asked the monochromatic Rin – sorry, 'Lin'. Haine Lin, to be more precise.

"You did not need to scare away Len-san. You should not be jealous because he is more popular than we are. Although…" _Sigh. _"It would be nice to be popular."

"I didn't scare him off," frowned Zatsune Miku. "This is what my face always looks like."

* * *

Len walked away from the clothes store in a bad mood. His eyes were facing the floor, hands shoved into pockets, as he navigated his way round numerous shoppers. The mall was always much, much too busy. Anyone who thought sticking several thousand people in a small enclosed space, then filling said small enclosed space with piles of litter and strange-smelling hotdog stands was a good idea needed to have their head examined.

So, to conclude, Len was not looking where he was going.

Thus, he bumped into someone.

It was almost inevitable, really.

"Oof!"

"Oh my God! Sorry!"

"M-my stomach hurts… Huh…" A wince. "It hurts to _breathe_."

"I didn't mean to!" Len cried, bowing his head. Not for the first time, Len wished he wasn't so accident prone. Generally, he had a good sense of direction, what with his snazzy, up-to-date guidance system. He wasn't exactly clumsy, either; he was a graceful swan in comparison to Haku. Only last week the poor, uncoordinated girl had walked backwards into a potted plant, and then spent several minutes apologising to it, only to realise the potted plant couldn't exactly reply.

Len hadn't bumped into that pedestrian due to his own failures and shortcomings. It was more to do with being in the wrong place at the wrong time; a good spoonful of bad luck.

Yes, that was the right word to use.

Unlucky.

Len had been pretty unlucky lately. Firstly, he'd been woken with a bucket of icy-cold water. Secondly, he'd been dragged along on an excursion to the mall. Thirdly, he'd been treated like vermin by some very scary female shoppers. Finally, the cherry on the icing of the cake, he'd just gone and barged into someone, quite possibly digging his elbow in their middle as he did so.

The poor pedestrian seemed to be pretty unlucky too, because he was doubled over in the middle of the busy mall, being buffeted by large crowds of people, face obscured by blue bangs.

_Blue hair…?_

_How many people do I know with _blue _hair, and – oh yeah. Blue fingernails._

Len's face blanched.

Either that person was a pretty good Kaito cosplayer, or he was having the _worst_ day of his life. It was incredibly embarrassing, blindly running into someone – winding them, perhaps sticking your elbow into their stomach and kicking their shin – that you just-so-happened to like a awful lot.

Who just-so-happened to be avoiding you.

Yeah.

Pretty embarrassing.

"Heh… I'm o-okay…" the 'nameless' pedestrian coughed weakly. He massaged his throat (prominently displaying the blue nails), still wheezing slightly. "Everything's fine. Don't worry about me!"

"Hey, Bakaito," yelled a stern, female voice. "Stop being so pathetic."

Len noticed, for the first time, that Kaito was not alone. Meiko was standing next to him. The brunette looked annoyed, as though Kaito was choking on purpose. With a scowl, she gave him a swift punch upside the head.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Meiko-san!"

"Tch," Meiko folded her arms. "And it was only _Len-kun _who walked into you. He's, like, twice your size! Have some self-respect. You don't want to get beaten up by a little kid like Len, right?"

At those words, Kaito drew his head up sharply; face still partially concealed by his hair. His face looked pale, literally drained of colour, white and ashen. His eyes widened to Shugo Chara!esque magical girl proportions, and he had began to shake.

_Oh, come _on, Len wanted to say. _I'm not __**that **__scary, am I? Reserve those looks for Meiko and Neru, please! You're making me feel like a horrible person!_

"Hey, Kaito-nii," Len greeted casually. "I'm sorry about running into you there. I guess I need to pay more attention to where I'm going!"

"H-huh…" Kaito stuttered, cheeks heating up. "L-Len-kun."

Meiko snorted at Kaito's words, and gave him another knock upside the head. "Dummy," she said, though not without endearment. The warmth was there, hidden very, very deep down. "Stop acting like a freak and talk to Len-kun properly. He's your _friend_, right?"

"Yeah," said Len. "I thought you were my friend, too! A real friend wouldn't leave me in the company of Rin and her ilk for- oh…" Len checked his watch. "Two and half hours. I've been stuck on a plastic bench in a woman's clothes store for _**two and half hours**_."

Meiko began to laugh. She knew how 'AMG! CLOTHEZ!' Rin, Miku, Teto, Luka and (occasionally) Haku could get.

Neru never seemed too big on the whole 'happy, girly shopping time' thing. She'd always tag along, though; and then complain loudly about everything, from cheap, inferior clothes to girls who were taller and prettier than her.

Who knew, maybe Neru just liked complaining.

Kaito, on the other hand, remained silent.

"All these girls kept looking at me," Len continued. "It was like I was offending them in some way, just by being in their stupid store. And I didn't **want** to be in there to begin with! I don't know why they dragged me along."

"You should feel flattered that they value your company so much," said Meiko.

"Ha, yeah. _Flattered_. Rin's going to flatten me when she realises I've run away," Len paused, growing tired of talking about himself. "So what are you two doing here, in the mall of all places? I thought you went grocery shopping?"

"Well… Heh…" A flushed, embarrassed look crossed Meiko's face. "I know the Obon Festival's coming up, and I wanted something nice to wear too."

"Really?"

"Yes! I don't have a yutaka, either!" said Meiko defensively. "And alcohol's not the _only_ thing I buy."

"You could have gone shopping with the other girls, then," Len pointed out.

Meiko shook her head. "They take _so_ long and make _so_ much noise! Then my head starts hurting, and I get all tired and angry, and I have to cool down with a bottle of sake or twelve… And then I start singing karaoke, and if Gakupo's there he'll join in, and everything kinda goes downhill. In a very, very, _very _short amount of time."

"Ahh," said Len sagely, nodding his head. It was all falling into place. "That's quite sensible, I guess."

"Mn. It is. I'm a sensible person," Meiko agreed. "And I did get the grocery shopping done, too. I just hoped the others would have finished by now."

"You could go to a different store," Len suggested, "and get an even _better_ yutaka. Then they'd all be so jealous."

"Really?" Meiko asked. She was used to being one of the more unpopular Vocaloids, alongside Kaito; many Miku fans knew her simply as 'that brown-haired one.' Her bright, bouncy, Vocaloid 2 remake, Sakine 16, was more popular than her, what the Honey video. If anybody was going to get noticed in a yutaka, it wouldn't be **her**_**. **_It was sweet for Len to say such things, though.

"Really," Len beamed back. "Meiko-san is very pretty, too!"

The older Vocaloid smiled, and ruffled Len's unruly birds' nest of blond spikes. "Flattery will get you _everywhere_, you know."

Len laughed, and Meiko began to join in. It was that contagious sort of joy that made even random passer-bys stop and smile a little. Kaito, however, remained quiet. He was standing next to Meiko, but looked very out-of-place, like a lonely, lost child.

"I know!" Meiko declared suddenly, grabbing hold of Kaito's arm. The taller Vocaloid jumped, prompting Meiko to sigh and mutter '_moron_'. With one fluid movement, she pushed Kaito towards Len, almost causing Len to fall over.

Len, thankful his cheeks remained blush-free, managed to regain his balance, by holding onto Kaito's coat.

"What do you know?" the blond asked Meiko wearily, eyes darting between Meiko and Kaito, Kaito and Meiko, over and over again. Meiko looked triumphant, Kaito, rather worried. His cheeks were stained bright red, though he was turning his face away from Lenn. Since when was Kaito a wallflower, anyway? The shy shrinking violet…

Hey, that sounded kind of like a title for a shojo manga!

"I'm going to go pick up a yutaka somewhere else – like, not in the mall. It's too crowded in here. And I'm sure you guys don't wanna hang around women's clothes stores." Meiko looked down at Kaito's blue-painted fingernails. "Although, maybe Bakaito does."

Kaito didn't say anything.

"So why don't you two go off somewhere and, I dunno… Get something to eat?" Meiko shrugged. "I don't want to subject little Len-kun to any _more_ unnecessary torture."

_Unnecessary torture, huh?_

Len blinked up at Kaito. The taller Vocaloid's eyes were closed, his teeth nipping at his lower lip in agitation, that cute flush still spread across his cheeks and God, he looked like he was being tortured.

_Is spending time with me really that bad…? _thought Len. _He really doesn't like me?_

So maybe _Len_ wasn't going to be subjected to any more torture, but for Kaito, it looked like he had a very unpleasant time before him.

"Well, I'm going!" cried Meiko, already submerged amidst the crowd of people. "Be nice to Bakaito, Len-kun! Don't make him cry or anything~"

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**a.n:  
nodame cantabile, boys over flowers & life are all asian dramas. nodame cantabile is also an epic anime which i love very much, and life is one of my favourite mangas xP  
haine lin & zatsune miku are different versions of rin and miku. they're awesome xD  
some len and kaito interaction next, chapter, then the festival :3 –is uber excited- i hope to finish this story before i go on holiday to germany, but i don't think that's going to happen xD  
as always, i love all my reviewers, & all the people who fav'd & put this on alert ^^ it makes me smile~ **


	28. What Are You Talking About?

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

"_What Are You Talking About? This Isn't Awkward at ALL.__"_

* * *

The café Len and Kaito found themselves was small, but not oppressively so. The interior was tastefully decorated, the tables set to perfection, and young waitresses flitted by in cute costumes – here, a magical girl, there, a… Wait… Was that a _Miku_ cosplayer?

Yes.

Len and Kaito were at a _cosplay café._

Teto had recommended the place to Len a while back, gushing about how 'adowable' the outfits were, and how there had been a waitress dressed up as_ her_. According to Teto, it had been like looking into a living mirror, although the cosplayer hadn't _quite _been able to get Teto's signature hairstyle right. Then again, Len doubted anyone would. Not unless they had five hours to kill, some super-strength curlers and twenty-seven cans of hairspray. How Teto managed her twin drills every day was a mystery wrapped in an enigma.

As Teto said, the café _was_ very nice. It seemed lively, everyone had a smile, and the sweet scent of jasmine tea hung in the air.

Too bad Len didn't notice _any_ of this.

Instead, his attention had been captured by Kaito.

The silence between the pair was so thick it could drag unsuspecting innocents and pull them under. It was almost like quicksand.

Len yawned.

Kaito said nothing.

Len cast his eyes towards the clock.

Kaito said nothing.

Len endured several painful minutes attempting to ward off a rabid fangirl, who was under the false impression he'd whisk her away to Paris on a white horse. She only left when Len, smiling nervously, had apologised, and informed her he already had a girlfriend.

Kaito's fingers seemed to shake at this comment, causing him to draw his hand under the table. Head hanging, blue bangs obscuring his face, Kaito sat. And, rather unsurprisingly, Kaito said nothing.

Not a word.

Len was under the impression he could have punched Kaito in the face and he'd continue to _sit _there, blinking; saying nothing, doing nothing.

Rather like a corpse.

After about half an hour of this, the blond finally decided he'd had enough. Screw waiting around for Kaito – it was _obvious _he wasn't going to talk unless prompted. Len was beginning to wonder why he'd dragged Kaito to the stupid café in the first place.

With a sigh, Len reminisced, and wondered when their relationship had ever been so complicated.

He missed those times he and Kaito would go off together, laughing and joking, and Kaito would say whatever stupid thing that first came into his head, and Len would frown and go, "if you don't have anything _normal_ to say, don't speak," and Kaito would grin sheepishly and apologise. Then five seconds would elapse, and Kaito would say something _else _stupid, and Len would roll his eyes.

_That _was the way things were meant to be.

Not this.

This horrible, awkward, never-ending silence.

Len drew a breath (Kaito's gaze flicked upwards), composed himself, and then began.

"Well…"

Kaito's piercing blue eyes focused on the younger Vocaloid expectantly. They seemed morose, almost cloudy, as though Kaito were about to…

Len gulped.

It looked kind of like he was going to _cry _or something – which would, of course, make Len feel like an evil, baby-eating monster. Len might as well stab himself in the chest with a fork, for all the pain he was feeling. So Kaito couldn't cry, he simply _couldn't_.

Kaito was usually so happy, what with his cheerful, smiles, corny jokes, and the ability to cheer almost anyone up (the sole expectation being Meiko, who would tell him to go jump off a cliff and die. It seemed to be a hobby of hers, for she said it routinely, at least five times a day. If the constant string of abuse towards Kaito stopped, everyone knew she was sick, and phoned for an ambulance).

Where was that happy-go-lucky Kaito now?

"This is nice…" Len finished lamely. His gaze shifted to the tabletop. He felt uncomfortable looking at Kaito.

Kaito blinked, eyes suspiciously watery, before wiping the back of his arm roughly across his face. Giving a weak hiccup, the older Vocaloid also began to stare at the table.

Thus, silence reigned.

Len could hear the other people in the café. It was an excited bubble of chatter, building and building, creating a throbbing pressure at the back of Len's head.

It _**hurt**_.

This headache was enough to make him snap.

"God, this is so _**stupid**_!" Len suddenly proclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. The gesture was violent, and Kaito flinched. His eyes continue to water, and he gave a small whimper.

"Sorry," the blond apologised, voice softer this time. "I'm sorry, Kaito…" Gone was the customary 'big brother' honourific. It was enough to make Kaito blink in confusion. "But," Len continued, "you're not acting yourself. Normally you're so…" He gesticulated. "And _now _you're all…" Some more hand gestures. "You're so _unhappy_."

"I-I…" Kaito's voice was weak, almost inaudible. Len leant across the table. Kaito shifted in his chair, before continuing. "I'm n-not unhappy…"

…_Right._

Now if that wasn't the transparent lie to end all transparent lies.

It was even worse than the time Meiko, hurling into the sink with her eyes tearing up, had reassured Miku, "it wasn't your leek treacle pudding, I swear! It was lovely! I'm being sick because I'm… Because I _like _to be!"

And Miku, princess of pinheads, believed her.

Maybe because she honestly thought Meiko's soul was so good and pure and untainted with alcohol that she would never, ever, not in a million years ever lie to her.

"Kaito," said Len. He pondered whether he should dare risk physical contact, but then decided against it. Perhaps it was too soon... "Kaito, if you're not unhappy then _I'm _a leek treacle pudding. Which I'm not. 'Least, I wasn't like time I checked."

Unwittingly, Kaito's lips quirked a little at this poor joke.

Len smiled back, a warm feeling creeping up somewhere in his chest.

"Kaito, _please_ tell me what's wrong. Please," said Len, words laden with concern. He leant forwards a little more, closing the gap between him and Kaito.

Kaito's breath caught in his chest, lashes fluttering shut, before he turned his head.

"It's nothing."

"It's _something_." Len clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "It's definitely something. I'm the smart twin, remember? You can't fool me."

"R-Rin-san's smart, too…"

"In a demented, evil way, yes. But we're not talking about Rin here. We're talking about _you_."

"I…"

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"I c-can't…"

"Please?"

"I… I…" A sharp intake of breath. "_Oh God._"

Kaito blinked furiously, bit his lower lip, clenched and unclenched his fists, but it was all in vain. A wasted effort. Nothing he did could stop the flow of tears. Not when they'd started. Breathing ragged, face tired, skin much too pale to be healthy, Kaito hung his head and cried and cried and cried.

Hastily, Kaito wiped his eyes with his sleeve, burying his face into his hands. The movements were clumsy and uncoordinated, limbs flailing, shoulders shaking, and still the tears continued.

How was such a thing possible?

Kaito couldn't be _sad_.

But he was.

It was undeniable.

"Don't cry, Kaito…" Len's voice quivered, uneasy as Kaito's fragile emotions. "D-Don't…"

Kaito shook his head. "C-c-can't h-help it… W-won't…" A hiss. "Won't _stop_. T-think maybe I'm m-malfun… un… unctionin' or… Or **something.** Uh huhh…" Hiccup. "S-stupid t-t-tear ducts… S-so _embarrassing..._"

More tears.

"S-so _stupid_," Kaito continued to sob. His voice was rife with self-deprecation, a twisted sort of loathing. "I'm m-meant to b-be…" Sniff. "B-be _strong_."

"I don't think you're stupid."

"_Am_."

Len leant further across the table, his forehead nearly bumping Kaito's. Gently, as though handing a china doll, Len placed one shaking hand on Kaito's cheek. His touch was feather-light and tentative, allowing Kaito the chance to move away if he wanted to.

"You're not stupid, Kaito. You're _not_."

The older Vocaloid bit his lower lip, seeming to deliberate for a few seconds, before giving in. With a defeated, broken, half-sigh, half-sob, he leant into Len's comforting hand. He then took his own hand, nails complete with chipped polish, and held Len's hand to his face. His cheeks were red, painted with a light flush that was becoming too much of a habit, and his breathing was uneasy and stilted.

But at least he wasn't pushing away.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

Maybe he needed something to hang on to, for comfort. It seemed Kaito was not a person who could face challenges all by himself.

"I…" Kaito blinked, lashes spiky with moisture. Then, in a whisper, he said, "I can't _stand _it anymore, L-Len-kun…"

It was Len who remained silent this time. He wanted so badly to ask what he was talking about – what was hurting him so much – but didn't.

"L-Len-kun." Kaito stared at the younger Vocaloid through a haze of tears. They were beginning to run down his face and flushed cheeks, like rain on a glass windowpane. "L-Len-kun, I'm s-sorry to bother you l-like this… Heh… I-I'm s-sorry. Bein' _pathetic_."

"You're not pathetic. I already **told **you. Hard of hearing, maybe but not…" A sigh. "You're not pathetic to _me_. You mean a lot to me, Kaito. More than you think." With his free hand, the one that wasn't holding Kaito's cheek, he began to wipe away the stream of tears. It wasn't like in movies, he thought idly. In movies, when people cried, they only shed a tear or two, and besides, it was all fake. It didn't mean anything. And they always looked _pretty _when they cried, too; really, really pretty.

It would be a complete _lie_ to say Kaito looked any prettier for his tears.

Instead, he looked weak and venerable, face blotchy, sniffling slightly, eyes puffy, nose beginning to run. However, this harsh reality only made Len's stomach twist even more.

Waving goodbye to any sense of dignity (everyone in the café was staring at them. Literally _everyone_. Even the Hatsune Miku cosplayer), Len got to his feet, crossed the two steps towards Kaito, and pulled him into a tight hug.

Standing, Len was taller than Kaito (for once). He felt stronger, too, and more in control. Holding Kaito around the middle, pressing him lightly to his chest, Len felt he had a duty to protect Kaito. From what, he wasn't entirely sure. But he had to try.

Kaito remained still for a few seconds, save for the sobs still racking his body. Len wondered whether this really _wa_s too much – maybe he'd push away? Or, worse yet, leave – but no. No. All Len's fears were for nothing.

"_L-Len-kun…"_

Kaito returned the hug in a desperate, needy manner, burying his head into Len's shoulder.

"T-thanks…" said Kaito thickly, voice almost inaudible due to tears. "H-heh… I'm s-sorry for bein' s-such a _pain_, makin' people stare…"

"It's okay," Len smiled warmly, not that Kaito could see him. "You can't help being an insufferable idiot. _Bakaito_."

"Y-y-yeah… T-that's me… Stupid. So _stupid._" Another snivel, a hiccup, and Kaito was back to crying again, shoulders shaking. Tears just _bled _out of his eyes like blood from a wound, refusing to close up or heal, getting worse as time went on.

And Len felt completely powerless to help.

This was his _big brother _he was hugging so tightly, the person who was meant to be strong and reliable and dependable and – oh, what the hell, since when had Kaito been _any _of those things really? Kaito was just Kaito. And Len wouldn't have it any other way.

"L-Len-kun…" Kaito sniffed, attempting to compose himself. "Len-kun, when you say I mean a lot to you…" He blinked his red puffy eyes, and looked up at Len. Moisture was glistening on his cheeks, in his eyes, shining under the lights of the café. "H-how much do I mean to you…?"

Len's heart thumped painfully against his ribcage at the unexpected question, before seeming to cease beating altogether.

How much _did_ Kaito mean to him…?

"I mean…" Kaito continued, not waiting for a response. His eyes seemed to bore into Len's; blue on green. "If you like me as much as you like Haku-san, maybe…

"Maybe you'll cry when I'm uninstalled."

* * *

**a.n: gasp! the plot thickens xD or the general absence of one, i… er… guess? xD daww, it's so incredibly sappy xD but fluff like this is fun to write. hope you didn't overdose on it here or anything xD  
as always, thanks to my epic reviewers =D & the people who fave & put this on author's alert. it makes me smile :3**


	29. Blue and Green

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

"_Blue and Green__"_

* * *

Len stared up at the sky with empty eyes. A vast expanse of colour stared back, punctuated here and there with white ink-splotch clouds. Glinting somewhere in the stratosphere flew a plane, no bigger than a paperclip as it glided through a sea of blue.

Len began to wonder, as people often do, where that plane was going. Europe? America? Africa? Somewhere with lots of sunshine? After a while, he decided he didn't much care.

It didn't matter.

Not when he stuck in Tokyo, no immediate way of escaping, with a huge lump building in his throat and so many horrible feelings weighting down his heart. His heart honestly felt like a paperweight; crushing his ribcage, hard as a stone.

Rin often said if you had a problem, you should try and make it somebody else's problem (it was a 'political thing'), but that wouldn't work. Not when the only other person with him was Kaito. Who, by the way, looked almost as bad as Len felt.

And Len didn't want to heap any of his emotional turmoil onto him. Not when he looked so defeated. It wouldn't be fair.

Maybe Rin would've, but not Len.

The blond sighed, welcoming the cool caress of air across his skin, through his unruly spikes. Kaito sat next to him, knees under his chin, arms round his legs.

After the episode at the café, Len had taken Kaito's hand and dragged him away. It was terrible enough seeing Kaito cry, without thirty _other _people (including a Hatsune Miku cosplayer and a kitty girl) there as well. Finally, the pair found themselves sat near an old Shinto shrine. It was located on a grassy hill, giving a nice view of the city below. Most of the harsh sunlight had been blocked by a canopy of leafy trees, leaving only small gaps for Len to glimpse the brilliant blue sky above.

Had this been one of Rin's dating sims, it would have been a perfect spot to trigger some flags.

Len snorted, pushing such ridiculous thoughts aside.

Real relationships weren't like _games_. They were a lot more dangerous. If you screwed up, there wasn't a reset button. You simply lost. Couldn't even load a save.

As was life.

Unfortunately.

Kaito's tears had subsided now, but the apathetic expression on his face seemed even worse than the raw emotion. Kaito really _did _resemble a robot; one with no thoughts, no feelings.

Nothing.

Len only wished he could shut his own emotions off like that, because they were playing hell with his nerves. Any second he'd go crazy. He could feel the pressure building in his skull.

"No…" Len whispered, gazing at Kaito. Kaito returned the stare, eyes dry, though still puffy and red. "No. I don't believe it. I don't want to."

"I know. But it's true. They're going to kill me," Kaito replied flatly.

Perhaps he had run out of tears.

Len sure hadn't.

In fact, he was beginning to feel choked up already, and – God, it was like some cheap, horrible, 'what was the director **thinking**?' romantic tragedy, complete with fake tears and bittersweet goodbyes ("I'm sorry, but it's my time… I can't help it… But I always loved you. _Always_.")

How stupid.

"But they _can't_," said Len, as though repeating it would make it true.

"They can."

"No!" Len turned, eyes blazing, still shaking. "I-I don't understand… How can you sit there and say such a horrible thing so calmly?"

"Because it's true."

"Don't say that."

"Well it _is_!" Kaito exclaimed. Gone was the expressionless face, the uncaring voice, the lack of emotion that hurt so much – even more than the tears. Instead, there was momentary anger; before it faded, leaving only melancholy. "It's true, Len-kun… They want to uninstall me."

"But _why_?!"

"Well…" Kaito made a choked noise. There was a pause. He was trying to compose himself. "Well, it's quite simple, really. If something's broken you throw it away, right? No use crying over… Over something useless… Yes? Len-kun?" Blue eyes glanced across Len, as though looking for clarification. 'You agree with what I'm saying, don't you?' Something like that.

Swivelling to face Kaito, Len scoffed, shaking his head. No longer side-by-side, instead face-to-face, green and blue eyes engaged in a staring contest, broken when Kaito looked to the floor, breath hitching in his chest.

"You're wrong, Kaito," said Len softly. "You're not useless…"

"Then why else would they want me uninstalled?"

Len remained silent.

A sick sort of smile twisted Kaito's lips – 'yeah! I've got you tongue-tied _there_, huh?' – as he turned back to face the other. Shadows fell across his pale skin, pooling under his eyes so they looked hollow and empty. Patches of light splashed across his coat, in his hair, across chalky skin.

"I'll tell you what they told me," Kaito said softly. "And I'll only say it once, okay? Makes it seem less real that way…" The smile was replaced with something softer, much more human. "And I've been trying to forget it. Trying to pretend it won't happen. But I suppose you have a right to know, hn?"

"Ah… I…" Len breathed out heavily. He didn't know what to say, what to do. There was nothing else he could say. Nothing but, "okay."

And it still wasn't.

"Well, let's see…" Kaito frowned, tapping his lower lip with one finger. Pondering. He may well have been studying a desert menu, for God's sake. "You know I'm pretty unpopular, right? Compared to Miku."

"Everyone's unpopular compared to Miku."

"And also…" Kaito sighed. "Compared to you. And Rin."

Well, that shut Len up.

Guilt began to curl at the bottom of his stomach, for a reason he couldn't fathom. It wasn't _his _fault he was popular. Was it?

Kaito smiled. "No. It's not your fault."

Len blinked, unaware he had spoken out loud.

Laughing weakly, Kaito took hold of Len's hand between his own, intertwining the fingers. "Don't worry about it. I don't _mind_." He gave Len's fingers a comforting squeeze, alongside a trademark grin. "I guess I've always known I'm unpopular, anyway. Figured it didn't matter _that _much, because I could stay at the back of the group photos with Meiko."

Was this meant to be making Len feel _better_? Because he'd started to feel a whole lot _worse_.

"But then, a while ago, everything changed." Kaito stared down at his and Len's clasped hands. His fingers were shaking. "Meiko's image was reinvented for a few videos."

"Sakine 16?"

"Yep. That 'Honey' thing got pretty famous. So Meiko got famous. And Luka was released, and Gakupo had someone to sing duets with, and they were all okay."

"When Luka-san's not trying to stick a fork into him," Len joked tiredly.

Kaito laughed. "Yes. I suppose. Dysfunctional, but okay. So you all got a lot of attention, but I was left behind… At the back of the group photo." A ragged intake of breath. "By myself."

"K-Kaito…"

Kaito shook his head. "N-no, I'm okay… It's just, it got lonely. You're always with Rin-san, so I guess you didn't notice…"

So I guess you didn't notice how bad I felt.

So I guess you didn't realise that I was being cut out of videos, performing less songs, falling behind everyone else.

And in the end you weren't there for me, and you were meant to be my best friend.

The unspoken words hung in the air.

Len gasped in horror. It was true – all of it. True. What did he know of unhappiness when he had Rin? When he had his right-hand reflection? The other half of him. The twins were almost joined at the hip.

But who did Kaito have?

Clutching Kaito's hand tighter, Len said thickly, "I… I'm sorry… I'm so _sorry… _I didn't notice…" Len flinched. "Why didn't I notice? Some friend, huh."

"I didn't blame you, Len-kun," said Kaito softly. "Not once… I didn't. And I still don't. Because it's not your fault. But then Master noticed my takings were low, and my CD sales were terrible. Eighty percent less than Miku's. Sixty than yours. And he decided I wasn't any good anymore… The toothache thing, a few weeks ago. That just proved it further. Inferior software. It has to be reinvented, which takes money, or scrapped completely. Replaced. _Gone_."

Forever.

"Besides, they bring out new models all the time. Like that green-haired one… Gumi, I think?" said Kaito.

Len shook silently. Something seemed to have clicked. He'd never see Kaito again? Really? _Seriously_? Like, no way! Argh, and now he sounded like one of those cheerleader girls from an American high school flick. _For real? Totally? Srs? Amg, like, whatever._

"H-How…" Len gulped, tried again. "How long has Master been… Thinking about this?"

"Two months. Give or take." A shrug.

"And how long do you have left… Do you think?"

"I don't want to say, b-but…" Kaito drew a breath. Psyching himself up. Simultaneously, Len prepared to be hurt. Badly hurt. "But I guess… About ten days?"

Ten days.

Smiling wanly, Kaito whispered, once more, "G-give or take?" His voice cracked.

Ten days.

Possibly less.

_Easily _less.

And what did FL-Chan say? That Master definitely wouldn't uninstall Kaito – not an original Vocaloid.

Obviously, the green-haired girl hadn't known what she was talking about.

"Just in time for the festival, you know? It will be nice, right? Being with everybody… Before I have to…" His voice trailed away. Maybe Len could play fill in the gaps? Guess what Kaito was going to say?

What a fun game.

Almost as much fun as watching Kaito cry in the café.

How could he not have known?

How?

"I didn't want to bother you, Len-kun," said Kaito. "Not when you were with Haku-san. You looked so happy. And it would be unfair of me. Besides, you were with her all the time. Ever since you k-kissed me…" He stuttered a little on the taboo word, but continued, regardless. "So I figured you felt uneasy around me. A-and when I tried to talk to you, mostly you weren't around… You were with Haku-san. That one time, when you let me sleep in your room. I was going to tell you. But then… I couldn't. I really couldn't… And every time I saw you, and we were alone…" Kaito sniffed. "The words wouldn't come. And I felt guilty… Because I didn't want you to get hurt…"

So it _was_ his fault.

Len's heart constricted painfully. It felt as though it was in a vice – being tightened so much he could barely breathe.

True, Len noticed how morose Kaito looked… But he never knew it would be _this _serious.

He'd been neglectful.

A bad friend.

Was this what being stabbed felt like?

Like all your insides had gone cold, and it hurt to move, and you couldn't even think straight anymore – and you started shaking, and you couldn't control that, and you didn't know what to do or how to make it stop, and… And you were scared.

So very scared.

Suddenly, Len threw himself forwards, arms circling Kaito's waist tightly, head buried into his shoulder. Maybe he was crying, or maybe it was his imagination, but his eyes stung, his heart hurt, and if he was a robot, imagine how a _human _would take all this emotional turmoil.

Gasping in pain – had Len just winded him? Probably – Kaito was thrown backwards to the ground, Len falling on top of him. A pile of limbs, clashing hair colours and rumpled clothes. That was Len and Kaito.

"H-hey, L-Len-kun." Kaito had flushed a light pink. Being pinned like that was incredibly awkward. Not to mention painful. His chest hurt, and – argh! Was he lying on a stick?

Squirming, Kaito tried to disentangle his limbs, only to gasp in pain again. Stars exploded behind his eyelids. So now he was partially blinded, crushed, and lying on top of a very _pointy _stick.

Len, however, remained oblivious to Kaito's protests.

"You…" He shook his head weakly. "Y-You just shut up, o-okay?"

Kaito blinked up at Len, their faces inches apart. He felt his heart beat a little faster – each beat was numbered. How many did he have left? How much time with Len did he have?

The odds were stacked against him.

"O-okay…" Kaito shivered, cheeks bleeding heat like a furnace. "I'll… Be quiet now… For a while…"

But he didn't have a while left.

* * *

**a.n: angst xD can't you just eat it up with a spoon? maybe? last update before i go on holiday go germany. which is only for 5 days, but whatever xD don't miss this fic too much!  
festival arc next chapter.  
but i'm not even going to **_**try**_** and guess how many chapters are left. because i'll change my mind, make stuff too long, and end up totally off xD –is really useless at estimating-  
yanno, i have a vaguely ominous feeling that not all of this fic is consistent. so i'm going to have to edit the earlier chapters at some point xD**

**  
renahhchen~**


	30. Three, Two, One

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty_

"_Three, Two, One…"_

_

* * *

_

The evening of the Obon Festival came by much too quickly for Len. It seemed like only yesterday – twenty four hours ago – that he and Kaito had sat together near that shrine, and Kaito had told him his terrible news, with an even more terrible smile on his face, like it _didn't matter._

But it did.

It mattered so much.

Powerless to stop himself, Len soon began keeping a grim record in his head, buried somewhere within his extensive database. It was a countdown. True to its name, it counted down the passing of time; seconds, minutes, hours, days.

How much time did Kaito have left?

When did the digits on the countdown reach zero?

Len didn't _want _to think like that – as though he were striking through days on a calendar. How many days until Kaito died? How many days until the funeral? Did robots even _have _funerals, or would he simply be dismantled? Pulled apart? Scrap metal?

Would Len even recognise Kaito once he had been uninstalled?

Maybe he would be recycled, or else left to rust in some warehouse with all the other junk and useless things nobody wanted.

But that…

That was too horrible to even comprehend.

How could Kaito be unwanted?

The Vocaloids _needed _Kaito, their unofficial big brother.

Len needed Kaito.

What if, Len thought grimly, Master erased everyone's memories of Kaito? He could easily tamper with their thoughts and feelings, upgrading, installing, removing. Permanently. Just like with an iPod, or a computer.

No matter how many times Len tried to ignore it, to shut it out, to forget, he couldn't. The countdown was always there, the numbers obstinately getting lower and lower. And then a new day dawned. And that time got even shorter.

Kaito said ten days, give or take.

It had been eight.

So, technically speaking, Kaito _could _be fine for another two, three, even four days.

Or he might not.

Len hadn't told anybody about Kaito's fate, even though Rin had realised something was wrong with Len. Maybe it was twin telepathy, or maybe Len had a really, really bad poker face and couldn't act like everything was A-OK worth a damn. Rin had tried to coax it out of him, but Len would always make up some excuse ('I'm just tired', or 'I think I've got a cold'. Even blatant denial; 'there's nothing wrong. No, seriously. _**Really**_. Leave me alone.')

It was getting harder, though.

Kaito, on the other hand, showed no outward signs he was distressed at all – apart from, perhaps, a few rare moments of silence, or a distant look that would sometimes flicker across his face.

(Len soon realised those moments signified he was thinking. Trying to remember all the happy times. Something nostalgic like that. It was a side of Kaito Len had never experienced before.)

Kaito continued to infuriate Meiko, discuss girlish soap operas with Rin, play video games with Teto, and Len distinctly heard him discussing some song with Miku. Apparently, the twin tailed girl wanted them to start a 'summer project' – a duet.

A duet Kaito would never be able to finish.

He must have known that, but still, Kaito kept smiling.

Maybe he'd finish his part of the song and give it to Len or Gakupo – 'I'm sorry I couldn't sing it myself, Miku-chan, but I bet I'd just mess up. So really, you're pretty lucky I won't be around to ruin your songs anymore! Ha, ha!'

No…

Those were the thoughts that _really _made Len want to cry, because it was just like Kaito to say that.

To say something so awful with a huge smile.

Len wanted to talk to Kaito, to convince the other that he_ wasn't_ useless or broken, or whatever he believed himself to be (whatever Master had made himself believe to be) but he couldn't. In fact, he barely saw Kaito. Rin, oblivious to Len's situation, insisted Len stayed with Haku. After all, Haku _was_ his girlfriend – and yes, Len was still keeping up that charade.

He couldn't tell Rin 'actually, this is pointless. I'll never get to be with Kaito, even if I **do** make him jealous. So drop it.' Rin would begin asking questions, and Len would, doubtlessly, cave in. He'd tell her Kaito was going to be uninstalled. That it wouldn't work. That her plan was a failure. And then everyone would know.

Kaito wanted his last few days with his family to happy.

That meant Len had to keep quiet.

And sure, sometimes Kaito would look at Len and Haku, and Len swore that – if only for a second – he would frown, or sniff, or look utterly miserable… Heartbroken? Could be. And then Len would blink, and Kaito would be smiling again; talking to Miku.

Len was past deluding himself that Kaito loved him.

* * *

According to Len's watch, it was seven forty-eight p.m. Therefore, their train was eighteen minutes late.

The group of Vocaloids, girls all dressed up in their pretty yutakas, had been waiting at the train station for quite some time. According to Meiko's schedule, they were to take the half past seven train to the nearest festival site, a little way outside Tokyo in the Chiba Prefecture.

But the train was late.

So Meiko was pissed off.

Of course, Teto's hyperactive squealing wasn't helping much.

"Yayyyyy~! _**Festival**_!"

"Teto! Get _back_ here!"

Happily oblivious to Meiko's command, Teto continued to charge forward, headstrong, like a bull in a china shop. Screaming, all the while, "**Festival! Festival! Festival!**"

Kasane Teto, part chimera, part April Fools' Day prank Vocaloid, dressed in a pink yutaka that clashed terribly with her hair, twin drills immaculate, dancing around in a packed train station and singing 'FESTIVAL!' at a pitch loud enough to shatter glass, scattering pigeons and pedestrians alike.

Yeah.

There was absolutely _nothing _weird about that scene at all.

No wonder everyone was staring.

Rin's manic laughs ('bwhahaha! Now _**here's**_something for Youtube! Neru, gimee your cell phone for a sec!'), Neru's angry screams ('no! Get the fuck off me, Rin, or you'll be _**very**_sorry indeed!'), Haku and Miku's whispered concerns ('um… P-please s-s-stop! P-please!') and Luka's irritation, fuelled by a killer headache and Gakupo's ill-timed attempts to grope her ('**GAKUPO! DO YOU ****WANT**** TO FEEL MY WRATH?**' 'Nooo~ But I wouldn't mind feeling _you_.') weren't doing much to help the situation, either.

And Teto wouldn't. Stop. Freaking. _**Singing**_.

"Teto!" Meiko screamed, banshee-like. It was quite a horrible sound – enough to scatter the remaining pigeons/pedestrians that had braved Teto's bizarre antics.

"Ehhhh?" asked Teto cutely, hop-skip-jumping her way about the station. "What is it, Mei-Mei-chan?"

A loud noise cut through Meiko's prepared rant on responsibility, reputation, etc, etc. The assembled Vocaloids (that would be Teto, Meiko, Haku, Neru, Miku, Luka, Gakupo and Rin. Len and Kaito rounded off the group, though they were stood at the back, refusing to participate in the insanity. Altogether, that made ten) turned their heads in almost-perfect synchrony.

"_**Fuck**_!"

Lunging forwards, Meiko grabbed hold of Teto, pulling her back. Just in time. If she hadn't, Teto would've been unfortunately, accidentally, brutally run over by a passing train.

"God." Meiko's eyes rolled heavenwards, as though praying for patience. "Are we gonna have to put a _**leash**_ on you, Teto? Every time I turn round you're chasing pigeons or – or trying to climb up a tree, or scaring pedestrians or – or – or…"

"Or diving under trains?" Neru supplied, deadpan as always.

"Exactly."

"Anyway," said Meiko briskly, "you've gotta be more careful, Teto. I know you're all excited about the festival, but you don't want to get hit by a train, right? I mean, look where you're going for _once!"_

"Um…" said Luka, hovering in the background. "Meiko-san?"

"And **another** thing!" Meiko continue. "You're so immature! Would it kill you to act like a normal person for _once_ in your life, Teto? What if you get into serious trouble one day?"

"Meiko-san?"

"Hell, you'll be in serious trouble with **me** if you don't-"

"**MEIKO-SANNNNNN!**"

And Meiko nearly jumped a foot in the air.

Spinning round, she nailed Luka with a look of such contempt it could've made grass wither and die, wipe out whole species and bring about a new ice age.

Obviously, Meiko didn't like being caught off guard.

"What is it, Luka-san?"

"Well," said Luka, unfazed by 'The Wrath of Meiko ©'. "You know that train over there?"

"Yes. The one that nearly hit Teto."

There was a small pause.

"That's our train."

…

"And it's about to leave."

"**WHAT?!**"

* * *

Kaito had never felt as distant from his family as he did then. Sat on the train (which they had very nearly missed), he thought, this is terrible. I feel so…

So _empty._

No, wait. That wasn't the right word.

Drained, more like it.

Tired.

All of that emotion; the fear he was attempting conceal; the infrequent pain in his chest whenever he saw Len, and the tears that threatened to spill over whilst doing the simplest thing…

Already he could hear Meiko scolding him. 'Don't be such a _wimp_. You're an adult man, not a hormonal, weepy girl! Get it together!' And she was right, of course.

He needed to sort himself out.

It was an easy thing to say, but to carry out?

Not so much.

Every day he felt worse and worse. Keeping a fixed smile became more and more difficult.

Food tasted thick and bland, like cotton wool. It hurt to swallow. Sometimes it made him sick, physically sick, although he always made sure he was alone during those times. It was disgusting. He couldn't eat anymore. Not when he was so scared.

Moreover, every night, sleep eluded him. Sleep meant darkness and silence and being alone. Had he been with Len, he would have felt safe and secure. But it would be unfair to Len, to burden him with all Kaito's troubles. Kaito didn't want to hurt Len. So he stayed awake by himself, eyes burning, black grooves worn under his tired, half-lidded eyes. Thankfully, he was able to gloss over his hideous appearance with stage make-up, some stolen from Miku. Most of it was his own, used in music videos.

Of course, he didn't make those any more.

So he couldn't eat.

He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't hold himself together.

Weak, sick and so very, very, tired, Kaito couldn't hold himself up anymore. Sat on the train alongside Len and Miku, staring out at the windows; none of it seemed real. Like sand, time slipped through his fingers.

Gone.

Scenery rushed by before his straining eyes. Trees and hedges, oddly sinister in the night, passed by so quickly they may well not have existed. Only the sky remained, bespattered with glowing stars, several of which could've been dead already. It was one of those facts people liked spouting. That the starlight Earth received was several hours old. Several years old, in some cases. But it was still there…

Maybe there was some sort of dark beauty in that.

Maybe…

Kaito yawned, lashes flickering – open, then shut, then open once more, and God, he couldn't stay awake any longer. Nausea bubbled up in his throat, to be swallowed back down into this stomach. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, like metal, or maybe he'd bitten his tongue…

That would explain the pain, then.

And the blood.

His vision swam uncertainly before him, making him feel all the more ill; Teto was bouncing up and down in her seat – Neru still texting – Miku and Rin discussing the festival cheerfully (Rin wanted to play around with fireworks, but Miku wasn't too sure) – Luka glaring at Gakupo – Meiko reading a book – Haku staring out the window - all of it… His family…

Exhausted, too tired to do anything else, Kaito tilted slowly to the left. His head fell against Len's shoulder, but by that time he was already asleep.

Len turned in alarm, shocked by the sudden pressure on his shoulder. His eyes were assaulted by a splotch of white, and some blue – blue hair, right.

Who else would it be?

One side of Kaito's face was bathed in light from the train, illuminating his pale skin, the partially concealed purple bruises under his eyes. It looked he'd been punched, and then tried to cover it with foundation. The other side of his face was hidden, nuzzled into the hollow between Len's shoulder and jaw bone.

Immediately, Len began to panic, fearing for Kaito's health – but no, Kaito was breathing. It was erratic and uneven, true, but better than nothing.

Thank God.

It still didn't change the fact Kaito looked terrible.

"K-Kaito…"

The older Vocaloid muttered something inaudible, before squeezing his eyes shut tighter (Len didn't notice this). Kaito's body, limp and pliable like a ragdoll's, shook slightly, before his head fell from its initial resting place.

Right in his lap.

Len's breathing hitched in his chest.

If Rin had tried the same thing, Len would have pushed her away, no prob, but this wasn't Rin. It was Kaito. And he looked so frail; maybe he needed a 'you break it, you bought it' sign to complete the picture.

By now the others seemed to have noticed, for Rin was glancing across at Len and Kaito. Amusement lit up in her green eyes.

"How cute," she giggled. "Now here's something for the family album! Neru-chan, gimme your cell! I really need it this time!"

"_**No**_!" exploded Neru. "You don't need it! You'll **break** it! Stop being such a spazz!"

Rin stuck out her lower lip. "Ne~ru~channnn. That was so mean! I'll cry!"

"_**GOOD**_!"

Len sighed at the scene of chaos before him, before glancing back down at Kaito. Still asleep. Out like a light.

"Kaito," said Len softly, running his hands through his hair. "What _are_ we going to do with you?"

* * *

**a.n: the emoness… oh the angst O: but it spawns most of the fluff. so i guess you should be happy? errr, ish? xD amg, next chapter is the /real/ festival. i look forward to writing the last few chapters. & it really /will/ be the last few xD mwahahaha~  
zomg, this story is long oO**

ahh, i feel ill -_-


	31. Mon Petit Choufleur

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-One_

"_Mon Petit Choufleur__"_

* * *

The sky above was dark, punctuated here and there with the odd pinprick of light. On a normal day, this would have made it difficult (suicidal, even) to navigate the streets. Most likely, you'd be unable to see more than three feet in front of your face. Then you'd stagger, trip, tumble and get hit by a passing bus.

Luckily, this grisly scenario was made almost impossible by the Obon Festival.

Lanterns were strung up everywhere, criss-crossing the festival grounds in a multitude of vibrant colours; red, yellow, green, blue - basically, an entire rainbow. Everything was bathed in light. It made the stars above seem quite inadequate. You'd have to try pretty damn hard to get hit by a passing vehicle, what with the excellent visibility.

However, the lanterns were only the tip of the iceberg. There were many, many, many more impressive sights to taste/smell/witness at the Obon Festival.

Delicious aromas flew through the crisp air, of noodles, candyfloss, and various other foodstuffs being sold at different stalls. Little children were running riot, many of them clutching sticks of candyfloss. Most of the pink, sugar-spun treats were stuck to their cheeks and fingers.

Women wandered round in their yutakas, hair done up to perfection and speared with decorative chopsticks, whilst single men observed these pretty visions, all the while attempting to impress them by winning various carnival-themed games.

There were rides, too, splashed with gaudy colours in paint that were beginning to chip and peel away.

It was bright, loud, colourful and filled with food; exactly the sort of atmosphere Kasane Teto thrived in.

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates as she drank the scene in before her, mouth open in a perfect 'o'.

"Doesn't it look fun, Teto-chan?" chirruped Miku. "There's so much stuff to do, I wouldn't know where to begi-"

"**Ferris wheel**."

"You mean that?" asked Miku, pointing towards said attraction. It was rather high up, adorned with yet more gaudy lights, and was surrounded by a large throng of people.

"Yes," said Teto. "We're going on that. _Right now_."

And with that, she grabbed hold of Miku's hand (almost breaking the diva's fingers as she did so) and charged off in the giant-revolving-bicycle-wheel-wards direction.

"Teto-chan!" cried Meiko, running after the pair. "Teto-chan, we need to decide where we'll meet each other! You can't run off like that! You're get lost!"

But it was too late. Both Vocaloids, Teto and Miku, had disappeared, swallowed by the mob. Meiko, on the other hand, was pushed backwards, forced rather violently into Luka. Luka nearly fell, but managed to regain her balance, steadying Meiko att he same time.

Swearing violently, the brunette huffed, pouted and folded her arms. "Typical. _Children_," she said exasperatedly. "Glad I never was one."

Luka nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you what," said the peach-headed woman, voice oozing calm and authority. She was so level-headed, it was admirable. At least, she _was_, unless Gakupo was trying to flirt with her. "I'll go and accompany Teto and Miku about the festival. I'll make sure they're safe. And we can all meet back by this crêpe stand in an hour or so. Just in time for the fireworks, yes?"

"Sure, sure," said Meiko, waving one hand dismissively. "But make sure Teto behaves herself."

"And doesn't jump under any more trains," said Rin.

"And doesn't harass any innocent bystanders," said Len.

"And doesn't try to eat her weight in candyfloss," said Neru.

"A-and doesn't get h-h-hurt," stuttered Haku.

"And doesn't break out into a loud, spontaneous chorus of 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'," said Gakupo.

All assembled Vocaloids turned to stare at the lavender haired 'man' (and I use the term loosely). Seven sets of mismatched eyes bored into the self-proclaimed samurai, self-proclaimed because Gakupo had yet to perform any heroic or even vaguely useful deeds for anyone other than himself.

"What?" asked Gakupo cheerily, oblivious to the disbelief mirrored in each Vocaloid's face.

Meiko snorted. "Teto would _never _sing Britney Spears' songs in public. That's more _your_ forte, Gakupo-san."

"Yeah," the 'samurai' beamed, "but you love it~ I'm just _made_ of awesome, huh?"

"And I'll awesomely kick your awesome face in if you don't stop being so _awesomely_, aggravatingly, insufferably annoying," Meiko threatened. She began rubbing the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "Now go fall into a hole and die."

Gakupo smiled blankly. "Yeaahh~ I _am _awesome."

"Whatever," Luka shrugged. "As we speak, Teto-san could be misbehaving, jumping under trains, harassing innocent bystanders, eating her weight in candyfloss and getting hurt." In fact, she wouldn't put it past Teto to manage this all at the same time. "I'm going to go find her."

Of course, the vast crowds would make her job more difficult. Fortunately, with choice phrases such as 'please excuse me', 'get out of the way', 'do you want me to break your fingers?' and 'I've lost my babies! For the love of God, move! I need to find them! I'll **die **if I never see them again!' she was able to negate the rabble with limited difficulty.

"I wanna get something to eat, you guys," moaned Rin, shaking her head. Her ribbon shook too, as though it was an extra appendage growing out of her skull. "There's a plate of somen noodles out there with my name written all over 'em!"

Meiko looked rather interested at this.

Yum, food…

"And ice-cream?" asked – well, it should be fairly obvious who asked. Len didn't even need three guesses to figure that one out.

"Kaito-nii has a one-track mind," said Len flatly.

"Yeah," giggled Rin. "They say guys only think about one thing, and Kaito-nii-chan's no exception~ Buuuut he only thinks about _ice-cream_! He's so childish and naïve, it's quite adowable~"

"Kaito-kun can't help being slow," said Gakupo cheerily. Looking down at Kaito, he felt rather old and mature, being a few inches taller than the blue-haired Vocaloid. People oft said Gakupo was feminine, but his height helped dispel this negative image a little. "I bet he wouldn't bat an eyelid if lovely Luka-chan did a striptease for him~"

Rin attempted to stifle her laughter, but she only ended up snorting. Sort of like a pig. Her farmyard animal impression was very unattractive. Len couldn't help but wonder what Rin's fans saw in her.

Maybe they were all blind.

Or maybe they thought pigs were sexy.

"You are _so _lucky Luka-san isn't here, you disgusting pervert," Len deadpanned. "She'd kick your ass into next week if she heard you say that."

"Ah, but she loves me really~"

"No, really. She doesn't. Nobody does."

"Mon petit choufleur, you injure me so~" sniffed Gakupo dramatically, clutching at his chest. "Luka-chan and I are deeply, deeply in _l'amour _with each other~ She's quite the feisty spitfire, that Luka-chan. But baby, when its love if it's not rough it isn't fun~"

Len's left eye twitched.

"Firstly, _don't _speak random French like that unless you're, I dunno, actually **French**. Secondly, I am _not _your little cauliflower. And thirdly, please _refrain _from quoting Lady Gaga," said Len flatly, counting down the points on his hand. "It's just plain **weird**."

Rin was still laughing.

Kaito, meanwhile, looked confused.

"I don't have a one-track mind, do I?" he queried, voice poignant with concern. "I'm not stupid… I'm not, am I, Len-kun?"

A small smile graced Len's lips. Grinning, the blond said, "I think it would be better for you masculine pride if I refrained from commenting."

Kaito pouted. "You really think I'm stupid?"

"We only say it fifteen times a day, Baaakaito," Meiko teased light-heartedly. "D'you want me to tell you again? Nail the point home? If you haven't picked up on it by _now_, you really _are _hopeless."

"_Mon cher_, you would not the Kaito-kun I know and _j'adore_ if you had even a touch of common sense," said Gakupo, ruffling Kaito's hair. He was the only Vocaloid tall enough to do such a thing, at least, without standing on his tiptoes (see Meiko, Luka and Haku) or getting a stepladder (see Rin, Len, Miku, Teto and Neru. Especially Neru).

Kaito still looked confused; eyebrows knitted, a cute frown on his face. Len wasn't surprised. 'Confused' was Kaito's signature look.

Similarly, 'I'm going to fucking smash your fucking face in with this fucking bottle' was Meiko's, and 'I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gaaaayyyyy~' was Gakupo's.

"Okie-dokie!" Rin exclaimed, throwing one fist in the air. "I'm, like, totally bored of this super-dull atmosphere right now, m'kay! I'm gonna go grab some delicious noodles~ Mmmmn~"

Accompanied by Meiko and Kaito, Rin went off in her holy quest to find food, thus leaving Len to the mercy of Neru, Haku and Gakupo.

"I hate festivals," said Neru dispassionately. "You can't get a decent cell phone signal. Oh my God," sighed the blonde, "this is so friggin' _annoying_!"

"Who're you texting, mon bicyclette?" asked Gakupo.

"Kaiko."

"I didn't know you were friends with Kaiko-chan, mon pamplemousse."

"I'm not," Neru snorted. It seemed Rin was not the only one who could do farmyard animal impersonations. However, Neru managed to look rather sophisticated when she did it.

Len got the impression Neru religiously practised her angry faces (raised eyebrows, pursed lips, folded arms, snorting – the works) in the mirror before she went to bed.

"Kaiko's as annoying as hell. I'm only talking to her 'cause I want my Buono! CD back." Neru growled in frustration, glancing down at her cell. "This really freakin' sucks. I'm never gonna get my scary death threat sent through here. Maybe if I went somewhere else…?"

Basic subtraction now. Four minus one is three.

So it was just Len, Haku and Gakupo.

"So, Haku-chan," said Len, turning to face the silver-haired girl/woman (it was hard to pin down what exactly Haku was. She had the body of a woman, yet the sincere purity of a child. They – whoever 'they' were – needed to invent a new word for special cases like her). "What do you want to do?"

"U-um… W-w-well…" Haku stuttered, cheeks heating up. Predictable as always. That was Haku. Her head would probably _explode _if someone told her take charge for once.

"You're no trouble! I'll do whatever you want to do," Len beamed. All the while, inner!Len was hissing 'come on, pick something to do, you clueless (yet undeniably 'kawaii desu nee') _moron_! If you don't, we might get stuck with Mr. Wannabe-Samurai-Flamboyantly-Gay-Scary-Pervert all day!'

"O-okay…" Haku smiled tentatively. "I-if you're s-sure…"

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick~_" Gakupo sang cheerily, and – oh God, no! No! Was that song 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga? If Gakupo got onto the next line, Len might just have to kill himself. Or wash his brain out with bleach.

_What has been heard cannot be unheard…_

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," said Len through gritted teeth.

"Y-you might think its b-boring," Haku said. It sounded as though she were apologising. "B-but I want to go g-g-goldfish scooping."

"Golfish scooping! _**Wonderful**_!"

"B-but L-Len-kun-"

"Trust me," said Len, taking hold of Haku's hand. "I'd rather go goldfish scooping than stand around with **that** guy. Who, apparently, wants to take a ride on my disco stick."

Haku's face turned beet red.

* * *

**a.n: the other chapters were so sad, and then all of a sudden its upbeat again xD but i rly can't help it when /all/ the vocaloids are together. insanity is bound to occur xD character interaction is fun, yo. kaito/len bonding to come in next chapter, i think. yea. that sounds right. and much more emo. sha la~ and everyone loves angst xDD**

**the idea of gakupo speaking in french amuses me no end xD he called neru his 'grapefruit' xD**


	32. A Friendly Jar of Mustard

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-Two_

"_A Friendly Jar of Mustard"_

* * *

Len didn't want to sound cruel, but he was honestly, from the bottom of his heart, glad to meet up with his fellow Vocaloids, just so he could get away from Haku. She was a nice person, sure, but also dull.

Jars of mustard are reasonably nice, and certainly don't mean to cause anyone harm, but jars of mustard are not renowned for their excellent conversational skills.

Yowane Haku was just like that jar of mustard.

That wasn't to say Len didn't like her, because he did. Len doubted he had the emotional capacity to really, one-hundred-percent **hate** anyone. And it was almost impossible to hate Haku anyway, because she was so sweet.

It wasn't her fault she was shy; so painfully shy she even found it hard to talk to people like Len, who'd been her boyfriend for four weeks.

Her _fake_ boyfriend.

But the point still stood.

Unfortunately, people as shy, quiet and easily-flustered as Haku were not, as a general rule, good at talking. Not even to their fake boyfriend. A discussion with Haku would shortly dissolve into a monologue on Len's part, or else revolve around banal topics, like the weather.

Sometimes, Len thought he'd be better off with that jar of mustard.

But Len didn't have a jar of mustard.

He had Haku.

And he had her best feelings at heart, and would never _dream_ of insulting her. If he told her how dull she could be, she would go bright red or ashen white, bow so many times she hurt her spine, apologise over and over and then go off and cry, lamenting her stupidity. Then maybe contemplate suicide.

So Len grit his teeth and smiled like a ray of sunshine whilst Haku tried scooping goldfish.

I say 'tried', because she never actually succeeded. Each and every time, the fish would swim around from her net, or else she would freeze before she actually caught one, giving it enough time to escape. When Len told her to hurry, she would blush, and say she felt sorry for the fish – which, of course, made Len wonder why she bothered doing the stupid game in the first place.

After half an hour or so, Len grew so bored he took the net from Haku, and quite simply scooped twelve fish for his supposed 'girlfriend'. The silver-haired girl thanked Len profusely, and took one of the fish in a plastic bag. After much deliberation, she decided to call the fish 'Laku-chan' – a mixture of Len and Haku's name.

Len didn't know whether he should be pleased with this or not.

Laku looked like he/she/it wouldn't last more than five minutes in that plastic bag.

In actual fact, it looked _dead_.

After catching Laku, Haku and Len met up with the rest of their family at the cr_ê_pe stall. Miku looked vaguely sick, as though she had been dragged on any number of horrible rides, whereas Teto was bright and bouncy, covered in candyfloss. Meiko was frowning, Luka massaging her temple, Rin laughing with Gakupo, Neru shaking her cell phone violently, and Kaito…

Len froze.

The older Vocaloid was stood to the left of Miku, looking strangely out of place. His eyes were bleak and empty, skin too-pale, hair dishevelled… Though maybe this was because he'd been dragged about by Rin?

Len knew his sister was a pain at the best of times.

But, even so…

Kaito was holding an ice-cream in one hand, and was licking it slowly. Normally, Kaito would inhale the frozen treats, like a thirsty man would drink water after a year wandering about in a barren desert. Even the more disgusting ice-cream flavours, like octopus, eel, horse flesh – Kaito didn't care.

He'd gladly eat them in three seconds flat.

Then he'd ask for another.

And another.

And another-

until Meiko grew so supremely pissed off she karate chopped his shoulder ("you didn't **seriously** spend **all** our grocery money on _ice-cream_, did you?! Because if you did _you'll pay me back with your own blood_.")

Today, bizarrely, Kaito seemed to be savouring his ice-cream very, very slowly. His pink tongue darted out almost gracefully, circling the food, before drawing back, tipped with white, fast-melting goo.

Len found he couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how much he wished too.

Quickly, his face began to flush.

_Stop being so stupid! _Len chided himself, in a voice eerily similar to Rin's. _Moron! You're not _meant_ to get flustered, remembered? You're the calm, collected, level-headed Vocaloid! Some of your videos may portray you as a stupid, wide-eyed shota boy, but don't confuse that with _real life_!_

Amidst the din of Meiko's grumbling, Rin and Gakupo's giggles (yes, Gakupo was _giggling_. And it was _disturbing_. But at least he wasn't singing 'Poker Face') and Teto's excitable chatter, Len heard Kaito sigh softly, sweeping his tongue about the ice-cream and-

_Look away! Look away! _STOP _gawping, _right _now! What if someone notices?_

_What if _Gakupo _notices?!_

Immediately, Len shuddered at the thought.

Urgh.

Life wouldn't even be worth _living_.

He'd be hearing perverted jokes and immature, sing-song comments like 'Len and Kai-tooo, sitting in a tree' for _days_.

Or weeks.

Even years.

Damn.

_And why _are_ you blushing watching Kaito eat an _ice-cream_, anyway? It's so…_

_So __stupid_.

But Len couldn't help it. Under the darkening sky, lit up with stars and brightly-coloured lanterns in glamorous reds and blues, Kaito looked – and this was so cheap and corny and romance movie-ish it almost made Len feel like vomiting – breath-takingly _beautiful._

Not handsome, as one would assume for a tall, distinctly male _man _(as opposed to that tall, rather feminine man/woman hybrid _thing_ with long, flowing, lavender tresses whom Len really couldn't stand).

But beautiful.

He seemed so sad and mournful, bathed in shadow, yet the light from the lanterns made his hair shine. When his blinked, the lashes fell against white skin, a sharp contrast; his eyes were gloomy, like a cloudy day; his lips were full, and it made Len tremble to remember when he had kissed him…

The blond shuddered at the memory, still crystal clear.

Sharp as glass.

And then, to think that one day – one day very, very soon – Kaito wouldn't be around anymore, would no longer be able to talk and joke and laugh and get beaten up by Meiko and play video games with Teto and order for Haku when they went to restaurants because she was too shy to do it herself…

That knowledge _hurt_, physically hurt.

And it hurt so much-

_Crunch!_

"Owww! _**Damnit**_!"

Stars exploded before Len's lids, and a feeling of nausea overwhelmed him. This sickness was more due to shock, than anything else. Wincing, Len turned his head, angry glare met by a pair of bright green eyes so similar to his and a wide, smug, self-satisfied smile.

_Rin._

Well, who _else _would have been rude enough to dig their elbow into Len's stomach?

"_Stupid Rin_!" exclaimed Len, attempting to mask his surprise with irritation. He doubled over, nursing his middle, which was now aching. "Why did you go do that? It _huuuurts_."

Len would've liked to say that he sounded cool and mature, but in actuality he sounded like a whiny child.

Unsurprisingly, Rin thought Len's pain was incredibly funny.

"Hahahaha!" she giggled helplessly, now clutching her own middle. "Len-kun sounds like a little kid! A young_ child_! So, so, so cute!"

"Well, I think _you're_ uncute," Len countered.

"I'm adorable!"

"Are not."

"Are too~"

"Are not."

"Are tooooo~"

"You're as cute a totally _uncute_ skin rash," Len countered childishly, sticking out his tongue. "And you still haven't told me why you _elbowed_ me like that…" A frown. "Ow…"

Rin sighed, shaking her head, like a mother chastising her child.

"And don't act like you're _sooo _smart and mature," Len glowered, folding his arms. "You're the one who was cackling like a hyena."

"Yes," Gakupo chipped in, who liked to stick his nose into other people's business. "It was quite horrible and unladylike."

"Awww," snorted Rin, tugging on a strand of Gakupo's pretty, volumed, conditioned and shampooed hair. It was fit for a princess, truly. But on a grown man like Gakupo, the effect was ruined somewhat. "Gakupo wouldn't know _class_ if it bit him on the backside."

"Tch. _Charming_, mon ange."

"I know. I'm full of charm. That's why I've got more fans than you," Rin shot back.

"…Touché."

"But anyway, Len~Len~kuuu~uun. I elbowed you 'cause it's time for the fireworks! We're going to watch the fireworks! And you're holding us up with your open-mouthed standing… And gawping… And staring… And _drooling_… All at poor Kai-"

Len's face flushed tomato red. Clapping a hand on Rin's big, stupid, traitorous mouth, he hissed darkly, "_Yes_, alright, _okay_. I've _got the general idea_."

"Who were you checking out, Len-kun?" asked Gakupo, interest piqued.

Rin began to giggle childishly, voice muffled due to the fingers still splayed across her lips. Len, meanwhile, was looking vaguely murderous.

"I wasn't doing anything. I don't know what you're talking about!" Len chirruped, as though he hadn't a care in the world. Acting offensive and angry would only make him seem more suspicious. "Rin-chan was just being _stupid _and _uncute_ and _annoying_ as usual."

Gakupo raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

At the same time, inner Len (who still sounded a lot like Rin) scoffed and said, darkly, '_God, what a _girl_.'_

"Ah, Len-kun is being overly defensive!" said Rin, pushing her brother's hand away. "But any~way! It's time for the fireworks! Fireworks, fireworks!"

"Fireworks, fireworks!" cried Teto, bouncing up and down on the spot. Reaching out, she snared Len's hand in her own, interlocking her candyfloss-smeared fingers with his.

A flicker of discomfort crossed Len's features.

She was all _sticky_!

"C'mon, Len-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~" sang Teto, drawing out her syllables so the 'chan' honourific became twelve times longer than was per norm. "We're all gonna go watch 'em now! It should be fun!~ Don't you think so?!"

Len laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Despite being a few inches shorter than him, Teto was kind of _scary_.

"…Um," said Len shakily, "I… Er… I guess?"

"YAYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**a.n: ahaha xD another chapter done, finally xD i'm sorry, i had writer's block with this one! i think it shows, actually, ehehehe –sheepish laugh- AND STILL NOTHING IMPORTANT HAS HAPPENED. –multiple headdesk-**

**  
hopefully, the next chapter will have important revelations in it.**

**and the one after that.  
and maybe the one after that, also :D**

**but despite my whining, i actually kinda like this chapter now it's done xD**

**i'm weird like that~**


	33. Sorry I Asked

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-Three_

"_Sorry I Asked"_

* * *

"Wow! It's so pretty!~" breathed Teto, eyes alight with awe.

The assembled party of Vocaloids were stood about in a cheery cluster, all staring up at the night sky. Countless numbers of people knocked against them, laughing, talking, waving their hands in excitement- but nobody in the whole park was louder than Teto. Quite frankly, nothing in the whole world was louder than a screaming Teto; Len doubted even the fireworks could outdo her.

"Look, Miku-chan! Look, look, look!" the redhead's voice was awash with delight, like a young child opening a prettily-wrapped present on Christmas. She tugged Miku's arm. Her single, free hand pointed at the sky, though it was wavering due to her excitement. "Did you see that, did you see that?"

Far above their heads, through miles and miles of darkness, fireworks were exploding; showers of multi-coloured sparks criss-crossing through the sky, like an impressionists' painting. There was just so much colour, and so many hues…

It was, speaking plainly, beautiful.

Len's breath caught in his throat.

"I see it, I see it!" Miku cried back, just as awe-struck as Teto. She was hopping up and down, pigtails blowing gently in the breeze, smiling brightly as a kilowatt bulb.

"I know, I know!" Teto cried with glee.

The sight of the pair was quite adorable.

Although, why they had to say everything twice was anyone's guess.

At that moment, another burst of neon stars flecked the inky sky. A collective gasp rippled through the crowd.

Len couldn't help but notice there were a lot of… well… 'friendly-looking' couples in that crowd. Perhaps they were being a bit _too_ over-familiar? Boys and girls were holding hands, staring into each others' eyes, leaning in for kisses-

Rin made a disgusting, gagging noise.

"Eurghh!" she whispered, turning her head away. "God, can't they get a room? Sheesh. I didn't come out here to see this."

Poor Haku was blushing to the roots of her silver hair. She clapped her hands over her eyes, but could still observe – through the minute gaps in her fingers – an over-enthusiastic red-head clinging, mouth-to-mouth, with somebody else.

"U-um," she squeaked, mouse-like, "I-I feel so… S-so _dirty_. S-s-should I be watching this?"

"Don't be a voyeur," said Rin, grinning. "You've got our lovely little Len-Len for all that gross, icky stuff~"

Haku gave a squeak of protest. "P-p-please don't, Rin-san!"

Len turned his head away, a frown tugging at his lips. The fireworks _were_ pretty, yes, but if he was being honest…

He had been hoping to watch them with one special person.

Kaito.

_Urgh, _inner-Len said, scowling, _I sound like such a __girl__ – no offense intended to Haku, Meiko, Teto, Rin and Luka. Oh yeah, Rin would __totally__ kick my ass for saying such a sexist thing. But, really! Swooning and sighing isn't stereotypically __**male**__, is it?_

More fireworks; each one more breath-taking than the one before. Red, green and blue arced through the crisp night air, lighting up the pale, frost-bitten faces below.

Len snuggled into his coat, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The cold did not seem to bother Miku and Teto, though. They were still jumping, still squealing. Meiko was laughing. Rin was busy teasing Haku, prodding her in the tummy, eyes crossed, tongue stuck out. Neru, being Neru, was texting; probably something like '**hey, i'm at this laameee festival nd ive gotta pretend 2 lyk it, goddd plz kill me**.' But Neru was _always_ like that – and besides, she didn't look unhappy. She wasn't exactly smiling, but she was frowning less than normal. Luka and Gakupo were… Well… Len didn't even know _where_ they were. He didn't want to think about it (any one of those couples could have sported pink and purple hair…)

But Kaito was not laughing, or smiling, or anything of the sort.

In fact, he looked like he was going to be sick.

His skin seemed pale – far, _far_ too pale – under the black night sky. The bright lights flickering above only served to cast a strange, green-ish glow about his porcelain skin.

Or maybe Len was actually going blind, and this was all some weird trick of the light.

_God, I care about that idiot too much. It'll be the death of me! Hahaha… Haha. _It wasn't really funny. Len didn't smile. Instead, he turned to face the other.

"Kaito…"

Kaito jumped, as though he'd been electrocuted. After flicking his eyes about for a few seconds, and successfully looking quite demented whilst doing so, his gaze finally settled upon Len. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Len-kun. Guess I was spacing out a little there, right?"

"Yeah. And more'n a little." Len snorted.

"Hey, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Snort. Like that." Kaito frowned, prodding his index finger at Len's nose. "It makes you sound just like your sister! One Rin is enough for anyone! I don't think my spine could take any more abuse."

"Yeah, riiightt, Baa~kaito. This world needs more epicsauce people like me, or it'd get so boring!~ I'm the best, I'm the best!~" Rin sang. Her amazing, hypersensitive hearing had somehow picked up on Len and Kaito's conversation, despite the quiet voices they'd been using. She truly _was_ amazing… In a scary, 'I see all, I know all' way.

Like God.

Len blinked, thoroughly creeped out by this mental image. Rin may have been pretty sharp, but she was light-years away from becoming a deity of any shape or form. Apart from maybe some kind of cute, oversized-head-band-wearing incarnation of Beelzebub.

"Rats. You heard me." Kaito grinned. "I can't keep anything a secret from you, right, Rin-Rin?"

"Nope." Rin glanced between Len and Kaito, and gave a wide smile. "Absolutely _nothing_."

Len flushed.

Thankfully, Kaito seemed confused by that comment, and hadn't picked up the not-so-subtle innuendo.

Len rather wanted to get away from Rin at that moment; she looked like she was plotting something. And, knowing Rin, it would be something dark and sinister and evil (last time Rin had a 'Master Plan', Len had ended up in a dress. In fact, scratch that- every time Rin had a 'Master Plan', Len ended up in a dress).

"K-kaito-kun, I think I'm going to go find Luka," said Len, shooting a nervous look at Rin's devious smirk. "She loves fireworks, and I thought she wouldn't want to miss them…?"

It was a lame excuse, at best.

Len cringed.

No matter where Luka was in the park (with or without Gakupo), it wouldn't be exactly hard to see the fireworks. They were kind of all over the sky. And everything.

He and Rin were meant to be 'twin' programs; so why the hell did she get all the cunning 'genes', and him all the shota-esque, helpless, wide-eyed schoolgirl ones?

A glitch?

A cruel joke?

"Oh… I… I think I'll come with you," said Kaito. He seemed wary of Rin, too. As well he should. "It's kind of crowded here, and- ouch!"

Somebody had just stepped on his foot.

"Great, great! It's all sorted, then! Let's go!" And with that, Len took a firm hold of Kaito's hand, dragging him away with almost freakish strength.

The poor green-haired girl, who had been about to apologise to Kaito for her clumsiness, blinked at their retreating backs.

"…Was it something I said?"

"Nope~" Rin assured her, waving her hands. "They're just a madly in love couple, and they're going to consummate their relationship behind a tree somewhere. As you do, y'know?"

The green-head blinked. "Eh… Sorry I asked."

* * *

**a/n: i am an evil and horrible person for leaving this story for so long ;A; i don't even know what to say to make it better! i'm sorrryyy ;A; but i've had a lot of schoolwork to do lately – like coursework, and stuff. biology. chemistry. physics.**

**I HATE SCIENCE SO MUCH DDDX**

**but i will**** finish this story, i promise! it's my baby O: even though it's all, like… filler?**

**IT'S ALL FILLER XDDD  
yes, most of these chapters are useless.  
but i kinda like it that way?  
ffffffff C:**

**thank you for being so patient with me. and my weird lack of updating-ness.**

**OH YEA. a load of new vocaloids got released during my absence XD;; hahaha although, was gumi around when i started writing this? i can't remember…**

**kiyoteru and miki are such cuties C:**

**amg long author's note. i'm sorry Dx  
**


	34. Erk

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-Four_

"Erk_"_

* * *

Akita Neru was annoyed. Such annoyance had surely never been felt by any carbon-based bipedal life form in the whole universe; be it a humanoid vocaloid or your regular, plain ol' human-shaped human.

And what was the reason for this monumental irritation, this blazing fury, this apoplectic rage?

Why did such a cute, short, 'tsundere' humanoid vocaloid harbour such an intense, insane desire to see everything about her spontaneously combust in a flurry of flames and burning and death?

The reason was staggeringly simple.

Her cell phone didn't work.

* * *

Len glanced up at the night sky, streaked with color and smoke from thousands of fireworks. Although he wasn't looking at the blue-haired man beside him, he could still feel his presence. It was comforting, just having Kaito there, all alive and solid and unarguably real. He could hear him breathing steadily, humming some nonsense song under his breath – probably about ice-cream.

He and Kaito were now well and truly away from the crowd and noise of the park, and were instead sat next to each other on a grassy verge overlooking the vast throng of people. Why they were all gathered in such a small, cramped area when there were vast expanses of other parkland available, nobody knew. Maybe because there wasn't a takoyaki stand up on the hill, or a million gaudy, colourful paper lanterns.

Whatever the reason, Len was quite thankful for the general lack of people.

It was nice.

Certainly a lot nicer than being sandwiched in between a tall Sweedish woman and her even taller beau, who were trying to view the fireworks whilst playing a fun game of 'let's see who can step on Kagamine Len the most until his head becomes completely flat and you could use him as a tea tray'.

Kaito began picking absent-mindedly at the grass. After a while, he deemed such actions as entirely unproductive, and turned towards Len.

Thus, the long, tedious process of starting up a conversation fell upon his shoulders.

He opened his mouth, closed it again, and began picking at the poor grass once more.

Then he blurted out the first thing that came into his head-

"Don't you think the fireworks are pretty, Len-kun?"

"Don't say that," Len countered, immediately jumping on the chance to kick-start the conversation. Sitting in amicable silence was all good and fine, but there was only so much sitting one could do before their behind went numb, their brain shut down and they died of hypothermia. "You sound like Teto."

"Teto-chan is very cute when she gets exited!"

"But you're not."

Kaito pouted. "That's so cruel, Len-kun! I could be cute if I wanted to!"

"Uh huh. And maybe one day Acme Iku will become a nun."

"Whoa! Len, you're **mean** today." Kaito wrinkled his nose, and shot Len a disparaging, disapproving look. The hurt that masked his face was mainly superficial, though. He and Len were just fooling around; light-heardedly making fun of each other and taking cheap pot-shots they didn't really mean just like they used to, before…

Before…

Urgh. It didn't even bear thinking about. Not at a festival such as this, when so many other people were happy.

Len smiled, knocking Kaito's shoulder with his own. "Yeahhh. But you'll live."

This was, apparently, the wrong thing to say.

All of a sudden, the friendly atmosphere between the pair caved in on itself and died a slow, painful death, like a fruit flan left in a cupboard for _x_ number of years.

The silence that followed was physically painful.

It would have been easier if Len had stabbed Kaito in the ribs.

Instantly, the blond threw his hands across his mouth, as though trying to eat his own words – or choke himself. Whichever came first.

Kaito turned slowly, eyes wide. His fingers were shaking.

"I-I…" Len winced. No matter how many sentences he ran through his head, nothing sounded right. Nothing was adequate.

He wanted to say he was very sorry, and he was foolish, and his mouth said things before his brain caught up and anyway he was only fourteen and sometimes he didn't think things through and maybe he should learn to read the atmosphere and Kaito had every right to hate him but he didn't have to look so scared and wide-eyed or Len would honestly shrivel up and die right then and there, literally die.

What he actually said was "Erk."

Then he winced again.

'Erk' is rarely a suitable phrase to say at any occasion. In this case, it was doubly so.

"K-kaito," Len began again, still floundering. At least it was better than 'erk'. A good, solid improvement. "I'm sorry if I sounded…" _like a complete and utter unfeeling, uncaring, heartless jerk?_

For some reason, his thoughts were sounding an awful lot like Neru.

Kaito shook his head, affixing Len with a not-completely dry-eyed stare. "Nah. It's okay." He shrugged. "You get kind of used to the idea of dying after a while, you know? It starts to lose its charm, and just gets _ollddd_. And boring. Geez."

"B-but…" Len was momentarily tongue-tied. "Surely you can't believe that?"

"You can make yourself believe a lot of things if you try hard enough. You should try it sometime."

Len was now rather spooked. This strange, lifeless android wasn't Kaito! It was… It was some weird, hollow, alien empty shell, with no scope on feelings or emotions at all. Just… scrap metal.

Certainly not human.

Certainly not Kaito.

"No. No, you don't mean that. You're not going to die, Kaito-nii-chan."

"I thought we already went through this…?" and though Kaito was struggling to remain calm and composed, cracks were beginning to show in his glacial mien. The shaking in his fingers – which had never truly stopped – was slowly becoming more pronounced, a strange, silent crescendo of movement. He bit his lower lip. "You should listen to me more often, Len-kun. I know people say I'm an idiot… B-but I'm not wrong about this, and you should just accept it." A pause. It weighed on the pair, heavy and leaden. "…Please accept it, Len?"

"T-that's not right." Len laughed humourlessly. He wondered how the conversation had managed to go from cheery to deadly in such a short space of time. The mood between him and Kaito seemed to fluctuate so much as of late, he was in serious danger of getting whiplash. Maybe they could start laughing and singing next – break into a rousing chorus of IDOLMSTER songs that Teto so dearly loved – and then, following that, cry and despair over the bleakness and emptiness of life, the universe and everything.

"It's not right, Kaito-nii-chan. That's not right at all." Len's voice was harder now. Steely. Purposeful. "You can't say such terrible things so carelessly, as though they mean nothing. We should do something! All of us!" He clenched his fist. "Nobody wants to see you go, Kaito! We all care about you, and love you… Even Rin. Even Neru. Even Gakupo – which is odd, 'cause I always thought he'd never care about anything more than his own reflection. Apart from eggplants and flirting with girls on IM websites. But, I mean… None of us want you to go. That has to count for something, right?!"

Kaito blinked, like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"What, so you think just WALTZING into your grave like a clockwork toy is NOT going to cause anyone trouble??? You think we'd all prefer you to run down and DIE, instead of working to keep you with us? Man, everyone's right. You really _are_ stupid!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt as well!" Kaito rounded on Len, eyes narrowed. His fingers still shook It wasn't a very powerful image, but at least he tried. "Why should anyone else suffer because of me? That would be so selfish! What if Master decides to delete you guys too, for being disobedient? It doesn't matter to him- he can just build more of you! But they wouldn't be you, Len, not exactly. They'd be copies. And the real you would be gone… You, and Miku, and all the others. I could never ask for you guys to sacrifice yourselves for me. So don't tell me to. I won't. I want to protect everyone, like a big brother should!"

"Oh…" Len could only look on in horror, as Kaito bit his lower lip and looked at the floor, shoulders shaking. Everything suddenly seemed far to big and complex for his insignificant robot mind to comprehend- the sorrow was too much, and the future seemed so painful, and he wanted to look the over direction and clap his hands over his ears and scream.

But running away never worked.

Didn't he tell Kaito that?

So he couldn't – simply couldn't – be a hypocrite, on top of being insensitive and uncaring and heartless (although, technically, he was. Len did not have a 'heart'. He had diodes and emotional receptors and million and one other microchipped, flashing, remote-controlled things any scientist would love to take apart and mess around with).

Len squared his shoulders.

He could do it.

He had, he realised, been acting incredibly stupidly for much of the past month. Avoiding Kaito, spending time with Haku, not eating, sick with worry- and for what?

What had, ultimately, been the point?

Artificially intelligent robots were, Len realised, very much like humans in that respect.

They were all _**stupid**_.

Len placed his hands firmly on Kaito's shoulders, and pulled the other's body closer to his own, substantially smaller, one. Kaito glanced up in surprise, mouth open like a polo, ready to say 'what?' or 'huh?' or 'erk?' (erk being a word in usage across the universe, completely applicable for any situation or circumstance).

But he never managed to say 'what?' or 'huh?', or even 'erk?'

Because Len has just kissed him.

Jolts of electricity juddered to a halt in Kaito's circuitry, his pupils became small pin-pricks of ink on a blank canvas, his 'heart' (or 'absence of a heart') gave a funny twitch which may or may not have signified some deep, underlying medical condition.

Kaito felt both very hot and very cold.

It wasn't entirely pleasant, and his mind was very muddled, so it came as almost a relief when Len moved away.

"Huhh…? Uhhh…?"

"Alright," said Len, resting his forehead against Kaito's. Both their cheeks were flushed. Kaito's mouth was still open. Len lowered his voice slightly, his breath ghosting across Kaito's face, misting up in the night sky. "You're going to listen to me now, okay, Kaito? Because this is important."

"I…" Kaito's mind reeled. He tried again. "I… kind of liked it…" He swallowed. "When you used to call me onii-chan."

"Yeah, well, I grew out it," said Len, taking Kaito's shivering hands in his own. "I just realised something."

"Y-you're incurably crazy…?"

Len grinned. It was a true 'I'm-a-crazy-playboy-who-was-totally-dating-three-girls-at-once' look, and it made Kaito whimper.

"Ye~ah, probably. Maybe. I'd have to be, wouldn't I? Because I just figured out I care about you. A lot. Like." A smirk. "I think I somehow, inexplicably, managed to actually fall in love with you. You. That's pretty insane, don't you think?"

Kaito's cheeks flushed a deeper red. He wanted very much to move back – back away from Len, back into the past. He much preferred worrying over being uninstalled than worrying over cute, innocent little Len suddenly turning into some mad rapist.

Especially considering Kaito was about seven years older than said mad rapist, and if he reported the case to the police, they would laugh at him.

But Kaito couldn't move.

He could barely even _breathe_.

"B-b-but…" he managed to choke out, tongue tripping over his own words. "What about Haku?"

A frown twisted Len's playboy smirk.

"Yeah, Haku-san. She's nice and everything, but…" He wrinkled up his nose. "Not my type."

"B-b-but I assumed…?"

"Don't assume." A sigh. "I _know_ how it looked, okay? It was some insane plan of Rin's, to make you jealous."

Kaito seemed to have trouble comprehending this. As well he might. His brain seemed to have dissolved into some gloopy, unintelligent custard-based liquid. "W-w-wha…?"

"Rin thought that, if I went out with a girl all the time and completely ignored you, you would become jealous. And then, after a while, you'd realise you were only getting so jealous because you completely and irrevocably in love with me, in some pathetic Romeo-and-Juliet type manner, and that you'd go insane without my company and murder some Scottish lords."

Kaito blinked.

He was getting rather good at blinking.

If it wasn't something nearly three thirds of the population could do, he could've gotten an award for it.

"Scottish lords?" he seemed nonplussed. "W-we have jumped from Romeo and Juliet to Macbeth?"

Len was genuinely impressed. "Yea. Surprised you knew. But…" The grin was quickly, disconcertingly, back in place. He tilted his head slightly, pressing his lips gently against the corner of Kaito's mouth, testing the waters. Kaito flinched, but didn't move.

"…I just realised," Len continued, drawing his lips away (Kaito made another soft whining sound). "That you are, obviously, much, much too empty-headed to ever make a first move. EVER. So there you go. I should have been more direct from the start; then maybe everybody would have been spared this month of constant depression and angst."

Kaito seemed embarrassed. "I… Len-kun…" His voice was soft; the sort of soft people reserve for only the most dramatic, heart-felt moments. "Len-kun. During that time… I _did_ miss you."

"I missed you, too."

This time, it was Kaito who kissed Len.

* * *

"Neru-chan, are you okay?" Miku asked the blonde girl, struggling to keep up behind her long, purposeful strides.

Behind the twin-tailed diva walked Rin (who was busy eating) and Teto (who was busy being Teto. Yeah… That about summed it up).

"No, Miku, I am **not** okay," hissed Neru. "Look at **this**." For emphasis, she held up her cell phone. It beeped feebly.

Miku tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"There's no SIGNAL!" Neru elaborated, cutting her (violent) way through the crowds of people. To any poor soul that got in her way- well, may they rest in peace. Or piece**s**, as it were. "I go left- no SIGNAL! I go right- no SIGNAL! I go round and round in freakin circles, and NO FREAKIN SIGNAL!!!"

"Hey," said Rin, words distorted by food. "You tried goin' east or west yet?"

"SHUT UP, RIN!"

"Okay, okay. Geez." Rin held up her hands in surrender.

"I know," said Miku, after a small pause. "Why don't you try going up that hill there? It looks pretty empty, and I think maybe you can get a signal from higher up…?"

Neru was off like a rocket.

"H-hey!" Miku cried after her, stretching out a (helpless) hand. "W-wait for me!"

* * *

**a/n: kinda sorta didn't proofread this. buut it took a good long while to write, so yea. CBA C: ohoho, what a lovely attitude.  
anyways. my updates for this story are kinda few-and-far-between now.**

**but i've been wanting to get this chap done in a while, and i hope i did it justice C:**

**please enjoy ^___^**

**ohh, and i've been reading a lot of the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy lately, so i may have been channelling douglas adams in writing style o_o please don't think too much of it.**

**dentarthurdent ftw XD**

**have any of you guys read that?**


	35. So That Makes it Okay?

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-Five_

"So That Makes it Okay?_"_

* * *

"Are you guys sure this okay?"

"Of course."

"_Seriously_?"

"Absolutely."

"B-but…" Miku stuttered, staring at Rin with disbelieving eyes. "T-this feels a little bit like voyeurism."

Rin shrugged. "You worry too much, Miku-chan. Just shut up. It's all for a good cause."

"_What good cause, exactly?_" Miku hissed from the corner of her mouth.

Rin wouldn't answer.

"…I like French bread~" muttered Teto absent-mindedly, for fear she was being ignored.

* * *

"Hey, Kaito…"

"Hmn?"

Len and Kaito were sat next to each other, shoulders bumping. Len was staring off somewhere in the distance. Kaito, meanwhile, seemed just about ready to fall asleep. His head was hanging limply like a marionette's. Every so often he would yawn, and his eyelids would flicker shut- then, suddenly, he'd jolt back into awareness… Only to loll against Len some more, even more listless than the last time.

Kaito seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

Sooner or later, he'd collapse in a heap, and Len would have to…

What?

_Well, it's not like I could pick him up or anything. _Len scoffed at the idea. _So, I'd just… leave him here?_

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" Len asked (more like stated the obvious), prodding the blue-haired man in the side. "Because if you are, there's no way in hell I'm giving you a piggy-back ride home."

"Get off me…" Kaito whined, batting Len's hands away. "M'tired."

"Well, _un_-tire yourself, before I punch you."

"Ffff." Kaito made a funny noise- perhaps it was a laugh, or a yawn, or a noise of disbelief- or maybe it was some weird mix of all three. "You're such a romantic, Len-Len. You learn that offa Meiko?"

"This has nothing to do with being romantic, and everything to do with you falling unconscious out here, in the dark, in the cold, and catching hypothermia and dying – if somebody doesn't mug you and beat you to death first."

"Heh." Now, this sound really was a laugh. A feeble, tired laugh, true, but still. The noise was unmistakable. "So you really _do_ care. M'flattered."

_Thunk_.

Kaito's head fell against Len's shoulder. Len flinched just a little, as Kaito's breath ghosted across his neck.

Len narrowed his eyes, although the effect was entirely lost on Kaito in the dark. "I wasn't joking about punching you, you know."

"Go on then. I dare you," Kaito murmured childishly, wrapping his arms round Len's middle as though he were a pillow, or some Len-shaped plush toy. "I double dare you."

"Alright then." Len's glare hardened. He clenched his fists. "You asked for this."

"I wha'? Y-you- ow! G-get off!"

Len's had managed to successfully prise Kaito's arms from round his waist. In doing so, the violent motion had managed to unbalance the already limp and lifeless Kaito, who went tumbling onto the floor in an undignified heap. Now, that had been bad enough – the ground was now pretty cold and wet, and the shock had shocked Kaito back to the land of the living more effectively than a triple espresso and a kick in the head.

But then Len just had to go and start tickling him.

"H-hey! N-no!" Kaito squirmed, trying to bite back his laughter- and failing quite miserably. Or should that be cheerfully? Whatever. Being forced to laugh against your will was cruel, so logically meant Len was cruel, and the world was also cruel and why did everything in Kaito's life seem to be out to get him? It wasn't fair. "L-Len! S-stop it! I'm awake! I'm awake! C-cut it out!"

"Uh uh. No way." Len smirked, his fingers skittering across Kaito's neck and shoulders like demented spiders. The blond was enjoying this feeling of power most immensely, and felt no way inclined to stop. "You should've thought of this earlier before you decided to be all childish, huh?"

"I was _sleepy_! Y-you get sleepy too huh, Len? P-please stop!"

"Yeah, I get sleepy. But I generally don't try to take a nap on a hill at the end of a fireworks festival, where I could get mugged or stabbed or stepped on or eaten to death by bugs. You need to get some common sense, Kaito."

"L-len! Haa…" Kaito's voice was fragmented with pained-sounding laughter, short gasps and a few splutters. He tried desperately to grab hold of Len's hands, to little avail. "L-Len, you're _killing me_! P-please stop, please! I'm sorry I'm sorryI'msorrypleasestopgetoff!"

"Well…" Len relented his assault, kneeling beside the fallen form of Kaito. "Since you asked so nicely…" He grinned. "But I suppose you're awake now?"

"Yeah…" Kaito winced. He tried to heave himself up- Len saw his plight, and extended a hand to help him up. Kaito accepted the hand, but not before pouting, and generally looking displeased. "You're _mean_."

"Who, me?"

"Yep." Kaito nodded. "Incredibly, horribly mean." He grinned teasingly, and knocked against Len with his shoulder. "And I thought Rin was bad. Must run in the family."

Len stuck out his tongue in response.

"I thought you were meant to be the 'mature' twin?" Kaito asked, the smile not leaving his face.

The blond boy shrugged. "I changed my mind. When I'm with somebody as childish as you, it must rub off on me, Kai~to~"

"And now you insult me. I'm heart-broken."

"Oh well." There was a small pause; Kaito looking down at his shoes, Len idly picking at the blades of grass by his feet. Then, quite quickly, Len moved his head forwards and gave Kaito a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he said, softly; "I'm sorry, then."

At that small gesture, however, several things happened.

Kaito jumped as badly as if he had been electrocuted- but that wasn't because of Len's chaste 'kiss', far from it. No, it was more to do with the fact that they were – quite definitely – being watched.

Kaito had heard noises.

His mind instantly recalled all the various horror movies he'd watched with Meiko, and came to a quick conclusion – it was always the shorter people that died first! Len was small, so the killer would go for him…

"Don't hurt Len!" Kaito called out, feeling at that moment quite brave, and rather nervous. He clutched the smaller boy in his arms, and shot a wavering glare into the undergrowth.

It was only then that he noticed the supposed 'killer' had a giant, oversized hair-ribbon.

"Ohohoho! Look at that! That's so _cute_! Was Kaito-nii scared for Len-Len?! Ohohoho!"

And a spoilt-princess-sounding, evil laugh.

A heavy blush spread across Kaito's face, and he darted backwards away from Len – only to crash into a tree.

Stars swum about his vision; multi-coloured stars that were making him feel sick and dizzy, and not at all like the hero he'd felt five seconds ago.

"R-rin!" came a stuttering cry. Kaito felt someone kneel by his side. A cool hand was placed against his forehead, checking for a fever. "You could have almost concussed Kaito-nii-san!"

"Don't worry about it," said Rin confidently. A new person knelt by Kaito, and an intrusive finger prodded at his cheek. "He'll be fine."

"Nghh… Gerrof, Rin," Kaito mumbled through a haze of pain, shakily opening his eyes. "And…" He caught a flash of sea-green to his left. "I'm okay, Miku."

"See!" Rin cried triumphantly, jumping to her feet. "Kaito-nii-chan's fine~ I guess he's got such a thick head it cushioned the blow! Kikikiki!"

Len blinked up at his sister, confusion etched onto his face. He wondered if they'd seen anything between… between him and Kaito.

_Urgh. Now that would be embarrassing. _The blond winced. He knew Rin would hold something like that over his head for weeks.

And then, another thought struck Len, one even more terrifying than the last: _What if they tell Haku? She'll be really upset!_

He scrabbled to his feet, and stared down at his sister. He tried to look calm and collected, but in actuality his hair was messy, his face was red, and his heart was hammering in his chest.

"W-what are you doing here, Rin?" Len tried to control the stutter in his voice.

It didn't really work.

"Welll~" Rin sang, "I was with Neru-chan and Mii-chan and Teto-chan. We were trying to find a signal for Neru's cell phone, when we heard this peculiar noise that sounded an awful lot like two of my lovely big brothers makin-"

"N-no, it wasn't like that!" Len retorted defensively.

"Oh?~" Rin titled her head, smirking. It was a smirk that clearly read 'you're dead.' "So what actually, _truthfully_ happened? Did Kaito-nii get something stuck in his throat, and you were trying to suck it out for him? _Really_?"

Len cringed.

Why did Rin have to be so good at arguing? Couldn't she have been programmed with more useful functions, like being able to bake without burning the house down, or a penchant for quantum physics?

"Rin-chan, don't tease them!" Miku said, looking equally (if not, more) embarrassed than Len and Kaito themselves. "Please don't be cruel…"

But asking Rin not to be cruel was like asking the wind to stop blowing.

Len had first-hand experience.

"Hey~" cried an overly-enthusiastic red-head. Teto ran forwards from seemingly nowhere, and tackled the already-dazed Kaito, causing him to fall onto the floor again. "Teto-chan thinks you and Len are so cute~ And so will everybody on the internet!"

"I-i-internet?" Kaito asked, voice shaking.

He turned to Len for help, but his 'friend' was currently being accosted by his older twin, and seemed in no fit state to help himself, let alone anyone else.

"That's right," said Neru, the last (and final) person to walk into the clearing. She held her fancy cell phone in one hand, and flipped it open with an impressive-sounding '_thwap_'. "I managed to record it all. Well, most of it…" She rolled her eyes. "Teto was squealing in some parts so the audio's a bit funny, but it should be okay."

Len dared but ask. "What's the recording for…?"

The other questions left on Len's 'to ask list' all included numerous exclamation marks and the word 'WHAT?!', shouted at increasingly louder volumes.

"Why~" Teto giggled, "It's going to make you two famous~"

* * *

**a.n:** Another super-late update D: Please forgive me… No? I guess not *sigh*  
Although, I still really love Vocaloid XD I'm just slower at updating because I really do have a lot of work to do~ And I'm lazy.  
So, yeah.  
Please don't hurt me ;A;  
But so you know, this story will never be abandoned! It's nearly done! Look, see?! ^_~  
I'd guesstimate that there are 2, maybe 3 more chapters left.  
Hnnghhhh let's go C: I will have a completed story on my account!

~renahhchen


	36. Don't Underestimate Me!

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-Six_

"_Don't Underestimate Me_

* * *

"Okay, you guys," said Len. Through sheer obstinacy, he had managed to will his voice to stop suttering, and his cheeks to stop flushing. With his arms folded, he looked quite the impressive figure (more impressive than Kaito, anyway, who had been bowled over by Teto and now had a headache. Headaches and pains were commonplace whenever the red-head was around; disaster befell all who met her, slowly but surely, like a curse).

The young blond glanced levelly at the four intrusive females.

There was Miku, looking guilty. Her head hung low, her hands behind her back, as she nervously kicked the ground.

There was Teto, who was prodding Kaito in the side of the head- maybe she thought it would drive the headache away, somehow, but instead it only served to make the problem several times worse.

There was Neru, who seemed glacial and uncaring as always. One hand on her hip, the other holding her phone, it was obvious she only things she cared about had flashing screens and were able to send text messages.

Finally, at the last side of the square, there was Rin. She was grinning to herself. It looked she were enjoying some private joke. Her teasing face resembled a young child's, cheerfully holding some unknown threat above the head of a peer; it was an 'I know something you don'tttt~' kind of look.

And it was driving Len crazy.

He wanted to know. Considering it was about him, he felt like he had to know.

"I think something's been going on," Len continued, his glare not faltering. Really, Len could be creepy when he wanted to be; and not the loud, 'I'm-going-to-smash-your-head-in-with-a-bottle' creepy that Meiko was. Len's 'creepiness' was quieter, more subtle; a kind of creepy that said 'I'm going to sneak into your house in the middle of the night and murder you.'

Miku gulped.

At least she had the decency to look just a little upset.

None of the others cared.

"Len-kun…" said the twin-tailed girl, fidgeting about on the spot as though she was stood, barefoot, in a sea of shimmering thumbtacks. She began coiling a strand of turquoise hard around her index finger.

"It's okay, Miku. I'm going to hurt you." said Len. He gave her a small smile. She always seemed so concerned about people's feelings; it was cute. "But as for the others…" Len's eyes hardened. "I'm not too sure about that."

"You? Hurt _me_?" Rin asked. "Why would you want to do such a terrible thing?"

"Because you're being irritating."

"But that's what I do best! I wouldn't be RinRin-chan if I wasn't just a little bit annoying, huhhh~?"

Len scowled.

"Len-kun, please don't be mad at Rin," said Miku. "She wasn't doing anything spiteful; we were all trying to help you."

"Help me?" the blond Vocaloid blinked. His voice was suspicious. "How would filming me and Kaito… er…" At his, his steely tones faltered. "_Together_ possibly help me?"

"There are lots of _fujiyoshi_ in this world~" Teto sang. "You shouldn't underestimate the power of a fangirl! And one day we will rise to take over the universe! Kyhahaha!"

"You see, Len-kun. Kaito-nii…" said Miku hurriedly, cutting over Teto's insane laughter. "We knew. We knew all along. Everyone did."

Len blinked.

The phrase 'we knew' was very vague. There were any number of things in this universe that Miku, Neru, Teto and Rin may have known all along.

Like that the sky was blue.

Or the grass was green.

Or cats sleep for 17 hours a day.

Or maybe, even, that Len had always been in love with Kaito?

Len shuddered.

"Len-kun," said Miku softly, "we all knew. That Kaito-nii-san is ill. Really ill. And…" She breathed in heavily. "That he might be uninstalled."

Kaito's eyes widened. He stared up at the green-headed girl, then glanced around at the others; Neru, Rin, Teto.

Teto nodded solemnly. "Teto-chan knew," she clarified. "And Miku-chan. And everyone else; even Mei-chan and Luka. They all did."

"But… how?"

"You couldn't really keep it from us," said Rin. "What, did you think we were all _stupid_?"

"The thing is, we began to notice, when you went to visit Master more and more. And you began to look so sick, Kaito-nii; like you were on the verge of death." Miku's voice trembled. "I was so worried… But Mei-chan said we should act like we don't know, because you wouldn't want our pity. It would make you feel so bad. And so I didn't say anything. But I was frightened, Kaito-nii. I was so frightened…"

Miku began to sniffle.

She clenched her fists, and wiped the back of her hands against her eyelids; pressed shut, leaking tears.

Kaito felt his heart constrict in his chest. He had thought nobody would find out, but that really been insulting to their intelligence? Had keeping it a secret made the problem worse, somehow?

And he had hoped he could forget…

At least, until he was forced to remember.

When he would go to see the Master, and never come back.

The weight of Miku's feelings, which had been hidden for so long until now, crushed down on Kaito's shoulders like a tidal wave. He was drowning in pity and fright; he hoped Miku would not cry so much, for fear he would suffocate in a sea of salty tears.

"A-and then we thought," Miku continued, her eyes red and puffy and so very unbecoming for a popular idol – but she couldn't care less – "that we should make sure you were at least a little bit happy before… before 'it' happened. And we knew how much you liked Len-kun. A-and he liked you. M-maybe you were made for each other; heheh…" She giggled softly. "We asked Haku to spend more time with you, Len… In the hopes Kaito would realise how much he cared about you. A-and I guess it worked, huh?"

"M-miku-chan, I--" Kaito blinked up at her.

"Hey, don't worry!"

Kaito turned to look at Teto, blinking in confusion. He always thought he was bad at reading the mood, but this was just _ridiculous_.

"I mean…" Teto smiled, and she began patting Kaito's head. "There's still a chance it won't happen, huh, huh? You guys don't have to be so negative! You didn't think Teto-chan and Mii-chan and the rest of us would just let you die, and completely accept it like it was all A-OK? Of course not~ We're your **friends**."

"Yeah," said Rin confidently, lips pulled upwards in a sly smirk. "Miku-chan's just being all silly and emotional, making you worry~ You see, the thing is. That recording-" She pointed towards Neru's cell phone, "-is going to be _so _popular with fangirls everywhere."

"Uh huh, uh huh!" Teto nodded enthusiastically, her twin drills bouncing. "And if you get popular, then Master can't shut you down, right? Because you'll be making money again, Kaito-nii!"

Len quirked an eyebrow at this bizarre scheme. "Would that really work?" he asked cautiously.

"Len-kun," said Teto seriously. "Lenn~kunn~ You underestimate the power of a fan girl! Kyahahaha!"

…Yeah.

The insane laughter was getting quite creepy.

* * *

**a.n: **Quick update, written quickly. I go revise now. Ciao :3


	37. Just Like in the Movies

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

"_Just Like in the Movies"_

* * *

"My lovely Meiko-chan, you smell like a brewery."

"M'not yerr fuck'n lovely anythinggg… Urgh…"

Earlier than evening, Meiko had been resplendent in her yutaka. Now, the lovely patterned material was loose, and had slipped down one side, exposing her shoulder and upper arm – perhaps a little _too_ much shoulder and upper arm. Her hair, which had been styled, was now messy, as though she had been dragged through twelve hedges and a garbage can. Sideways. Over and over again. For a fortnight.

Oh God, and the _smell_.

The smell alone would take over twelve paragraphs to accurately describe, so I'll be brief.

Gakupo was right – Sakine Meiko smelt like a brewery.

A brewery that contained only the very cheapest alcoholic beverages.

The thoroughly dishevelled brunette was leaning over the toilet, in a very ungraceful manner. Gakupo was holding her hair back, as Meiko cursed him, the world, and everything under the stars.

Everything except her lovely alcohol.

Which was, of course, the culprit behind her sorry state.

It had _destroyed_ her.

"I don't even understand_ how_ you got so drunk," said Gakupo. He sounded equal parts impressed and concerned. "And however did you manage to survive the train ride home? You never cease to amaze me, Meiko. You are a fabulous woman."

"Blrghhhh." Was Meiko's reply.

Which, in actuality, nicely summed up Meiko's appearance.

'Blrghhhh.'

"AhhHh found a bar in shum… shumplache, yanno? Like… mmnot a _kid_, you… whassyourname?" Meiko slurred.

"Kamui Gakupo. Handsome devil? Everybody's favourite- Oof!"

Meiko had turned and punched him in the stomach.

And then-

Precariously, Gakupo overbalanced- taking Meiko with him. The brunette crashed on top of Gakupo, her fingers splayed across his face. She was dangerously close to taking out one of Gakupo's eyes with her long, manicured nails.

"Ohmygawwhdddd-"

Meiko winced and clutched her stomach.

Gakupo's eyes widened in horror. He could see the storm coming. Pinned under Meiko, he tried to defend his most prized possession (his hair) with his one free arm.

But it was to no avail.

Meiko was copiously, disgustingly sick.

It was, without a doubt, the _perfect_ end to the perfect evening.

* * *

"Just think about it," said Teto excitedly, flapping her hands. "It'll be the perfect end to the perfect evening!"

Teto, Miku, Neru, Rin, Len and Kaito were currently walking through the streets, which were fairly empty. It was dark, too; eerily so.

The Vocaloid family had arrived home from the festival some ten minutes ago.

Of course, the train journey had been a barrel of laughs. Between a very drunken Meiko trying to feel up Gakupo/throw up on him (sometimes she did one at once, others she tried to do both at the same time), a very jealous Luka glaring at the unfolding scene with murder in her eyes, a very sombre Haku staring out the window in a melancholy way (miraculously, she had not gotten drunk- on account of the fact she got completely lost during her pursuit to find a bar, and the other Vocaloids had to spend two hours trying to find her and drag her home), a very excited gaggle of girls (Miku, Rin and Teto) watching on as Neru uploaded her new video footage of Len and Kaito's 'encounter' to youtube, and a very tired Kaito using Len's shoulder as a pillow, there had not been a dull moment on that train.

The other passengers had probably been scarred for life.

Especially by Meiko, who was not the most responsible person at the best of times.

When the group finally arrived home (the other poor people unfortunate enough to share a compartment with the 'happy family' had tried to run as far away from the train as humanely possible soon as the doors opened – perhaps to find a psychiatrist), Meiko had gone straight home- with the ever gentlemanly Gakupo escorting her.

Luka, looking supremely pissed, had said, in high and mighty tones 'Oh, no. I couldn't possibly go with you, Gakupo. You seen so… hmn… _Preoccupied-' _she threw a pointed glare at Meiko '-I would only be a bother. I think I'll go back to my own house.'

(And Gakupo, being as perceptive as a cardbox box, had not noticed – or perhaps had tried to ignore – the look on Luka's face that screamed 'I'm going to kill you!')

Haku had gone, too. Presumably to get drunk. As her previous attempts had been so masterfully thwarted by her lack of direction.

And everybody else had, owing to the girls' ferocious demands (of course, Neru looked like she couldn't give a damn), gone on a walk through the city.

To go and find Master.

"Hn… I don't know…" Len looked rather dubious.

The blond felt his skin tingle at the thought of seeing their master again. Len had never felt comfortable around that man; there was something very cold about his personality.

Almost… inhuman.

Haha.

Now _that_ was ironic.

A _robot_, commenting on the mechanical nature of a_ human_.

But still, it was true. Len was sure he felt emotion ten times more acutely than Master, who only cared about money, and business.

But not _feelings_.

Heaven forbid.

Anyone who could so coldly murder Kaito was not human.

Emotion surged through Len's circuitry; anger. Fear. Mostly worry.

Worry for Kaito, who still looked so very, very tired.

"Don't be such a **baby**, LenLen!" Rin commanded, as though she had read Len's mind. Which, knowing the so-called 'connection' between the twin robots, she might well have done. Never mind telepathy, though; Rin was crazy-perceptive when she wanted to be. "It'll be okay. Everything will work out fine- just like in the movies!"

The blonde, beribboned Vocaloid threw her arm over Len's shoulder.

Teto was skipping, singing some inane tune under her breath; ('_Like always I love you~ For you, take, kiss me!~'_)

Len could not believe how unconcerned everyone looked. How carefree.

Or maybe…

Maybe, deep down, they were scared too.

Rin gave Len a small smile, and slipped her hand into her brother's.

Rin on one side, Kaito on the other, the group walked, linked together hand-in-hand. Teto, Miku and Neru moved alongside them. Together, like a real family.

Len thought how crazy they must look to any passers by; a group of youngsters, the girls dressed in yutaka with their hair half-fallen out of their previous elaborate styles, holding hands. Len liked to think they looked purposeful; like characters from some battle manga.

In reality, they probably just looked a bit odd.

But no matter!

When they were all together, Master seemed about as scary as… well…

Maybe a bad toothache.

* * *

The inside of the Cypton building was every bit as white, cold, lifeless and foreboding as per usual; sparsely decorated, with no pictures on the walls and no potted plants in the corners. The foyer housed only a desk and a few chairs; nothing else. Not even a few beaten-up magazines for waiting visitors.

For every Vocaloid, the building surely invoked memories of fear; except, perhaps for Miku, who had always been popular. Every time she was summoned before Master, it was for words of congratulations and discussions of the next CD launch – not 'I'm very sorry Hatsune-san, but we're going to pull the plug.'

Even so, Miku shuddered.

Her skin prickled.

Teto and Neru had never been in the building before, either; they were not 'official Vocaloids', so they had no reason to.

Apparently, Teto's own Master at Vip2ch was friendly; the easy-to-talk-to type.

This sudden shift in atmosphere had everyone on their guard. Even Neru had ceased typing; her cell phone remained silent. Without the constant 'beep beep beep' it felt almost as if the real Neru had vanished; or, at least, this one was imposter.

Neru never stopped texting.

It was, like, some kind of 11th Commandment, or a fundamental rule of the universe.

Fright flitted across Kaito's face; his pale, ghostly face.

He no longer like Kaito – everyone's favourite big brother.

He looked like death.

Len squeezed his hand tightly, and prayed.

Len had never wanted anything so badly in his whole life; not fame, not fan girls, not love letters, not praise.

He only wanted Kaito to be alright.

He wanted everyone to be alright.

_What if Master…?_

But there was no time for 'What Ifs'.

The receptionist had noticed them.

The receptionist herself seemed quite out-of-place in the frosty environment of the Crypton HQ. She had long, pink hair that reached her lower back, several strands of which wound into two ohagi-shaped balls on either side of her head. She wore an outfit not dissimilar to Miku's; grey shirt, pink tie, black arm warmers- yet she was human, not a Vocaloid.

Her name was Tonarine Sai.

"Ahh, hello, Kagamine twins. And Kaito-san. Akita-san, is it? Akita Neru? And… Kasane-san, correct? I don't think I've ever met you two before."

"Yepyep!~" Teto nodded. "But you can call me Teto-chan!"

Sai smiled. "Ah, well… What brings you all here so late? With your, um…" She gestured to the assembled group of oddballs. "Outfits?"

"We went to a festival," Miku explained.

"Oh, shame," Sai sighed. She began pushing a hole puncher around her desk, for want of something better to do. "I wanted to go, too, but… um… I wasn't allowed. Your master – not Akita-san and Teto-chan's, um, obviously – said he was expecting to see you all tonight? Apparently, something important is going to happen."

"Important?" Len was confused.

"How could he know we were coming?" questioned Miku, more to herself than Sai, or anyone else.

It was just as well Miku was not addressing the pink-haired girl, because Sai was now playing around with the stapler. It was not as though she were being ignorant, though; she simply could not read the atmosphere. She did know that Len felt his innards had been ripped out. She could not tell.

The assembled Vocaloids glanced about each other with worried faces.

And then Rin snapped her fingers. Her face lit up with some new, unknown dread.

"Master's plan," she whispered, so as not to alert Sai. "He's going to shut Kaito off tonight. Maybe soon. And he's expecting all of us to come and see him, panicking – saying stuff like 'something's wrong with Kaito! He's seriously ill! Can you help him?' – because he doesn't know we all know, I guess. And then, when we talk to him…"

Len's eyes widened in horror.

"Y-you don't think he wants us all together to..." Len paused. The words tasted foul in his mouth. He could hardly bear to spit them out;

"To wipe our memories?"

"N-no," Miku said, shakily. "M-master might be a little 'unusual', but I'm sure he would never act cruelly… Not like that…"

"You don't know what he's really like, Miku," said Len. "You're his favourite. You've never had problems like the rest of us."

Miku lowered her head. It was obvious she felt guilty.

If Kaito had been like _Kaito _again, he would have laughed at Miku's worry, and ruffled her hair, and said 'it's not your fault you're amazing, Miku! Don't feel bad about being _good_ at something! That neurotic-like behaviour's for losers like _me_, kay?"

But Kaito was not acting like Kaito, and there was nobody to reassure Miku. They were all too worried themselves.

"I think Master is planning to wipe our memories of Kaito-nii. That way, we can't complain about it… Just… Blindly accept it. And move on," said Len, bitterly.

Rin nodded. "I think that is exactly what he is planning, yes."

Miku squeaked in alarm.

"T-then we have to go! Right now!"

"Kaito-nii-chan can't die!" said Teto. "He **can't**! I won't let him!"

"Yeah. Not over my dead body," said Rin savagely.

"I would also…" Neru blinked at Kaito. Her eyes were looking suspiciously watery. "I would also not like you to, hn… well… leave us. Bakaito. So… don't go."

And, miraculously, through all that…

Sai remained oblivious.

Staplers really _were_ the most ingenious contraption mankind had ever invented.

* * *

"Miss, are you okay?"

Yowane Haku was sat – no, slumped – over the counter of some dimly-lit bar. Her head felt woozy; her vision blurred; her hands shook; her head throbbed.

Not even sake could take the edge away.

Haku felt sick.

Her brain hurt.

Somewhere, deep within her, it felt as though something was slowly dying.

* * *

**a.n: OHMYGODDD i updated XD**

**and actually, this chapter was sososoo much fun to write c: i had to go back through my old chapters (blergh) to see how described the crypton building and stuff so there aren't any inconsistencies in the story, but i don't think i described it very much, so… it shouldn't be too off XD**

**as i haven't updated in a while i thought i should at least proofread, and comb for errors. of course, there are prolly still a bunch in there :/**

**the next one should be done pretty quick**

**like in a few days**

**renahhchen xoxox**


	38. The Premonition of Megurine Luka

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

"_The Premonition of Megurine Luka"_

* * *

"Ah. I've see you've all arrived. You're earlier than I expected."

The group of Vocaloids (still attired in their festival wear), stood in the centre of Master's office. Like the rest of the Crypton building, the walls, floor and ceiling were very, very white. To Len, it felt as though he were trapped in a giant snow globe.

Teto was looking about the room. She began to pick at some loose thread on her sleeves. The expression on her face was hard to pinpoint. Len had never seen Teto look like that before.

Teto's default expression was 'obliviously happy, and happily empty-headed'.

Hell, Len always thought, in the event of some zombie invasion, Teto would stand around and grin benignly to herself, whilst everyone else ran around in the background screaming.

Len had never seen Teto looked worried before.

Desperately worried.

No doubt, she was terrified for Kaito's safety, but, also, terrified of the bland color scheme in Master's room.

Everyone knew Teto's favourite color was 'seizure'. Anyone who had seen the inside of her bedroom would know this, judging by all the bright blues and greens and pinks and yellows that were thrown about in a haphazard mess.

"Master," said Miku. She gave a small bow; polite as always. Her back was stooped so low, her twin tails brushed the immaculate floor.

"Miku," Master greeted, his voice reasonably cordial. His eyes then flickered to the other family members. There was something akin to amusement in his eyes. "The Kagamine twins. That little, hn. Fake viptech Vocaloid. And Neru; one of the most popular failures I have ever seen. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Neru looked at the floor, and said nothing.

The word 'failure', clearly, knocked her pride. She hung her head, face hidden by blonde bangs, and made a resolution that she would not, under any circumstances, be visiting 'Master' again.

Kaito's eyelashes had fallen shut. His breath came out in short gasps, like a dying man, desperately clawing at his last breaths.

He leant heavily against Len and Rin, who were doing their best to prop him up.

Len could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Blood rushed to his head, and his grip on Kaito's waist began to shake.

Master was smiling.

Len remembered that Master had not included Kaito in his greeting. So maybe… Kaito was already dead to their Master?

The blond's grip tightened.

He would not let Kaito go.

_But… what if we're too late?_

The thought would not leave Len's brain; gnawing on his subconscious like a repellent, disgusting insect. No matter how hard Len tried to swat it away, the thought would only come back- even more pronounced than before.

The others were thinking it, too.

Len could tell.

He could tell in the way Neru shifted uncomfortably, and Rin bit her lower lip, and Miku's eyes filled with tears.

"Master!" cried Miku, incensed with a new passion; a fierce, burning desire to protect her friends. She moved forwards, and slammed her hands on his desk. Some papers – reports, it seemed, maybe charts? – were shaken from their correct place. Several fell onto the floor. White papers on a white floor; they became almost invisible. "How can you sit there and act so unconcerned? Our big brother is…" Miku let out a shuddering breath. "Kaito-nii is _dying_! You have done something terrible to our family, and… and…"

Miku clenched her fists.

A silence followed her outburst.

A long, unnerving silence, as Master looked Miku up and down…

Still, his faint smile did not waver.

Len would gladly have welcomed any noise, any_thing_, to distract himself from his dark thoughts. They had wormed into his brain, and we now weighing upon like a tonne of bricks.

Len's chest constricted painfully.

It felt as though he were the one who was dying.

"Master! You can't do this to our family!" Miku cried. "We've been together so long! Your company made Kaito. You can't throw away something you worked so hard to build. It's inhuman!"

Master looked at Miku.

Miku stared back at him. Her chest was heaving, and her eyes were filled with tears, but still she stared.

Standing her ground.

"Miku," said Master. His voice was calm.

Len did not understand how he could be calm; not when Len could feel his insides burning, withering away – reducing himself almost to nothing, as Kaito leant against his shoulder and slowly _died_.

"Miku, I appreciate your efforts to save your… hn… 'family member'. But you have to understand, Crypton is a business, and businesses are primarily about making money. I can no longer afford to maintain an outdated Vocaloid like Kaito, who has little in the way of a fanbase and suffering CD sales. I'm sorry if you think my words are heartless, but I am merely stating the truth."

Kaito gave a weak cough.

And then another.

It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe; clinging on to life desperately, although it was already slipping away.

Kaito's hand found Len's, and together the two stood; Len supporting Kaito, fingers entwined as though they would be torn apart at any second.

"And besides," said Master. His voice held a very 'final' tone. He would no longer be reasoned with.

Kaito whimpered.

"You say my actions are inhuman. But is that not fitting, when I am dealing with a group of machines who are – let's face it – not human themselves? You are _robots_. You are business. And I have every right to dispose of you when you have served your purpose."

Miku's eyes widened. "B-but Master!"

Master held up his hands. The message was clear. 'Silence.'

So Miku was silent.

"Your combined efforts were brave, but, I'm afraid… entirely pointless." Master sighed. "The power supply for the Kaito model is already being dismantled. He is already being uninstaled. He doesn't have very long left; an hour, at most."

Len winced, as a white-hot pain exploded behind his eyelids.

The room spun.

He felt sick.

Somewhere far, far back in his distant memory, Len remembered.

He remembered waiting in the Crypton building that other time, when Kaito needed repairing (and Kaito had been weak, in pain, then). That strange girl had come to find him – what was her name? She had green hair and orange clothes – and she had said…

She had said;

'_We never throw away what's truly precious to us. So you really don't have to worry. If Kaito breaks again, your Master will fix him again. And again. And however many times it takes. Because your Master really is… A very kind man.'_

But that was all wrong.

Kaito was dying.

And it felt like Len was, too.

FL-Chan had lied.

* * *

Megurine Luka was sat on her bed. Her hair was no longer tied in an elegant bun. All the pins had been removed, and now it was held back in a loose ponytail. Gone, too, was her extravagant yukata. Instead, she wore pink pyjamas, decorated with tuna fish.

Those cute pyjamas hardly matched Luka's 'sexy' image, but the Vocaloid did not care.

Let the fans believe what they want.

The pink-haired Vocaloid had a stuffed octopus plushie held close to her chest. She was squeezing it so hard, had the octopus been real, she surely it would have been crushed to death by now.

Like Meiko, Luka had some crazy-insane brute strength; although, _unlike_ Meiko, Luka was generally too reserved and ladylike to display it.

"Stupid Gakupo," mumbled Luka, a little childishly. A tub of strawberry ice-cream was stood next to her on the bed, alongside a half-open bag of cookies and a few empty tins of tuna.

Luka was not one to comfort-eat (she had far too much self-control for that), but desperate times called for desperate measures.

…Not that eating all the contents in her fridge would help with her situation.

It just made Luka feel a bit better, was all.

"Why did he have to go off with Meiko?" she muttered darkly, no doubt hatching some revenge against the brown-haired Vocaloid; probably something to do with kimonos and sharp scissors. "I know she was drunk and needed looking after, but Meiko brought it upon herself by being irresponsible. Gakupo should have let her be, to teach her a lesson. But no, he had to play at being the 'gentleman'. Pft. Funny how he never acts even one _**jot**_ like a gentleman when **I'm** in a pinch and need a helping hand. He just says something like 'Luka, I'm sure you can handle it by yourself!' Bastard…"

So saying, Luka leant over her octopus (which was nestled in her lap) and took the carton of strawberry ice-cream.

She was just about to help herself to another sticky spoonful of pure, half-melted happiness, when-

"H-hey, what….?"

A sudden, sharp pain crawled through her circuitry.

With a start, Luka scrambled up from her bed, abandoning her poor octopus plush toy and upending the half-full carton of ice-cream as she did so.

She made her way over to the bedroom mirror, and began examining her reflection.

There didn't seem to be any cuts or bruises, but…

The pain suddenly started again.

Luka was not an irrational person, to but her, this pain… It did not feel quite right.

It felt as though it did not belong to her, but somebody else.

Somebody she knew and cared about.

They were in danger.

As stated before, Megurine Luka was not one to act irrationally. She was one of the saner Vocaloids in the family, asides from Miku, and definitely the most reasonable. But none of this could change the simple fact that she was worried.

Something terrible was going to happen.

And moping about in her room, eating ice-cream and lamenting over her love life (or lack of thereof) was not going to resolve the problem.

* * *

"Gakupo! Gakupo, you better open this door, or I swear to God I'm going to stab you with a cuttlefish!"

There was a loud bang, a few curses, a horrified shout ('No, Meiko! Put the bottle down! **DOWN**, I say!') and then – at long last – the door was finally thrown open. It hit the opposite wall with a slam, almost loud enough to wake the dead.

The lavender-haired wannabe samurai stood before Luka, looking distinctly worse for wear. His hair was free of its normal ponytail, and curled about his shoulders; half-wet, half-dry. Instead of his usual attire, he was wearing a dressing gown.

Even for Gakupo, who usually wore strange clothes, it was a very disconcerting look, which certainly would not have made it into any fashion magazines or 'best dressed' lists.

Meiko was stood behind the oddly-dressed samurai, one of arms snaked round his waist. Her free hand clutched a bottle of alcohol tightly, like a lifeline, or else like a safety ring for someone stranded out at sea.

Luka raised one eyebrow. Although Luka was clad in her pyjamas (a leather jacket having hastily been thrown on top- although it looked less 'cool', and more… incredibly bizarre), Luka was still able to look very 'together' and in control.

Gakupo gulped.

"What is _happening_ in here?" asked Luka. Her voice was low, and quite creepy.

Gakupo waited for her to bring out the cleverly concealed machete.

"Well," he gabbled, frantically trying to explain.

It seemed to Gakupo that he had been explaining himself to Luka quite a lot lately. No matter what happened, the pink-haired Vocaloid would always, always, always, without fail, catch Gakupo in the most compromising situations, at the worst possible of times.

Destiny must have been laughing at him.

Laughing, and placing bets on when he would finally snap and jump off the nearest bridge.

"Meiko was sick," said Gakupo. Ooh, this was nice and awkward. "On me. Haha. Funny story, really." More like disturbing, actually. "And I needed a shower to clean myself up. Unfortunately, during my brief absence, Meiko managed to find some more alcohol, and, well…" Gakupo shuffled from one foot to the other. "For the past ten minutes and thirty-three seconds, she's been trying to murder me. Or make out with me. I really can't tell… They seemed to have blurred into one."

Who knew.

Maybe Meiko was into guro.

Gakupo winced, having successfully squicked himself with that disturbing thought.

Meiko's hobbies did not bear thinking about; it would only cause mental scarring and pain.

Luka's hands were planted firmly on her hips. She gave Gakupo such a slit-eyed glare that, if looks could kill, one Kamui Gakupo would be dead twelve times over, his body eaten by maggots and the remnants salted, burnt, and thrown into the sea.

Luka's glare was one that could bring about the apocalypse.

"I couldn't care less about the sordid details, idiot," Luka spat. "I'll punish you later."

"P-punish…?" stuttered Gakupo, terrified.

_Oh God, maybe Luka's into guro, too!_

The mere thought made Gakupo's breath spike. His heart jumped into his throat.

"Yes. For now, though, come with me." Luka grabbed hold of Gakupo's arm. Her grip was steely. "There's something far more important we need to attend to. Let's go; I already hired a taxi."

"B-but what about Meiko?"

Luka glanced at the intoxicated woman, who was currently tugging at Gakupo's hair, and singing that 'Honey' song to herself (at least the song choice was fairly innocent. Knowing Meiko's repertoire of songs, it could have been anything from '_Love Juice Jet on a Sunday'_ to '_Happy Hole'_…)

Luka sighed.

"Whatever. We might as well bring her along, too."

"But-"

"This is a family occasion," said Luka coolly. "I believe it would not do if we were not all present, would it not?"

"But Luka, this is- I don't know. Insane! Where are we going? I can't leave the house in a _dressing gown_! And what about my hair…?"

And Luka, no-nonsense, level-headed Luka, turned around and punched Gakupo in the stomach.

It was the most effective way to deal with her problems.

* * *

**a.n: i love lukaaa c:**

**actually, i'm not the biggest fan of luka/gakupo XD**

**i'm a rin/gakupo fan all the way XD –prepares to be dismembered-**

**and actually, i really like meiko's song 'happy hole' D:**

**the pv for it is ahmayzinggg.**

**meiko doesn't get enough love, guys XD**

**another chapter i actually proofread, gasp!**

**i think maybe there are only two more chapters left and an epilogue, but when i make guesses they are never right, so :/**

**read, review, relax!~**

**renahhchen xoxoxo**


	39. Reunion

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

"_Reuinion"_

* * *

"Come on, let's go."

Megurine Luka's face was set with determination. Her eyes were narrowed. Her hands balled into fists. Her chest heaved up and down with heavy, ragged breaths; as though she had run a race. Her heart thumped painfully into ribcage- so much so she could hear the thick liquid gushing through her circuitry, sparking and jarring in the most painful possible.

It hurt more and more.

She winced, and her fingers went to her temple; pressing, feather-light, so as not to exacerbate her headache.

Only it didn't feel like a meagre headache any more.

It felt like her whole head was splitting open. Like a watermelon on a beach. Crack. Smash.

Pain.

"L-luka-san, I don't understand-" Gakupo cut off. There was something in Luka's face that said, clear as day, 'don't fuck with me.'

It was scary.

"Okay…" sighed the samurai, "I'm going, I'm going-"

"Not quick enough." Luka reached forward, and took hold of his wrist. She hauled him upwards out the taxi with surprising strength (though, to Gakupo, this brute force was not so out-of-the-blue; Luka was prone to pushing him around and beating him up when he pissed her off. Which was fairly regularly. Ho hum). She smashed his back into a nearby lamp-post, fingers digging into skin so tightly they left marks.

"L-luka…" Gakupo hissed the name through his teeth.

"Listen." Luka dipped her head. Her face became masked by pink bangs and shadow. "Don't you dare mess around. Don't you dare screw up or – or say something stupid, or- you know what, just don't be you."

"O-okay- hngh…" Gakupo winced. He became dully aware, through a light film of pain and concern, that his and Luka's positions would have looked _so very wrong _to anyone who just-so-happened to be walking past.

Luka seemed to realise this, too, because she relinquished her hold on Gakupo.

"Just remember, this is serious." She said dangerously.

"I got that part…" Gakupo massaged the grooves in his wrist. He didn't want to sound too 'whiney', in case Luka tried to asphyxiate him or tear off a limb or something (Luka was fully capable of doing such things), but he had to know. Curiosity killed the cat, perhaps…? "But, what are we doing here?"

He waved his hand vaguely, at whatever 'here' was.

This street.

This building.

This one particular building, looming ominously in the background; white and cold and about as inviting as a morgue.

It was Crypton.

Of course.

"You'll find out later. Just-"

The sound of someone being horribly, copiously sick made both Luka and Gakupo start.

It was a horrible, retching sound- as though this person were drowning, or suffocating- coking to death. It was too horrible a sound to contemplate. Especially the hacking cough which followed, and the muffled noises of pain.

Gakupo at first assumed it was the lovely drunken Meiko, but- after glancing about- he soon discovered it was somebody else altogether; although they were by no means a stranger.

His eyebrows went up in surprise.

"_Haku?_"

The normally refined, shy, well-mannered Haku looked up at Luka and Gakupo through bleary, unseeing eyes. Her skin was pale- even moreso than usual. Now, she looked like death. And smelt almost as bad as a cadaver.

Her hair stuck up at odd angles. No longer was it coiled in its intricate style from the festival; although she still wore her yutaka and sandals. One shoe was missing. The dress hung off one shoulder at an awkward angle, exposing flesh.

Had Gakupo been in some kind of cheap, low-budget horror movie, he would easily have mistaken Haku for a mindless zombie.

She staggered when she walked, swaying precariously. Her feet dragged on the pavement- walking slanted, due to her missing shoe.

"I-I feel s-sick…" she said.

That much was obvious.

With a grimace, she began to heave again; shoulders trembling, eyes watering.

Gakupo, despite his feelings of worry for the dishevelled girl, took a cautious step back. He had been sick on quite enough that night, thank you _very_ much.

As much as he loved Haku, this love did not extend to all her bodily fluids.

_Ugrh_.

"Haku-san, are you alright?" asked Luka, blue eyes wide with worry.

"N-no…" she shook her head. Some of her hair was wet and sticky; it clung to her cheeks and neck like pond weed.

"Are you drunk?"

"N-not enough to feel this bad… Oh God…" She turned hastily (well, as hastily as one _can _turn in a restrictive formal dress and one shoe. The overall effect was more clumsy than hasty, and it looked very much like she would fall over) and clutched her stomach. That horrible, agonising, splattering noise followed; coupled with raw coughs from a rawer throat, and pained hisses.

"Haku-san, what's wrong?" Luka asked, alarmed. She hesitantly walked towards the girl, once she was sure the retching had ceased, and took her hand- though very gingerly. "Haku?"

The younger girl's eyes were dilated. She gasped, taking in an acute, rattling breath which, ironically, left her feeling even more breathless than she had before.

"Luka-san…" she whispered, in a choked, dying voice. "Luka-san, don't you feel it? Like… My brain is beating into my skull… A-and I feel so cold…"

Luka fingers felt Haku's skin. It was clammy. Disgusting.

"Luka, i-it feels as though I'm dying…" Haku's watery eyes blinked up at her salmon-haired 'big sister' figure, desperate for some kind of comfort, or reassurance. The silver-haired girl added, in a whisper- "or maybe… Like somebody else is…"

Luka's eyes widened at this.

It suddenly all fit together.

Her sudden headache, that feeling inside her head- it wasn't hers.

None of these feelings were.

Somebody else in their family was dying – maybe even dead right now – and the fact all their circuitry was connected, all hooked up to the same computer in the same laboratory in the same building, had decided to share this pain with every. Single. Vocaloid.

Even the ones who were not real Vocaloids felt it too, it seemed; like Haku.

Gakupo himself was wincing a little, now, rubbing his temple, at the sudden worm of discomfort and hurt that had burrowed deep into his skull.

Even _Meiko_, drunk though she was – now leant against a lamp post – seemed to feel it.

…Or maybe she just had a headache from drinking too much.

"We should go," said Luka. She attempted to sound cool and in control, but her voice trembled- betraying her true emotions of worry and dread.

_Maybe it's too late…_

_No._

_I can't in._

"Y-yes…" Haku agreed. Her body shook along with her voice; she looked awful. Her skin was like paper. "We can do this."

"I hope so…" said Gakupo.

"Yu'huh…" a very drunk Meiko slurred, leant against the lamp post heavily- she could barely hold herself upright. "Ifff Baakaito went I'd… I'd…" She gave a weak laugh, and then choked- it culminated in a horrible, raw cough. "Augh…" Meiko winced, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. It tasted so bitter. "I'd… Who would I hit then?"

* * *

Tonarine Sai had never seen so many Vocaloids assembled the Crypton building in her whole life.

It was quite the amazing sight- especially considering Kaito had been almost unconscious, Gakupo smelt of sick, Meiko and Haku were quite obviously drunk (although Meiko was so wasted she couldn't even stand without Gakupo supporting her), and Luka was dressed in her pyjamas and leather jacket.

To be quite honest, the whole scene reminded Sai a little of some wild college party.

Except nobody looked remotely happy.

The pink-haired receptionist had stared on in disbelief as the strange party of misfits stormed through the entrance, without even bothering to say hello. They raced past her, and made immediately to the stairs.

They were already on the second floor when Sai finally managed to blurt out a small, confused "um… hello?"

But of course, by this time it was too late.

They couldn't hear her.

"Oh… That's odd…" Sai glanced about the white room, tapping her fingernails on the desk. She was on the look out for any more unexpected visitors; but nobody came.

"Oh well."

Shrugging, the well-meaning and yet sadly dense girl turned back to her amusing hole puncher.

* * *

Kaito could hardly breathe.

He would have been completely motionless and still, if his body were not racked with coughs and wired with pain.

Fire seemed to run through his circuitry- making it buzz and crackle as everything burnt on the inside.

It hurt too much to open his eyes, to look around, to talk, to think, to breathe, to _be_.

When would it be over?

He could barely even remember his family, who were so worried for him. The face of the blond Vocaloid he cared about so much- the one who held him tightly and whispered everything would be okay (but that was a lie, wasn't it? If everything was okay, why could Kaito feel tears on his face? Why were the hands that held him shaking? Why did it still hurt so much?) faded from his mind, obliterated by the inferno raging in his body.

If Kaito's mind did not feel so horribly fractured and torn apart, this would have reminded him of that one song.

The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku.

But Miku would never disappear. She was far too popular.

That honour was reserved for Kaito alone.

"Kaito… Y-you'll be okay…" Len whispered. His voice cracked. Even he did not believe these lies- it was obvious Kaito would not be okay.

Kaito's eyes were shut tightly, and his fingers clenched, unclenched, spasming wildly. He shook uncontrollably, and every so often let out a groan, weakened due to ragged vocal chords.

A vice had been clamped around Len's heart- and every time Kaito shook it tightened.

"How could you do this?" Miku shouted. Her hands were clenched so tightly the nails dug into her palm, but she didn't care. Long gone was her sweet-natured persona and social niceties- now there was nothing but hate. She glared at her Master, the one who had made her, and wished he could feel every bit of pain she felt. That Kaito felt. That they all felt. "How could you? He's our family- we love him!"

"Teto-chan loves Kaito-nii too!" Teto proclaimed. Her shoulders shook. "You… Without Kaito-nii… Who else will play video games with Teto-chan? Who else will smile all the time over absolutely nothing and make us all feel better? Who else will be our big brother?" Her voice tore on the last word. She had begun to cry, but made no motion to wipe away the tears.

"I hate you." Rin spoke coldly. Her eyes were glacial; her whole body tense. "I hate you."

Neru was knelt on the floor next to Len, trying to reassure the blond- but sympathy was not her forte, and the right words did not come. It all sounded so horribly fake that, eventually, she said nothing- hoping her fingers on Len's shoulder would be enough to comfort the blond.

"Ah. Now this is perplexing," spoke Master. He reclined in his chair quite comfortably, arms folded. "I had no idea you would become so emotional…"

"Of course we're fucking emotional!" cried Miku. "He's our big brother, you bastard!"

Such words coming from the mild-mannered Miku surprised everyone- apart from Kaito, who was too far gone to register anything at all.

Master bridged his fingers, and gave the turquoise-headed diva a scrutinising look. "Fascinating… This hatred is most fascinating…"

"No. What's most 'fascinating' is how cruel, heartless and evil some humans can be."

It was Megurine Luka.

The salmon-haired Vocaloid stood by the open door, arms folded – looking somehow very 'cool', despite the strange pyjamas and shirt combination. She was flanked by Haku, Meiko and Gakupo- who was keeping a firm hold of the drunken woman, for fear she would collapse.

Luka stalked forwards, her bedroom slippers slapping against the immaculate floor. She moved past the huddled forms of Kaito, Neru and Len- past the sobbing Teto- past the outraged Rin and Miku- and made her way to Master's desk. Leaning forwards, she slammed her palms on the white surface, causing it to shake. A potted plant jumped into the air, and sailed to the floor. There it exploded, in a flurry of brown soil and broken porcelain.

The Vocaloid's blue eyes narrowed, and she leant forwards. There was something very dangerous about her expression.

"You will fix Kaito," she hissed, voice barely louder than a whisper (though it carried, in the silent room). "If you don't, you will not only kill Kaito, but all of us."

Luka drew back, a ghastly smirk lingering on her pretty face.

"You murderer."

* * *

**a.n: =^_^= if the next chapter isn't the last one, the one after it will be XD umm, probably. desu~**


	40. The Reassuring Powers of Fruitloops

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Forty_

"_The Reassuring Powers of Fruit Loops"_

* * *

Len hated the white décor of the Crypton lab.

Some people – decoraters and fashion designers, most likely – would've called the sparse furnishings and shiny metallic surfaces 'minimalistic' or 'stylish', but Len found it cold, impersonal and oppressive.

And Len should know.

He had had a long time to evaluate his opinions on the furnishings of the buildings, before coming to that conclusion.

He, alongside his other Vocaloid family members (plus honourary family members Teto, Haku and Neru), had been sat around inside the building for what seemed like hours- waiting to hear the results of Kaito's 'surgery'.

All that sitting and waiting had left Len with a lot of time on his hands, an over-active imagination and absolutely nothing to do.

Nothing to do but think and worry and hope and pray.

And go over all the reasons why he really, _really _disliked the interior of the Crypton Headquarters.

It was a pretty long list, that now reached eighty-nine separate points, but even that wasn't enough to occupy Len's distressed brain.

He began to pick at his shorts in agitation.

_I wonder if Kaito's okay…_

_If he isn't…_

_I don't know what I would do._

"Hey, Len-kun…"

Len flinched, as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around, to find it was only Luka.

"O-oh," said Len, trying to mask his surprise (and failing). "Luka-san. I didn't see you. Haha…"

Len was very thankful towards the older Vocaloid. When it came to times of crisis, she was always level-headed and calm; and it had been her actions, above all else, that had led Master into finally accepting to help Kaito (or 'upgrade' him, as Master said). If Luka hadn't been there, Len didn't know what would've happened.

He didn't want to _think _about what would've happened.

Len shuddered.

"You okay?" Luka asked. She looked concerned. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"No." Len shook his head. He couldn't go to sleep. Not like this. His mind was fraught with fear for Kaito, and he could barely keep still, despite how tired his body was. Also, he felt too nervous to fall asleep in such an alien atmosphere. The white walls were not at all comforting; it made Len feel as though he were caught in a snow globe.

Not that any of those points had stopped Neru from sleeping. The blonde was sprawled across a couple of uncomfortable-looking chairs, head in Haku's lap, making mumbled, incoherent sleep-noises that most people would've found endearing.

She was sucking her thumb, too.

That would have made excellent blackmail material. Neru always put on such a tough, violent front. But Len doubted anyone- not even Rin- cared about Neru's sleeping habits at that exact moment.

They were too worried about Kaito.

Teto was sat on a chair in the corner, knees under her chin. She was playing some kind of game on her PSP; Len could hear the strains of some dance-type song, and the noise of Teto mashing buttons.

Haku was staring off into space dreamily. Her eyelids kept flickering open and closed, though they seemed to be getting heavier. She was absent-mindedly patting the sleeping Neru on the head, as though she were a cat.

Meiko and Gakupo were, like Neru, asleep; Meiko's head was leaning against Gakupo's shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around Gakupo's waist as though he were a pillow.

Miku was sat with her legs crossed, pencil in one hand, pad of paper on her lap. She seemed to writing something- though she kept crossing it out, with an ever-more despairing look on her face.

Rin had gone into the main lobby a while ago to get a drink from the vending machine, and have a friendly conversation with Sai. Aparently, the atmosphere in the waiting room was 'too freaking depressing! You guys are so boring! Kaito'll be fine, right?' But she had been sniffling when she said it. Her eyes had looked red and puffy.

"Len…" Luka's voice trailed off. She sighed. "Len, I understand you're worried, but you're going to make yourself sick if you stay up fretting about it."

Len tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

How could he explain to Luka how he felt?

"Y-yeah…" He agreed weakly. "But I think going to sleep would be impossible…"

"Then you should at least try to get out of this room for a while. Sitting here picking a hole in your shorts won't help."

"Neither will going outside." Len felt obliged to point out.

Luka took hold of one of his spikes and tugged lightly. "Ye~eah, but I think you at_ least_ need a breath of fresh air, or you're going to go crazy."

Len frowned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

There was no arguing with that tone of voice.

* * *

Strangely enough, Len found that Luka's suggestion had helped a little.

Outside, away from the white glare of the Crypton building, Len felt slightly more at ease. The cool air blew across his face in a comforting manner, and helped calm his nerves.

The sky was a dark canvas splashed with glowing stars. They seemed brighter than normal- or maybe Len just hadn't stared at the sky all that much to notice? There had never been a reason to do so before.

But there was something about those stars that was distinctly peaceful.

It was fairly silent. Even though the Crypton building was in the middle of the city, there were very few cars on the streets at that time.

It was about three in the morning. Len knew that as fact, because he'd seen it on the clock above Sai's desk.

…Or maybe the clock was wrong?

Not that it really mattered.

_All that matters to me is Kaito._

Len sighed.

He remembered that old story, about how if you wished on a shooting star your dream would come true.

Len scoffed.

_Yeah, _right_. Like _that'll _help._

He couldn't see any shooting stars, anyway.

_I suppose it's a good thing to tell young kids, 'cause shooting stars are so rare they'll never have a chance to wish on them and get their dreams shattered._

…

_Maybe I should stop being so cynical._

_It can't be good for my health._

"Hey, blondie!~ Haven't seen you in a long time!~ Hehe~"

Once more, like before, an unseen voice distracted Len from his confused thoughts.

Len's first instinct was 'it's a thief/rapist/kidnapper come to steal my belongings/sully my shota-esque body/whisk me away to an unknown place! Oh em gee!'

And then common sense caught up with him, and he realised most thieves/rapists/kidnappers would not announce their presence to their victims so loudly and cheerfully.

That would be a _little_ bit of a giveaway.

Once Len had come to this realisation, he decided it would be best to turn around.

"Len-kun, is it? Nice to meet you! Again! Hehe~"

Standing behind him was a rather short girl with green hair, chopped into messy layers and tied into cute bunches. Her clothes were very orange, and she wore a bright smile.

…Len didn't recognise her.

Maybe she was a fan, and Len had shaken her hand or signed a napkin for her once or something trivial like that.

Len heaved a great, internal sigh.

_Hurray._

_Just__ what I need._

"Hmn?" The mysterious girl with the strange fashion sense seemed a little upset about Len's reaction. She inched closer to him, a pout replacing the million-watt smile (honestly, that much happiness on one human being was kind of tiring…) "You don't remember me?"

"Um…" Len took a few steps back. He gave a sheepish laugh. "Haha… Not really?"

The girl frowned, and folded her arms.

"Hmph! I'm so insulted!"

"So…" Len blinked at her steadily. "Who _are_ you?"

"Me?" she beamed. She looked cheery, it was a wonder she wasn't sparkling. "I'm FL-chan, the completely and totally and irresistibly adorable mascot of Fruit Loops Studios! Thank you for asking!~"

"Ahh."

Len remembered FL-chan; though he hadn't remembered her clothes to be quite so assaulting to the eyes… And her hair hadn't been like that before, had it?

"I'm all dressed up 'cause I was shooting a commercial," FL-chan explained. She smiled, and pointed a finger (complete with green nail polish) back in the direction of the Crypton headquarters. "It was in there. Only it ran kind of late."

"Kind of? It's three in the morning! Isn't that a little bit of an understatement?"

"Hmn, well." FL-chan shrugged. "I'm not terribly bothered with the details."

"And you're just going to walk home by yourself? In the _dark_?"

"Hee~ You worried about me, Len~kun~?"

Len gave an exasperated sigh, and narrowed his eyes. "No, of _course not_; it's perfectly safe for young girls to go wandering around the street by themselves, in the dark, in the middle of the night, with nobody there to help them if anything untoward happens. Geez." Len directed his scary, slit-eyed glare at FL-chan. It was an expression Len had learnt from Rin, whenever he stole the remote from her or ate all the frosted flakes or whatever. And Rin was the _master_ of evil looks. "What do you think, are you stupid?"

After saying that, Len felt a little guilty. He hadn't meant to snap in such a way. But he was scared and worried and everything in his head felt so mixed up and confused, and the last thing he needed was for the good-natured, yet frustratingly dense, FL-chan to bother him.

He wanted her to go away.

Maybe, if he was rude enough, she would?

…But Len knew that wouldn't work.

He couldn't felt but feel a wave of regret for his words- and they hadn't even been _that_ harsh.

FL-chan didn't even care; she was still smiling.

"Hey, Len-kun!" she said, prodding him the side. "Why are you so gloomy? Turn that frown upside down, ne?"

Len pushed FL-chan's intruding fingers away from his face. An intruding digit very nearly collided with his eye in the tussle.

"I don't feel like smiling." Was Len's simple reply.

"Hngh! Being emo-manic-depressive won't solve anything! What about all your super-happy songs? Remember, Ike-lenka? You look so happy there!" FL-chan exclaimed. She punched her fist in the air to underline her point- whatever her point even _was_.

Len must've missed it under all that _babble_.

"But you can't always help feeling depressed," Len pointed out. He turned away from the happy girl. Her smiling face was giving him a headache. Heartache? Whatever. "Not if something really bad happened."

_Urgh._

_I can't believe I'm talking about this stuff with a person like _her.

_She's a total stranger, after all._

But FL-chan's eyes did not widen, nor did she look surprised, nor did she gasp and say 'what's wrong?' as Len expected she would (and, if she had done, Len knew he wouldn't have replied).

Instead, she said softly, "is it Kaito-kun?"

Len's face went white.

It suddenly felt a lot colder than it was.

"H-how did you know?"

"People were talking about it," said FL-chan. Her voice was soft, and filled with sympathy. Len wasn't sure if he liked that or not. She _was_ a virtual stranger, after all. "I couldn't help but overhear. It was, like, big news."

Len sighed. His face met his palm for a fraction of second, murdering thousands of poor, innocent brain cells in one fell swoop.

"Just great…"

So _everyone _in the Crypton building knew?

And Len thought this was a family issue.

But when your 'family' is a group of popular singing androids, it very hard keeping anything personal private.

Kind of like that time when Meiko broke Gakupo's hand when they were arm wrestling. It was in the newspapers and anything.

It must've been a pretty slow news day, Len figured, because there were more important things in the world than Gakupo and his twisted fingers and mangled wrist.

…It _had_ looked pretty gruesome, though.

Meiko's opinion on the matter was that Gakupo had to 'man up', and then she had laughed and challenged Kaito to an arm wrestling match next (he had wisely refused. It was the wisest decision Kaito had ever made).

"Hey, Len-kun…" said FL-chan. She was still using her soft voice; the kind reserved for when you visited sick people at the hospital. Len half expected her to offer him some grapes next. "It'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

Len glanced up at FL-chan.

He could've exploded at her; gone 'you don't know anything!', or, the more classical angsty teenager response, 'you don't know me!'.

But Len was mature, so he didn't do either of things.

Besides, he was too tired to shout.

The day had been very emotionally taxing, and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear.

"How do you know?" was what he wearily asked FL-chan.

"Because I'm smart. You see, when Kaito began to short circuit, you felt a pain righttt here," FL-chan gestured towards Len's temple, "-and here-", she pointed at his chest, "-right?" She extracted her intruding hand, and stepped back.

Len blinked at her slowly.

His information receptors must've been on the blink or something, because it took a while to process what FL-chan had said.

"Yes," he finally agreed.

"Well then!" said FL-chan, as if that explained everything.

But it didn't.

It really, really didn't.

"Well then what?"

"You guys!" FL-chan exclaimed, throwing her arms akimbo. "You're all connected."

"Huh?"

"Well… You all felt a pain when Kaito did, right? Which shows all you Vocaloids are linked. If one is about to short-circuit, you'll all feel it. Because Vocaloids are all very similar in design, and you can unconsciously tap into each other's subconscious."

Len frowned.

"It sounds like a load of sciencey nonsense to me."

"My point still stands, though," said FL-chan. She smiled. "You're not in pain, right?"

"No…"

"So Kaito is alright!"

"What?" Len's eyes widened to comical, anime-esque proportions. "You're sure?"

"Uh huh!"

"It's that easy to tell?"

"Oh yeah."

"I… didn't know that…"

"It's because one of your family members hasn't been threatened in such a way," said FL-chan wisely. Len could only think, at that moment in time, that it was pretty _weird_, being lectured on his own inner workings by a too-cheerful girl in tacky clothes and pigtails. With strawberry bobbles.

Perhaps this was the strangest thing that had happened all night.

"Besides…" said FL-chan. She spoke cautiously, obviously choosing her words very carefully, "your Master is not… He's not so terrible. He may have left Kaito to suffer for a while, and that's pretty inexcusable, but despite what he says… I don't think he'd be able to let him die. Because he invested so much time into him. I told you before right?" FL-chan smiled. "Like my turkey sandwich. It might not be perfect, but you can't simply destroy something you made with your own two hands."

Len couldn't help but frown at this.

He didn't see it like that.

From his view point, Master was quite as lenient as FL-chan thought; lost in her own happy happy FL-chan rainbow-colored and sugar-sprinkle scattered world.

…But Len didn't want to argue with her.

"Thanks…" was what he said, slowly. He sighed. "I feel a little better now."

"Hey, no problem!"

"But how do you know all this stuff, anyway?"

At that, FL-chan giggled, and tapped her nose in a mysterious manner.

"M'not telling. I already told you- I'm smart!"

Len gave a humourless laugh. "Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Humph! Fine! Believe what you want!" FL-chan folded her arms, and pouted. "Makes no difference to me. I'm gonna go now!"

"What? All by _yourself_?" Len's voice was incredulous.

"Hey, hey," giggled the green-haired freak, "I'll be fine. I've seen some kick boxing videos!"

"…That doesn't reassure me."

"I didn't know you cared!"

"I don't. I just don't want you to be mugged or anything."

"I think you should feel more sorry for the stupid people who'd dare _try _to mug me." FL-chan grinned. "Seriously, I'm good."

Len stared at the retreating form of FL-chan dubiously. "…Well, if you say so."

"I say so!" FL-chan called over her shoulder. "Adieu, Len-Len!"

"Y-yeah… Bye, FL-chan."

_You complete weirdo._

For some reason, Len found himself watching her depart- and even after he could no longer see her form lit up by the streetlamps, he continued to stare.

He didn't want to go back inside just yet.

The air felt nice.

Inside the atmosphere was too oppressive…

Len yawned.

He was feeling so sleepy.

* * *

"Len! Len!"

Len felt his body being shaken roughly. He tried to push the other person off him, but their hands were clamped onto his shoulders as tightly as a vice.

"Ngh…" Len moaned. "Gerrof…"

Not that his weak protests deterred his attacker.

"Len! Wake up, you freak! Who falls asleep _outside_, anyway?"

"Five more minutes…" Len mumbled. "I dun wanna go t' studio yet…"

"Len!" The voice was getting louder, more agitated. The hands continued to shake his limp body. "Len, you'll get a cold! Get up!"

Len didn't know what they meant by 'cold'.

They must've been insane, because Len felt so nice and warm…

"Dun'wanna get up… Dunwanna…" Len protested childishly, trying to curl up into a ball.

But the hands wouldn't let him.

Damn hands.

Damn…

Urgh…

Len was too tired to damn anything else.

"Len, get up!" The voice was more insistent. If Len strained his ears and listened- really listened- through the hazy curtain of dreams and fatigue, he could hear that it was…

"Rin?"

"Well done, genius. C'mon, get off the floor. Kaito's awake!"

"W-what? Kaito?"

* * *

**a.n: **hur hur it's a long-ish chapter XP I didn't proof read I'm sooo sorry I just couldn't be bothered D: -has a horrible attitude- Uwahh Dx gomenn Dx

anyway.

ENJOY.

X3


	41. Sleeping Beauty

**Sugar-Coated Accident  
**_Chapter Forty-One_

"_Sleeping Beauty"_

* * *

_Open your eyes-_

_No, that hurts._

_Okay, try again, slowly this time. Si__nce when were colors so bright?_

_Colors, huh. It seems like I haven't seen them in a while..._

_Ah, I guess I probably sound melodramatic._

_My head really hurts, though._

_Now, to open my eyes again, properly, and-_

"Kaito? Kaito?"

_Huh?_

_That voice sounds kind of familiar..._

"Kaito-nii-chan, can you hear me? It's me, Miku."

_Miku?_

_I know that person. I think. Maybe._

_Oh God, my head really, really hurts. Like, so much I'm not even sure if I can make a correct judgement on just HOW much it hurts. But it does. Seriously._

There was a haze in Kaito's brain; a dark cloud that engulfed his memories. He knew his memories were all still there but they felt out of reach, as unattainable as the stars in the sky. Huh, now that _did _sound melodramatic. But it was true. There was really no other way of phrasing it- everything was so distant and hazy.

"Kaito?"

The voice- Miku. Or was this somebody else?- was calling him back. He knew he had to remember. It was very important he remembered, or... _Or...?_

It would hurt a lot of people if he couldn't.

He was sure.

But how could he make himself remember?

All these voices, this cacophony of noise that made his head buzz even more, tugged at his subconscious. He couldn't place names to all the people, but he could place emotions. Worry. Concern. It sounded like there were thousands upon thousands of people, but that might've been the result of a headache. It amplified all noise, until it was almost unbearable.

He had to wake up; come to his senses.

But _everything_ hurt.

It felt like he'd just been hit by a thousand volts of electricity. He was some horrible dead creature which had been jerked back into life against his will. A crypt felt like a far more fitting place for him than in this place... Whatever this place was. He wasn't sure; all he'd seen was a flash of white, before the bright color had forced his eyelids shut again.

_Laboratory._

A word came to Kaito's head. It sounded strangely fitting.

Yes, he had been here before.

It was a place from his memories.

The word 'laboratory', like the white-washed walls and floors and ceiling of this unforgiving place, sounded cold. Unwelcoming. It was enough to make Kaito shudder.

He remembered being in this place before.

_It was a few months ago- or was it? Time, time. It all seems to blur together. No matter. It happened some time ago (did it?)__ when my teeth hurt. That was it. And then he was with me (who?) and he brought me here (where?)_

_Ah. I know._

_It's the Crypton Headquarters, right. And this is their lab. I know that. I remember the people in white coats (so much white) holding clipboards, looking busy, complicated machinery and half-build skeletons of robots that looked uncannily like real human remains, only with metal parts, hooked up to oil, zapped with electricity. And I remembered thinking 'are these half-assembled creatures future brothers or sisters? Other projects for other companies?' There was one tiny robot skeleton, half-assembled, missing half a face, but it had cat ears and misshapen hands. I remember that one the most, because it looked like a half-done animatronics puppet in those awful horror movies Rin likes so much._

_Rin._

_I remember Rin, too. I remember her huge hair ribbon. And her laugh._

"Kaito? Earth to big bro Kaito, I, like, totally know you're in there! Tch." A sigh. It sounded like somebody was rolling their eyes- Kaito could easily picture the speaker's annoyance. Or maybe the irritation was masking something else. Worry? Vocaloids were wonderfully complex creations. "Even on the brink of death you're still an idiot, onii-chan."

Kaito knew that voice.

He could see the giant ribbon that went with it. It'd be bobbing as the person- she, definitely she- spoke.

Rin?

Nothing was clear- it was all jumbled and mixed like the contents of a blender after one of Miku's 'leek surprise' meals (which was basically leek and anything the girl could get her hands on; chocolate, cheese, lettuce, peanuts, whatever).

But Rin's name was clear.

And Miku.

"Kaito, you... you..." Hic. "M-moron. Sosososoooo stupid... Worried sick... Urgh..."

"You _look _sick, Mei-chan."

"S-shurrup, Teto."

"Do you need to sit down, Meiko-san?"

"Y-yeahhh~"

There was a rustle, sounded like someone moving, and then an exclamation. The surprised, strangled shout cut through Kaito's circuitry (_circuitry, like that cut-open, half-done- quarter-done?- animatronics cat-girl nightmare_). There was a crash- sounded like somebody had fallen over. Kaito would've opened his eyes, he wanted to see, but he couldn't- it hurt. And even if eyesight was an option, he doubted he'd have been able to make sense of the scene before him.

Voices.

Concentrate on the voices.

Sound made sense.

"H-hey, get off, Meiko-san! Ow..." A sharp intake of breath. "You're really heavy."

"Shurrup, Gahhkupooo! You're my pillow, capiche? Heheh... Capiche..."

"Yes. You're meant to be an honourable samurai, Gakupo," said another female voice. This one was more mature sounding, slightly more sultry. More dangerous? It was a voice that could sing songs of love and betrayal and sound incredibly sophisticated whilst doing so.

Kaito knew these people.

Meiko. Gakupo. Luka.

And then there was Teto, Neru, Haku.

But who were they?

Kaito could barely even remember who _he _was. It felt like he'd just been lobotomised- had part of his brain been cut out? He was in laboratory, it seemed like the kind of heinous thing those white coats would do. And he could still remember that half-cat half-human robot thing with the hacked open head, spilling wires with empty eye sockets, staring blankly at the wall, slumped over.

A possible sibling?

What about his current siblings?

And then-

"K-kaito?" A soft, half-choked sound. It was pulsing with concern; so much so it would've made Kaito's heart fracture and break into thousands of pieces. Except it felt like it had done that already.

_It still hurts._

_Being alive._

_Huh. Do I always sound this whiney?_

_Then again, it does feel like I'm missing half my skull._

_Now I know how creepy animatronics half-built cat girl feels like. I wonder if she's still here. Or maybe they finished her already. Am I finished? Except, no. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't..._

Again, Kaito heard **that **voice.

That petrified voice, soft from fear, barely a whisper.

"Kaito, you're okay, right? Please tell me you're okay! Open your eyes! Do you know what's wrong with him?" Frantic, panicked.

"The KAITO unit had no power for approximately seven minutes thirteen seconds," said another voice, more official-sounding. It wasn't familiar. Impersonal. "During the period of inactivity, there were no electrical impulses being sent to major organs and the brain. The hardwiring of the unit was affected, although we managed to repair most technical failures. Keep in mind the KAITO unit is a robot. Robots are easily reparable. They are not as delicate as human beings. They just need reprogramming."

"Kaito isn't a 'unit'," said Miku softly. She sounded tearful. Kaito could picture her- a blue (or was it green? Or somewhere in the middle?) haired girl with a pretty face, but her lips were pulled into a frown. Her smiles were beautiful, though.

"That's right," said Teto. "He's a human being! More or less. Ehehe. And I don't care what you say, Ms. I'm-an-amazing-super-awesome-chocolate-coated-scientist-who-sees-Vocaloids-as-ROBOTS lady, we were programmed with the need to eat, sleep, breathe, bathe (it'd be pretty gross if we didn't) and we feel EMOTIONS. We are basically HUMAN BEINGS, only a bit more super-powered and we don't age. Actually, we're more like vampires, but actually COOL with it. But whatever! We DO feel things, you know, so don't talk about Kaito-nii-chan like an OBJECT, because he's not! We love him! Can you hear me, Kaito? I love youuu!~"

Kaito knew, if he had control of his facial muscles- only they still felt numb, as though his face had been injected with a tonne of novacane- he'd have smiled.

Teto was just so insane, and yet so lovable with it.

"What about Kaito's memory?" asked the young male's voice. It sounded frantic. "Was it affected? Does he remember us? His personality? I-I heard valuable components like that can be 'reset' when Vocaloids are left without power for too long, I-"

"We have the KAITO uni- Sorry."

The scientist gave a cough.

Teto had most likely given her a death glare.

A small laugh. "I forget how close you guys are. It's disconcerting, for artificial human beings. The field of science really has advanced... Ah, but never mind. We have Kaito's personality files on back up; we reloaded them into his brain. He'll be the same big brother you remember."

"B-but his memories?"

"Ah... Now that I cannot say." A pause. "It should be only the most recent memories that are affected; although, nine minutes is a long time to go with no electrical stimulus in the brain..."

All of a sudden the boy's voice became more panicked.

"Do you remember me, Kaito? You know who I am? You do, right?"

Kaito didn't want to say he didn't, because he might just break this boy's heart.

And although Kaito didn't- he only had a vague idea, shrouded in fog- the voice kept going, kept pressing on, not content to leave Kaito in the dark, unknowing. Because it mattered to this person. Kaito mattered to them. Obviously.

That thought made Kaito feel rather warm, appreciated.

Loved?

_I remember what it's like to be loved... And really, I'm loved by so many people. Miku. Teto. Luka. Gakupo. Meiko and Rin, even if they have funny, abusive ways of showing it. And Neru goes to great lengths to convince everyone she has a charcoal-black, withered heart incapable of loving nothing but her cell phone, but I'm sure she loves me, too. And Haku does- she's so sweet, she's not capable of hating anything, I swear._

_And the person who loves me more than anyone..._

"Do you remember all those times we were together? How we used to eat ice-cream together, or how we'd play video games together and I'd always beat you? Heh. I always wondered if you just let me beat you because you were nice but, no... I know it's because you were just useless at it. And how sometimes we'd write song lyrics together, or sing, and it was always so much fun because you were with me?" A wistful sigh; and suddenly Kaito only wanted to comfort this person, he wanted to wake up for them, because they sounded so melancholy, so _sad_.

_I really mean something to this person._

Being needed felt warm.

The laboratory, with it's dead, unfinished skeletons and cold, emotionless workers, was freezing, practically sub-zero. But this person's voice was able to thaw out the endless expanse of white.

This person really valued Kaito, and Kaito valued them.

_Life wouldn't be the same without you._

_I know that._

"And if you weren't with me, I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't... I... Even if you don't remember me, I... I..." A sigh. His voice dropped to little more than a whisper, but Kaito could hear. "I love you, Kaito."

_"I love you, Kaito."_

Now, why did those words sound familiar?

Somebody had told him that before. Somebody who really shouldn't have had those thoughts- he was too young, and Kaito was too old, but did age really matter between artificial humans? In reality Kaito was only about one year older than him, so appearances shouldn't have mattered, and in many ways _he _was more mature than Kaito.

And Kaito knew he loved him too.

His eyelids flickered open- _it's still too bright, seriously! It's boring into my skull!_- but he forced them open through sheer willpower to see who exactly was talking to him. It was important, he knew it, even more important than ice-cream (if such a miraculous thing existed).

Wincing, Kaito sat up. His head span, his stomach clenched- it was too early to move, _way _too early. He felt he needed to wait another year at least before he tried getting off his bed. Stretcher? Gurney? Whatever. It felt like he'd been hit by a freight truck, everything hurt, everything turned- but he managed to stay there, upright, of his own accord.

_Are there wires in arms?_

_I can't tell, but..._

I _feel like the failed science experiment now._

His vision swam, the figures danced and blurred to smog before his eyes, but he focused, hard;

A teal-haired girl with twin tails; a twin-drilled chimera-girl; the over-sized hair ribbon; the girl with a cell phone trying to hide her smile, trying not to look overwhelmed because Akita Neru was moved by NOTHING; Meiko, sprawled across Gakupo on the floor; Luka, standing over them; Haku, eyes wide and, stood before him.

Spiky blond hair, messy like a bird's nest.

Bluey-green eyes.

A relieved expression.

"Len?"

And then the shock on the blond's face split into a smile, and he reached forwards and threw his arms around Kaito, and Kaito knew his memories had not been false, this feeling was real, and it felt like his heart could burst out of his chest as Len said "thank God, thank God" and held him tighter.

Kaito's arms wrapped round the smaller boy, pulling him closer to his chest, burying his head in Len's hair, making the blond spikes even messier. Breathing felt easier. This felt...

_Perfect._

Like how everything should be.

It felt like Kaito had almost lost this, this- whatever this was- through his own stupidity and Haku and the age difference and his worries and then being shut down (he'd nearly been shut down, he remembered)- but now he had this again he wasn't going to give it up he couldn't, because he knew-

"I love you too, Len."

Len's breath hitched in his chest. It sounded like he were the one with breathing difficulties now- he was the one who needed to be wired up in Kaito's place.

Kaito gave a small laugh. It felt good to laugh again- to be able to laugh.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." He mumbled it into Len's hair.

And then Len gave a small scoff, shook his head, and drew away slowly. He stared at Kaito intently, as though trying to memorise his every facial feature; storing it slowly in his memory banks.

Then he grinned.

"You make me worry _all the time_, you moron," he chided gently. "If I weren't here, I shudder to think what would happen to you. Idiot. _Bakaito_."

Ah.

Now Kaito remembered _that _nickname well.

He opened his mouth, about to retort- to say something clever back (er... not that he could think of anything clever on the spot, but he was sure he would if given time) but he didn't have a chance. He was silence before words ever escaped his lips. By Len's mouth.

Kaito's eyes widened at Len's bold action (really? In front of all these _people_?) Kaito remembered he hadn't wanted anyone to know of his and Len's relationship; what would they say? Wasn't this wrong? He was too old...

_It doesn't matter._

_Len's right, you really are stupid._

_Rin and Miku and Teto and Neru already know, anyway. And Haku. And Luka's pretty perceptive; she probably noticed it ages ago, and was silently berating me for idiocy regarding the matter the whole while. Meiko can be sharp about this stuff, too. I bet it's only Gakupo who had no clue._

_Well then, I guess he's in for a shock._

Kaito couldn't help but grin softly against Len's lips at this thought, as he felt Len's fingers under his chin, tilting his head up. Somehow, Kaito felt he should be the more dominant one, but he was melting under Len's touches just like that cute song of Miku's about umbrellas and rain, and his brain was already fuzzy and this was probably not the best activity to engage in so soon after being reanimated but he didn't care because it felt so good, being with Len was just...

It made him forget he had ever been unhappy before.

_Ha. Now that sounds kind of cheesy._

_I bet if Neru heard me say that she'd hang me by my intestines. After blushing and shaking her head and going 'No, I DON'T find that in any way, shape or form romantic! You're all stupid!'_

Kaito felt like his spine had turned to jelly. He nearly fell backwards, but Len's free hand snaked round his back, keeping him held upright as he continued to kiss Kaito and-

_Click!_

"Yeah, alright, Neru-chan!~ Keep taking pictures, I bet they'll, like, totally sell with all the new Kaito/Len fangirls!" Rin squealed.

"D-don't you feel slightly strange, watching your own brother...?" Gakupo began to ask wondrously, with a slight measure of shock and confusion to his voice, but Rin giggled and said "Nope!"

Well, she wouldn't.

Kaito gave a soft mewl he would've been quite embarrassed to admit he could ever make if he still had any masculine pride. Said pride had been destroyed long ago by living with a bunch of violent women like Meiko and Neru, who liked to force him to cross dress for no real reason.

"Awww, you two look so cute!~" Teto sang. "Just like in a Disney movie where the prince kisses the princess, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, I know!~" said Rin.

"And then they all live happily ever after?" asked Miku, with a small smile.

"I hope so, unless _Baa~kaito_ manages to screw up again," said Rin, snorting. "Which he probably will. I mean, he's a few fries short of a Happy Meal. Seriously."

"That's fine, though," said Teto. "'They lived happily ever after' is so over-rated, anyway."

* * *

"Hmn... Interesting."

"What's interesting, Master?"

"The bonds you Vocaloids share really is quite admirable. It would appear, if anything is to split up their family, they will join together in an attempt to defeat it. Quite amazing, really. I had no idea robots were capable of feeling such advanced emotions, even if I_ did_ create their blueprints and personally oversee their creation."

"Were you ever intending to kill Kaito, Master?"

"Of course not. This was merely an... experiment. To see how they would react. To gather data. I would not be so heartless as to destroy something I made with my own two hands; especially not a being as advanced as Kaito. It would be like committing murder. He has emotions every bit as complex and real as- well, as mine. As any other human's. So, in the end, FL-chan was right. Even if that strange girl is not right about many things, she hit the nail on the head this time... Ha. She'll be most proud with her deductions if I tell her. So I most likely won't. Although, FL-chan is not entirely human herself."

"Ah... Forgive me if I sound harsh, Master, but I think playing around with their lives like that to test their emotional capacity was cruel and unnecessary. Could there not have been another way to gather data?"

"You tell me. What else would you suggest?"

"Well, I... I... I'm not a scientist!"

"No, you're not. And I suppose you're too young to understand. This was the most suitable manner of gathering data. An extreme test creates extreme results; and those true, raw emotions were those I was most interested in monitoring. Although I do feel guilty about it, of course. Ha. Well, there is time to repent when I die."

"Master..."

"You too are a very advanced robot to feel such emotions. You want to reprimand me? Hahaha. Go ahead. I probably deserve it. But keep in mind this research was carried out to help further our understanding of you robots. If we understand you better, we can create more family members- more and more, many more, to ensure you are never alone. The Vocaloids will not be abandoned when I die, I will ensure it. You should know, you will not be alone or friendless in this world. I want to ensure you will all be happy, even when I am gone. And it may be sooner than anyone believes. That is what I want. Now."

With those words, Master stood up, and motioned to the figure beside him to do also. He smiled, though not unkindly.

"Are you ready to meet your new family... Nekomura Iroha?"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**a.n:**-flail- OMG I finished it!

I think in the end there wasn't enough len/kaito goodness in this story, but I'm just incredibly glad I got it done ^_^ I was thinking I could have done another 'arc' of Kaito with amensia with Len trying to make him remember, but I would rather have this story done XD I could make that into another story. Maybe.

Also, Nekomura isn't even Crypton. But w/e XDD I still love her. So many new Vocaloids have been made since I started writing and since I've finished, it's odd.

Anyway.

I would like to thank my readers and reviewers and the people who favourited this, etc, etc! I love you all!

And I'm sorry if the ending was disappointing, I just really wanted to finish this and give it some closure XD

I will definitely write another Kaito/Len fic in the future!

**~renahhchen xxox**


End file.
